Innocence & Instinct
by Terrence Johnny Stanford
Summary: Noctis is lost to the crystal and so far has no way to get back. But he finds out about a potential threat from another world. But where has the crystal taken him? It certainly is a lot farther than home.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence and Instinct**

 **Pilot**

 **Play RED – Lie To Me (Denial)**

 **(A/N I know this may not be the best excuse for Noctis to go to another world.. but if I think of a better idea I'll be sure to rewrite it. and Noctis is wearing the "Prince's fatigue" but he is missing a glove)**

Noctis knew his mission to save his kingdom would be hard… but he never expected it to this to happen!

" _Your journey is over Noct_ " said a voice that's all too familiar as Noctis continues to run down the hallway to a crystal. When Noctis made it… he knew there is a chance that it will result in unexpected results…. He knows hat if he doesn't try to get the crystal's help his kingdom, people, and friends are all doomed…. as he then puts his hand on the crystal

"Please.. help me stop the demons.." said Noctis hoping that the crystal will help him

Then the crystal started to glow a bright light unleashes some sort of power… it was.. painful for Noctis to say at least…

"Unharmed by the light…. The chosen one indeed" said the voice who turned out to be Ardyn.. as Noctis hears footsteps behind him…

"Cmon c'mon please hurry!" thought Noctis as he senses that his enemy is approaching

"Allow me to tell you a tale. In an age long ago. A scourge has been ravaging mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters.. I'm sure you have see some. In Lucis there was a savior that could cure the afflicted.." said Ardyn as he around Noctis… Noctis wanted to take his hand off… but he just couldn't… and he was surprised that Ardyn isn't attacking him..

"His body would host countless demons. And that spared countless lives" said Ardyn

Now Noctis was fully trying to get his hand off the crystal only to see that the crystal is slowly pulling him in

"This can't be good" thought Noctis

"But a jealous king not yet chosen by the crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer if the people… making a true monster of him.." said Ardyn as Noctis slowly more and more gets dragged into the crystal

"Now then Noctis. I'll keep your friends company until you are ready. But I'm sure that will not be for a long time." Said Ardyn as he smirks as himself as Noctis fully and unwillingly enters the crystal

Noctis has lost track of time as he continues to float around the void of what seems to be aurora borealis… thinking of how he failed to save his kingdom.. how his friends are in danger of Ardyn… and what will happen to all other friends…. This saddened him that he is powerless to help them now…. If only if he was able to stop Ardyn right there… if only if the crystal never brought him here… now Noctis fully believe he would be doomed to starvation and eternal time in this place..

Then he sees… an armored behemoth… slowly flying to him.. Noctis is now terrified that he would probably meet his end to a giant armored beast…

"Gather strength O chosen one. You have a job to do." Said The behemoth surprising Noctis "The fates of these worlds will rest on the king of Lucis…" this got Noctis to be very curious when the giant said "Worlds"…

"Worlds? What do you mean by that?" said Noctis who was confused why it said that and happy that it didn't kill him

"Your world shares a strange link with another. If you are to fail this. I'm afraid some of the monsters to your world will leak into theirs and vice versa. But the former has started to happen." Said the giant

This gave Noctis an uneasy feeling…. The fact that another world's monsters could start coming into his world does not sound good at all…

"Go young king. Follow the path. Or that will beat you there." said the behemoth pointing to a giant snake.

Noctis was curious to why the behemoth pointed a direction.. then he sees a hallway leading to a strange swirly hole.. with a giant snake heading towards it

"Good luck young king" said the behemoth

"Wait aren't you going to help me-WHOOOAH!" said Noctis as the giant throws him to the hallway

Noctis land on the path as he looks up to see the snake has stopped for a moment to look behind itself… and then gave a giant his at him…. Before slithering to the swirly hole

"Oh no you don't" said Noctis as he gathers his strength to grab is tail as it pulls him along with it…. now Noctis knew he was going somewhere.. but he isn't sure where as darkness began to engulf his vision as he still he still feels that he is being pulled… then… a light starts to get brighter.. then when he is able to see everything he finds himself in a forest… them he looked around.. and he sees that he is missing a glove. And when he checked his hand he sees that grabbing that tail has left a mark

"This doesn't look like my kingdom…" thought Noctis as he then looks at his hand and notices he has a strange tattoo… "I guess going to different worlds always alters something.."

Noctis sees what seems to be a town from afar and decides to go see if he could get some help… as he walks through the forest he notices very familiar somewhat large footprints… that lead to the village.. giving him the impression that a bandersnatcher is approaching the town..

"For my kingdom" thought Noctis as he starts hearing screams or the townspeople. Even though Noctis technically owed nothing to these people. He still felt that if he were to deal with some of their problems here… it may keep them from leaking into his world.

Noctis ran and ran towards the town and when he reached he has seen that it had caused a lot of havoc. And he hears gunshots. When Noctis ran to the source he sees that a bunch of policemen we're shooting the bandersnatcher as it seems to approach him.

"Citizen stand back!" said a girl with red hair as Noctis ran right past her. "Hey get back here! You'll get yourself killed!"

Then Noctis warped to the beast causing everyone who saw it to look at him in shock as he grabs the girl and warps her away from the beast. And he puts her down she catches a glimpse of Noctis's hand making her even more shocked than she already was at him.

Noctis then conjures a claymore and throws at the bandersnatcher's head before finishing it with a give spell which pretty much engulfed the beast . Noctis knew it would weaken him. But right now he didn't care.

 **Meanwhile**

" **So. The future king discovered my doings. This should be interesting" said a masked man. "Maybe he will actually fix himself this time. Hehehe."**

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis felt like he was being watched but he brushed it off thinking it may have been that police force. He then warps away.

"Wait!" said the red haired girl as she tries to catch up to Noctis only to be too late.

"TELEPORTATION!? That's not possible… hmmm….." said the red haired girl as she walks back to the police who is comforting the traumatized girl.

"Hey miss. Can you tell us about that man who just saved you?" said the red girl

"He had.. a certain tattoo…" said the girl catching the red haired girl's interest

"What kind of tattoo?" said the red haired girl gathering her interest

 **Later**

Noctis walked around the parts of the town seeing many of the things the townspeople offered. He sees that this place is just as advanced as his own world. Minus many of the flying machines his world had.. then a green haired girl accidentally bumps into him

"Oh I'm so sorry" said the green haired girl as she catches a slight glimpse of Noctis's tattooed hand making her not click her mind at first. Noctis also noticed that she seems to be shorter than he is.

"No it's fine" said Noctis "And I hope you don't mind me asking but I'm kinda lost. Do you know where the city is?"

"Oh you mean Fort City? Just head up north. You can't miss it" said the green haired girl. She had to admit… he looked pretty cute… not to mention he had a particular scent….

"Thanks" said Noctis as he walks his way. When green haired saw him go, she felt like she was going to see him again. But she just didn't know when. Then she remembered his tattoo making her eyes go wide. And she turned around only to see that he is gone.

Noctis walked more and more to the city. But he noticed that every person who seemed to look at him started giving him strange looks. At least the people who saw his hand.

"Is there something wrong with my tattoo?" thought Noctis as he looks at the back of his hand and examines this strange tattoo and wonder what it meant to everyone here… for now Noctis believed it would be best to find a way to cover it.

Then when he reached the city. It was filled with people wandering around.

 **Meanwhile**

"Chloe. What makes a stranger's random heroic act so important?" said a lady with bluish white hair

"Ruby. Trust me you may want to see this." Said the red haired girl now named Chloe handing Ruby a tape

"Well you better be right" said Ruby as she takes the tape and puts it in a machine and looks at the footage. She could barely get a glimpse at Noctis's face as he warps to save the woman and kills the beast. And the fact that the camera is cracked doesn't help either. But what she does see. Is a good look at his hand.

"See. I told you." Said Chloe

"Oh my God. This could change everything." Said Ruby

"What must we do?" said Chloe

"I will report to Mattero for further instruction. Go.. slay some monsters or meet up with your fan club, I'll contact you later" said Ruby taking the tape out of the machine and leaving.

"…slut" muttered Chloe knowing that Ruby won't hear her.

"Whore. Now you made me see that bastard" thought Ruby as she walks away to what appears to be a church

Ruby then walks to an old man who definitely was not watching erotic videos

"Mattero?" said Ruby

"Oh!-ugh Ruby! What brings you here?" said Mattero who suddenly turns off his device and drinks his coffee as Ruby rolls her eyes

"We have seen someone with.. a 'God's Gift' tattoo" said Ruby causing Mattero to spit out his coffee as he then looks at the walls.

"The prophecy is nearby!?. This could turn the tide of the war! The dusk monsters' presence here could finally be gone! " said Mattero

"Do you have any specific instructions" said Ruby expecting him to say something perverted

"Hmm.. find the 'God's Gift'. See if we can get into some sort of alliance with him" said Mattero

"Yes sir" said Ruby as she leaves the building

As Ruby left the building she gets her phone and dials a number

" _Hello?_ " said a voice on Ruby's phone

"Hey Chloe. We have new orders" said Ruby

" _Ok then what are they?_ " said the voice who turned out to be Chloe

"Mattero said to track him down. See if you can bring him in." Said Ruby

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis knew he wasn't a resident of this place… but… a guys got to survive somehow. So he then walked into a small shop and tried not to look suspicious as he walks to the hot dogs packets… he then snatched a couple when the shopkeeper wasn't looking. Only for the shopkeeper to see him as he tries to sneak away

"HEY YOU GOT TO PAY FOR THAT PAL!" yelled the angry shopkeeper but then Noctis warped away causing the shopkeeper to be too shocked to do anything….

"Oh dear I hope I won't use this too much" thought Noctis as he knows he is far from the shop… and opens one of the hot dog packets and starts eating the hot dog inside of it.

"I knew I should have snatched some ketchup" thought Noctis before storing the other packet in his jacket

Then Noctis walked towards a bunch of people moving boxes to hide if the store manager. But the boxes smelled so good… Noctis felt like he has to get a taste so he grabbed one of the boxes

"Hey. Stop!" said one of the box handlers

Noctis knew that if he were to warp away.. they would have eventually find him with the smell of the pastry and he can't warp very far.

So he threw it as far as he could.

"Quick catch it!" said one of the handlers as they all turned their attention to the box that he just threw. Noctis took this chance to make a run for it.

"C'mon get it get it get it get it get it!" said one of the handlers as it falls down the ledge on to tthefirst floor

"Crap" said the handler that almost caught it

"If a child sees that that's your fault" said one of the other handlers while the worker that almost caught it flips the bird at him.

 **Meanwhile**

"Oh Jarod that spaghetti was so amazing" said a girl

"Just wait for desert babe. I ordered it with you in mind" said a man named Jarod

Then the box plopped onto their table and opened

"Eeek!" said the girl as they were shocked at the pastry

"Jarod. What's going on. I'm coming over" said somebody

"Quick! We'll have to eat it before someone sees it! We'll know we're safe when our lips touch" said Jarod as he and the girl put their heads in the box and started eating the erotic pastry.

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis stopped running and rested on a support pillar to catch his breath and sits down on a bench. And unwraps the other hot dog.

"*Sigh* I guess there is no turning back now" muttered Noctis as then eats the hot dog and leaves the mall. And when he left he noticed it was getting late

"Hey! Kid?" said someone as Noctis turned his attention to the person. "You really shouldn't be outside at a time like this"

"Oh ugh.. sorry" said Noctis as he passes by the person

"I've got to find someplace to sleep" thought Noctis

 **Meanwhile**

"Oh naughty Nocty is tired huh? Well let me make it better for you" said the masked man

 **Back to Noctis**

As Noctis walked around the city suddenly everyone seems to be running away..

"Don't tell me.." thought Noctis then suddenly a Jormungand slithered out if a building "God damnit"

Noctis then conjures a gun and shoots the snake beast causing it's attention to be focused on him and it immediately slithered after Noctis as he conjures a spear and throws it and it impales the beast's tail causing it make a really loud hiss. And slither even faster towards Noctis causing him to make a run for it.

Noctis ran across the street accidentally causing many cars to stop making the drivers angry until the Jormungand right in front of them. Noctis ran as fast as he could. His mind was to busy trying to outmanuver the beast on foot that he didn't think about warping away. He ran into the corner if a building and quickly made his way through every tight space hoping it would slow down the snake giving him time to think.

Then suddenly a girl with a Gatling gun and a strange hairstyle suddenly appeared and started unleashes lots of bullets at the snake beast causing it to stop chasing Noctis and slithered away to escape the girl as she and a police force pursued the beast.

"Oh thank God" thought Noctis as he is finally able to stop and catch his breath. Then he heard lots of gunshots and an even louder hiss.

"Ehh I'm sure they've got it covered" muttered Noctis to himself

"We have a man down! MAN DOWN!" said a police man

"They'll manage" Noctis muttered again to himself

"We need back up!" said another police man

".." now Noctis didn't know what to say about that

Then suddenly a police car nearly landed on him

"*Sigh* I knew it was too good to be true" said Noctis to himself vas he runs in the direction of where he hears the gunshots "I know I have only a few shots left for now.. but screw it." As Noctis shot a fire spell at the snake causing it burst in flames giving the girl an opening to kill it so she unleashes whatever bullets the Gatling gun has, shredding the snake to bits.

Noctis felt like he has done enough so he decides to warp away when everyone wasn't looking. Noctis then he simply walks through the city that hasn't gotten wrecked by Jormungand. He looked at how similar this world is to his own, minus the giant and strange wild animals…. and chocobos. He started to wonder when or if he will ever return back to his own world. It made him worry. What if he lose everything? What if he never were to return to his own world, what will happen to his kingdom then? This got Noctis to feel very worried for his friends and how much Ardyn will wreck havoc.

Noctis then sees a newspaper that flew into his face and it says "Red masked man seen causing destruction. Last seen running into a strange swirly circle" Noctis looks at a picture and it was a red guy with two swords on his back… and the portal looked very similar to the one Noctis went through… only it was green instead of white.

"I guess every place has it's troublemakers" thought Noctis before tossing the newspaper away before settling down on a bench and starts closing his eyes out of tiredness…. Before his eyes shot wide open as tried to look for the paper as he remembers that the picture showed some sort of swirly portal only to see it flew away to far for Noctis to bother… so he just started getting tired again and laid down once more and started to fall asleep.

 **The next day**

"Hey. Wake up! Wake up sleepy head" said a female voice

"He sure is handsome for someone sleeping outside" said another female voice

Noctis felt some poking on his face. Causing his eyes to start to open

"Wakey Wakey." Said the first voice

Noctis's eyes shot open

"Finally. Hey sir. You are sleeping on a bench. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to too ask you to leave" said the first voice who turned put to be a girl with black hair and the other voice is from a taller girl with black hair

"Oh I'm sorry" said Noctis getting up and walks away

"Hey wait!" said the taller girl

"?" said Noctis

"Do you have a place to stay?" said the taller girl

"….No?" said Noctis unsure how to respond to that

"Do you know where a hotel is.. I may have gotten drunk again" lied Noctis hoping it would not make them too suspicious. Sure Noctis knows he is a prince an all but.. He also knows he isn't a prince of this place.

"Well you don't look like a drinker" said the shorter girl

"Ugh… just started?" said Noctis

"Tsk tsk. You got to stay away from that stuff. It will make you lose your good looks" said the shorter girl

"Got it. Cya" said Noctis as he walks further away

As Noctis leaves the area he then sees the streets seem to be very busy judging by the huge amount of cars driving by. Noctis knew that he is probably going to need to adapt to this world no matter how strange it is.

 **Meanwhile**

" **Hmm… Maybe I just need to give him a little push."** said the masked man as he watches Noctis from the shadows " **Hmmmmmm…..** " as he then gets an idea as he shoots a beam to hit an unmanned car that Noctis just walked by.

 **Back to Noctis**

Suddenly a car behind Noctis exploded and an aramusha suddenly was in front of Noctis wacking him with his sword causing Noctis to go flying into a moving car

"Oof!" said Noctis as he felt the impact and falls on the ground. Noctis then gets up, fixes his back and cracked his knuckles "Your on" as he then warps to the shadow warrior with a sword in his hand. Then the aramusha tried to slice Noctis in half as Noctis blocks it with his sword. Then Noctis conjured a gun and starts shooting the thing as it dashes away in an attempt to dodge the bullets as some missed. While others hit.

"HIIIIIISSSSSS!" said the shadow warrior as it tries to go further away

"Oh no you don't!" said Noctis as he threw the sword as it impales the beast's chest causing it to stumble down. Noctis warps to it and was about to finish it off with his gun and suddenly the beast kicked him causing him to hit the wall. When Noctis got up he realized he was too late to stop the thing. He then picks a cloth out of his pocket that he has been keeping in his pocket that he honestly doesn't remember why exactly he put it in there and wraps and ties it around his tattooed hand.

"Damn. I almost had him" said Noctis as he runs to the corner of an alley to see if it is nearby only to find nothing. Noctis decides he will need some time to rest… and find food because he hasn't eaten since he woke up… maybe he should have grabbed more than two hot dogs… then Noctis passes by a bar and stops in his tracks to see that the sigh says "Bar n Burger" and damn Noctis had to admit they sounded good. Noctis knew Ignis doesn't like bars. But honestly. Noctis doesn't care. He saw how great Gladio felt after he went to a bar so why shouldn't Noctis give it a try

Then he remembered… different worlds have different currencies… so Gil is pretty much worthless… this made Noctis's head slump down… before having a ray of hope that this may have a possible barter or someone interested in Gil… it was worth a shot in his opinion.. he walked in. And he sees a bunch of middle aged men drinking. A bunch of gorgeous waitressess with a few of them giving him flirtatious looks. Noctis had to admit the place looked nice. With animal head trophies on a wall, People playing pool, and lots of guns hanging on the wall, a couple people playing darts, several passed out people on the floor, chairs, a big TV, and the bartender looked gorgeous as well. It's like everything he imagined from what Gladios told him… minus the brawls.. unless it's just that Noctis arrived at a moment that there wasn't a fight. Noctis then walks to the bartender

"Hey there handsome. What can I do for you today?" said the bartender

"Well… I'm new around here.. so what exactly to you have?" Said Noctis

"Hmm… well… we have Vodka, beer, superbeer, Death wish, Whiskey,…" said the bartender

 **Later**

Noctis barely remembered any of the names the bartender mentioned….

"Ok um… can I try the beer?" said Noctis as the bartender seems to have an idea

"Hey boy-o, I'll let you have this for free if.. " said the bartender as she then whispers in Noctis's ear. And surprisingly it wasn't as dirty as Noctis expected to be stubborn all… but when he looked at some of the other customers. A lot of the guys seem to be giving him looks of jealously.. and some of the maids seem to be looking at the bartender with jealousy. Sure Noctis knows it's probably strange but… he is broke.

"Can that come with a burger?" said Noctis

"Sure" said the bartender as she grabs his hand and leads him into the one if the back rooms

 **Later (I'll leave it to your imagination)**

"Now that's what I call 'service'" said Noctis happily as he and the bartender leave the backdoor despite jealousy coming from a lot of other people

"We can do it again anytime handsome. Rawr" said the bartender giving the Noctis the burger and bottle of beer as she goes back into the one of the back rooms

As Noctis sits down on a chair he takes a bite of the burger

"Damn. This is amazing" though Noctis as he eats more if it.

"Don't eat too fast or you'll choke" said one of the maids as Noctis finishes his burger

"Im sorry. I haven't eaten in a while" said Noctis

"I can see that. But if you want get a bite come by anytime. I'm sure you won't regret it" said the waitress flirtatiously causing Noctis to blush

"I guess I will" said Noctis happily as he gets up, grabbed his beer bottle and left with all the waitresses and bartender waving at him and saying "Come again!"

Then when Noctis left the building they all shot glares at each other for a moment before resuming their work

Noctis tried to make his bottle as not visible as possible as he walked by building with some people giving him some states… at the fact that he is carrying a beer bottle.

Noctis then went into an alley, warped to a building and sat down on a vent

"Welp here goes nothing" said Noctis to himself as he remembers Ignis saying that alchohols are bad while Gladios says they taste good. He opens the beer bottle and sips it. "Damn Gladios was right it does taste good"

In fact. Noctis then remembers what Ignis said next

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ ***sigh* Damn it Gladios. Noctis if you ever turn to alchohol. Just promise me that you'll only drink no more than one bottle a week." said Ignis putting his hand on his face starting to give up trying to convince Noctis and Prompto to never touch that stuff**_

" _ **Hey were did my leftover bottle go?" said Gladios**_

" _ **Huh?" said Ignis before seeing that Prompto took it and drank that last bit of beer in the bottle**_

" _ **GOD DAMNIT PROMPTO" said Ignis shaking him as Gladios and Noctis try to hold in a laugh**_

" _ **Licking doorknobs is Illegal on other planets" said Prompto as he was being shaken this made Noctis and Gladio snort with laughter**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Well that went nowhere" said Noctis to himself as he then remembers something he has ignored his entire time here…. Noctis digs in his pockets hoping that there maybe something he can use…. Then he ends up taking out his phone and a pair of earbuds

"Hmm… I wonder" said Noctis quietly to himself as he turns his phone on and sees it has no signal… "*Sigh* figures" as he then puts his earbuds on and starts listening to whatever songs he has put on their while he drinks more of his beer. Leaving only half left. Causing him to feel tired as he then takes a few sips more leaving only a fourth of beer left. As he picks the "Shuffle" option on his music app as he starts to drift asleep… as he sleeps he thinks of home… no Gladio, no Ignis, no Prompto, no Iris, no guitar, no bass, no Luna… no nothing but the clothes on his back. This made him wish that he never touched the crystal, but then again what choice did he have?

 **Play Cube Creator OST "New Morning"**

 **A couple hours later**

Noctis wakes up to see nothing has changed. So he drank the last of the beer. So he then throws it away and unsteadily walks to the edge and takes off his earbuds as the beer effects start to slowly wear off….. then Noctis makes his way to the edge and climb down the building.

"Damn what have I been missing?" thought Noctis as he reaches the ground and starts walking towards where he sees a bunch of people crowding around the same red haired girl who fought with the police.

"Damn. I guess she's a celebrity" thought Noctis as he walks behind the crowd

Noctis then noticed that the red haired girl might be seeing him… Because he sees her make her way through the crowd seemingly in his direction. So Noctis decided to walk away as non suspicious as possible. So he walked to the left of a building and turned….. and he felt like he was being watched… at first he thought it may have been there red headed… but this stare felt like someone familiar… but he couldn't put his finger on it… then he looks up at the top of the building and he sees some sort of figure starting at him. Then the figure turns around and disappears from Noctis's sight. Noctis assumed it's just random person that just happened to see him but something about the person felt off..

"Wait up!" said female voice that Noctis recognized as the red head he just saw as he turns around to face her. The red haired girl seems to be hiding behind a trash can as he fans pass by without checking

"That is impossible" thought Noctis as not one single person decided to look behind that trash can as Noctis turns back around and proceeded to walk away. But then he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him. So he turned around once more to see the red haired girl following him.

"Ugh…. Can I help you with something?" said Noctis

"*huff* As matter of fact *puff* you can" said the girl

"And what'll that be?" Said Noctis

"Come with me" said the girl making Noctis wondering what she is up to

"….. I'll pass" said Noctis turning around walking away. Noctis would have warped away but there are too many witnesses in his opinion. Judging by the security cameras that scanning around the area that he was walking.

"Hey!" Said the girl

"I will not let him get away… NOT AFTER HOURS OF SEARCHING!" thought the red haired girl as she tries to catch up to him.

"Wait up" said the red head girl again

"*Sigh* what is it?" Said Noctis slightly annoyed but curious what she will say

"Can't you think about-" said The red haired girl as they suddenly heard a building get wrecked and lots if screaming and police surens. And when they turned to the direction of the sound to see a huge Jabberwock running and wrecking around town.

"Does monster wrecking the city happen a lot?" said Noctis

"Sometimes… but that doesn't looking like any monster I know. We have to stop it!" said The red haired as she grabs Noctis's hand while forgetting that she was tired and ran towards the Jabberwock

"Wah?-hey!" said Noctis as the red haired girl grabbed one if his hands and basically is dragging him along

"I never got your name though" said the red haired girl

"It's Noctis" said Noctis as he continues to get dragged by her

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe" said the red haired girl now named Chloe as she then grabs a gun and starts to shoot the Jabberwock's wings causing it to turn it's attention to Chloe growling at her "Are you not going to help!?"

Noctis rolled his eyes and made a spear conjure out of nowhere making Chloe wonder how he did that. Noctis threw the spear at the jabberwock hitting one of it's wings causing it to stumble a back a bit. As Noctis conjures a gun in his hand and warps closer to the jabberwock and starts to shoot it's head making it furious at him as it lunges towards him to bite only for Noctis to jump out of the way and try to shoot it again… but Noctis was out if ammo for that gun

"Dammit I knew I should've refilled this gun before I went on that ship" thought Noctis as he conjures a sword and makes the gun disappear. Then Noctis was about to warp bug he just couldn't…. Then he realized…. He has depleted his warping ability…. "Oh great that makes thing worse" as Noctis then tried to run as the Jabberwock chased after him catching up to him very quickly…. Then..

Chop

The Jabberwock's head then falls off

Now Noctis turns around to see a blond guy sheathing a sword on top of the beast. Noctis took this chance to catch his breath

"Thanks Alec" said Chloe as she then runs over to Noctis as Alec ignored them and simply walked away

"*huff* well. *Puff* is it about coming with you? *huff*" said Noctis feeling very dehydrated because all he had that day was a little bit of beer….

"Yup" said Chloe

"*Sigh* how long do you plan on asking?" Said Noctis

"Until you say yes" said Chloe desperately trying not to sound smug. Noctis knew that if he were to run she would track him down anyway. But he is curious to why she wants him to come with her and sure that's suspicious as hell to him. But he felt he could trust her for this.

"Fine but no tricks" said Noctis still suspicious of her as she then began to take his and lead him down the street further

"So where are we going?" said Noctis as she leads him to a car.

"To the academy" said Chloe

"Oh great. More school…" said Noctis as he tries his best not to cringe at the fact that he is going to a school.

"Don't worry it won't be so bad" said Chloe "Just think of the good you will do" that last part caught Noctis's attention and made him wonder what exactly she meant by "good" as they both enter the far as Chloe drives it and is passing by a lot of things.

"So how far exactly is the academy?" said Noctis

"Oh not that far." Said Chloe "Hmm… that's funny"

"What is it?" said Noctis

"There's usually traffic around this time" said Chloe

"Figured" thought Noctis

"So…. Is that it right over there?" Said Noctis pointing to a very big building. Much bigger than all the ones in the city

"Yup" said Chloe

Noctis looked at the building and saw how it looked much taller than he expected

 **Later**

Noctis and Chloe exit the car and walk up into the building.

"Are there other academies this big?" said Noctis as they both walk to the elevator

"Nope this one is the biggest. Because closest the other academies has gotten is only half the size of this." Said Chloe as she closes the elevator door and presses on the room buttons. "So. How did you do that thing?"

"Thing?" said Noctis

"Your teleportation. How long have you been able to do that?" said Chloe

"Ugh…" said Noctis as suddenly the elevator door opened they walked out to see two students walking at a certain direction

"Hey Chlotz!" said Chloe

"Big sis?" said the red haired student now named Chlotz

"Yes it's me!. So where are you two going?" said Chloe

"We are going to the church to get our ether checked" said Chlotz "I bet I will be an S rank" as everyone but Noctis sweatdropped

"That is very convenient. Noctis go with them." Said Chloe "And good luck" as she walks away

"Hey there. My name is Chlotz and this here is Fuuko" said Chlotz referring to the pink haired girl right next to him while extending his hand towards Noctis

"…My name is Noctis" said Noctis taking his hand for a handshake

"It's nice to meet you" said Fuuko enthusiastically and she had to admit. Noctis looks pretty handsome… maybe even potential boyfriend material

"Ok. So where to now" said Noctis

"Just follow me." Said Chlotz as they walk outside to a pyramid shaped building to see and old man immediately hide his phone as soon as he saw them as they approached him

"Welcome chosen disciples! We stand in a branch of the church located at the center of Fort City" said the old man "I, Mattero, am the high priest leading this church."

"Is the high priest someone important?" whispered Chlotz to Fuuko

"I've heard that there the most important people in the churches in each area" whispered Fuuko

"I guess that makes him pretty important then" whispered Chlotz as Mattero leads the three of them into the church

"Oh God I hope this won't involve pain" thought Noctis

 **A few moments later**

"Now show me proof that you three are indeed disciples" said Mattero as the four of them are in a yellow room

Them Fuuko, Chlotz and Noctis's(despite the cloth covering his hand) hands started to glow in response

"Indeed you are all disciples guided here by the hand of the star god" said Mattero "For the past twent years people lived in fear of the dusk monsters. I'm sure there is no need to explain that. But it is your duties to protect the world and exterminate the creatures with your holy powers"

"Hm.. I guess this shall help me with my task" thought Noctis seeing this as a way to stop the monsters if this world from leaking into his.

"I guess it's my duty now" said Noctis

"Mmm. I expect great things from you all" said Mattero

"Umm…" said Chlotz

"What is it?" said Mattero

"This holy power of the disciples" said Chlotz "What is it again?"

"Good heavens. Didn't your previous school teach you anything about it?" said Mattero

 **A moment of boring exposition later**

"Well then. Now you must go to the research lab for your qualifying exams" said Mattero

"Oh god… then what was the point of this?" thought Noctis

"It's finally time" said Chlotz

"I have high hopes for you all. Because you are selected to be the elite *Nemesis Hunters*. Now go seek chief Ruby. She will take you from there." Said Mattero as the three of them walk away

"That felt like a huge waste of time" said Chlotz

"Well if you didn't asked him about what has been happening for years it wouldn't have been so long" said Fuuko as they walk back into the academy and walk towards a fancy looking door. They entered the place to see a room full of tubes and other techy stuff. While a green haired man seems to be checking something

"Um. Excuse me?" said Noctis

"Huh? Who are you three?" said the man?

"We're here for the qualifying exams" said Noctis

"Oh. I see. Hey Ruby! There are some people here to see you!" said the green haired man as a moment later a blue haired lady

"My my he is pretty cute" thought Ruby looking at Noctis

"Welcome you three. I'm the chief researcher here. My name is Ruby. And this here is Mark" said Ruby gesturing to the man now named Mark

"Good lord that is one smoking hot tomato" said Chlotz oggling her voluptuous figure causing Noctis and Fuuko to facepalm as Ruby giggles in response

"Chlotz your inner thoughts are coming out of your mouth" said Fuuko

"Are you drooling?" said Noctis as he takes a step away from Chlotz as he immediately wipes his mouth after Noctis said that

"You're an honest young man. I like that" said Ruby "But other than that. Is there anything you would like to know before you start?"

"…" Said Noctis as get honestly didn't care.

"Let's move on to the qualifying exam then" said Ruby

"Chlotz. Your first. Fuuko your next. And you'll be last" said Ruby

"Ok" said Noctis hoping that this exam won't involve writing or anything painful

"All right S rank here I come!" said Chlotz as he steps into one of the tubes as it then scans him for a few moments while yet looked slightly bored in there.

 **Later after Chlotz and Fuuko received their ranks**

"Alright then your up" said Ruby as Noctis steps into the machine

Noctis enters the machine as it then scans all over his body making

*Ding*

Noctis then exits the machine walks over to Chlotz and Fuuko

"Alright the exam is done. Noctis. You're an A rank elite" said Ruby

"Hmm… strange Chloe did say that Noctis was the God's Gift. Wouldn't that mean he would be an S rank?" thought Ruby

"Aw man… but not bad." Said Chlotz as Noctis is a rank higher than him

"Now Noctis we are going to calculate your ether account" said Ruby as suddenly an alarm went off

"OH MY GOD!" said Mark

"What is it?!" said Ruby worried that something terrible has happened

"His ether is more than 1,500!" said Mark "Its off the scale!"

"Is it a malfunction?" said Ruby

"Hm… I guess my magic is more powerful than ether then?" thought Noctis while Chlotz and Fuuko gave him a shocked look

"What?" said Noctis

"So this is how much ether a God's Gift has?" thought Ruby shocked the amazing results as suddenly the lights turned off.

"*sigh* I knew I should've emptied the ether machine" said Mark turning on the backup power as the lights started to come on again" said Mark

"So Chloe was right." Said Ruby "Noctis let me see your tattoo" said Ruby as Noctis then unraps his hand to reveal a God's Gift tattoo… it also made her wonder why he wrapped it, but she decided to save some questions for later as she examines his hand for a moment. And Noctis had to admit it felt soothing.

"Man. I have some amazing classmates" said Chlotz

"Since you're a God's Gift I am going to give you this?" said Ruby as she gives Noctis some sort of necklace. "It is an ether amp. It's a special device that make disciples with high ether amounts can use. This should help you a lot"

"Thanks" said Noctis believing that this thing may strengthen his abilities

"Now then. Please enjoy the rest of your day" said Ruby "We'll be sure to call you again God's Gift"

"Um… ok" said Noctis as he leaves the room followed by Fuuko and Chlotz

"Noctis wait up!" said Fuuko "Where are you going?"

"Yeah man don't you wanna hang?" said Chlotz as Noctis continues to walk through a door leaving them behind

Noctis then walks to an elderly lady at the desk.

"Hello there. Are you Noctis?" said the old lady

"Yes" said Noctis

"Ah! God's Gift it us such an honor!" Said the lady before turning around and getting a box "Now then. What size shirt and pants do you wear?"

"Ugh… large" said Noctis slightly weirded out. But then again he will be attending this place. It's probably better than living off the streets.

"Ok here is your uniforms and room key. I hope you enjoy your stay" said the old lady handing Noctis a room key and box

"Thank you" said Noctis as he leaves the lady and sees a couple girls one with long brown hair and the other with shirt green hair walk by

"Hey uh. Do you two know where room 89 is?" said Noctis to them causing them to fluster a bit

"Oh my God! A hot guy is talking to me!" thought the green haired girl

"Damn. I guess being a 3rd year has it's upsides" thought the brown haired girl

"We would love to" said the brown haired girl as they lead him to the elevator and pressed the number 4 button

"So…. What's your name?" said the brown haired girl

"Noctis" said Noctis

"That's nice. My name is Melissa, and this is Sydney" said the brown haired girl now named Melissa

"So what's in the box?" said Sydney

"My uniforms. Why?" said Noctis

"Just wondering" said Sydney feeling she has asked a stupid question as the elevator door opens and the two girls then lead Noctis to a dorm room with the number 89 on it

"This should be the place. Feel free to ask us for help" said Sydney as they both walked away as Noctis unlocked the door to reveal a somewhat decent looking dorm room.

"Hm. Better than that bench. I guess as he shuts the door, puts the box on his bed and opens it. He takes out a bunch of uniforms and….. swim trunks? So he puts them in in the drawers. Then when he looked in the box he sees something wrapped in paper that was at the bottom of the clothes. Then Noctis puts on one of the uniforms.

Noctis picks it up from the box and unwrapping revealing a white phone, a charger for it and a note that read that this is the school phone, what the number for this is, and a thanks from… Mable.. Noctis assumes that Mable is probably the old lady that he got his things from

"I guess this is the school phone then" said Noctis comparing it to his own phone… "Hmm…." He then checked to see if the wires are compatible with his own phone and to his surprise it actually worked. Making him feel a huge a huge burden was taken off his hands so he then turns on his phone and starts looking through his music…. And sees that on the desk was a laptop with a note containing the passwords and other stuff

"Oh thank god" said Noctis to see that his music and other stuff is still intact. "Alright. Do Gladios did get me Type 1 Postive's new album and Jonathan Dollar's new single" Noctis then puts his earbuds on and starts listening to the music and falls asleep

 **(A/N yes those are not real musicians so don't bother looking them up. And as for the girls Noctis just met. They are actual characters but they are nameless in the game. So I decided to give them names. Also Noctis is listening to "Cry Cry Cry" by Johnny Cash… I think I may have gave one reference away D'OH)**

 **Meanwhile**

"I just realized" said Melissa

"What?" said Sydney

"We forgot to offer our numbers to him" said Melissa feelling like a failure

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see him again" said Sydney

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis hears some knocks on his door making him wake up slightly to take off one of his earbuds and them he fully hears the knocks. Noctis gets up and answers the door to see Chlotz and Fuuko outside

"Hey Noctis!" said Chlotz

"?" said Noctis "What beings you two here?"

"Would you like to hang with us? Cuz newbies stick together" said Chlotz "Sweet uniform man! That an awesome patch!"

"Thanks I guess." Said Noctis thinking about his offer… this could be a chance to see more of this place and be more familiar. "And sure"

"Alright!" Said Chlotz as Fuuko then grabs his hand as the two of them lead him to the elevator

 **Later**

"Do where are we going?" said Noctis as Fuuko is still holding his hand

"To the mall of course" as Chlotz as Noctis slightly stiffened

"See there is over there" said Chlotz making Noctis calm down realizing that it is a different mall than the one he caused trouble in as the three of them enter the mall

"So. What will we be doing here?" said Noctis

"Simple. There are new stores here" said Chlotz "Hey they got a new book store" as the three of them walk into it.

Noctis sees a short girl on a stool trying to reach for one of the books on top of a shelf

"Hey miss. Do you need help with that?" Said Noctis

"No I'm go-Whoah!" said the girl as she falls along with the shelf. Noctis sees that he has recovered enough energy to save her so he warps to catch her and warps away from the falling shelf. Next thing she knew was that Noctis was holding her bridal style "What happened?" as Noctis puts her down and examines the mess that was made. She also got a good look at his patch making her eyes widen on who exactly saved her.. and how good he looked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" said the manager "You! You-huh!?" as he was just about to yell at Noctis until he saw the God's Gift patch

"Your…. Your… God's Gift.. right?" said the manager

"Yeah. Why?" said Noctis wondering what being a God's Gift meant…

"*sigh* I'll let you off the hook this time. But if this happens again I won't be so easy" said the manager of the book shop before he and several other employees came to put the shelf back up and put all the books back. Then Noctis sees the girl walk up to him

"I'm sorry that happened" said the girl

"No. It's fine." Said Noctis as Chlotz and Fuuko catch up to him

"Yo Noctis! What happened?" said Chlotz

"The shelf got knocked over" said Noctis

"Well careful with that you could get yourself banned from the mall" said Fuuko believing Noctis knocked it down..

"Oh well let's go" said Noctis as he turns around to see the short girl has walked away as the three of them walk out of the bookstore

As they walked they suddenly heard a voice that said "Nocty!"

The three if them turn around to see the bartender that Noctis met earlier as she runs to him and gives him a hug

"I didn't expect you to see you here" said the bartender while Chlotz gave Noctis a jealous look while Noctis remembers that she never told him her name and Fuuko gave the girl a slightly jealous look at the fact that she hugged Noctis

"Noctis save some girls for me" said Chlotz

"I ugh.. didn't expect to see you here either" said Noctis as she let's go of him

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will see me here again if you often go here" said the girl as she then blows him a kiss as she walks away while Fuuko feel very jealous at her.

* **the mall will be closing in 30 minutes and thank you all for coming***

"Aw man. I knew we should've came earlier" said Chlotz as they leave the mall

 **Later**

"Chlotz I get that we're sorta of friends now but do you have to follow me to my dorm?" said Noctis

"Uh.. yeah about that… I lost my keys to my dorm room… and I have no where else to go. Can I crash with you for the night?" said Chlotz

"Damn it Chlotz" said Noctis as he and Chlotz enter his dorm

"Hey Noctis you got any playguy magazines?" said Chlotz

"Why?" said Noctis not knowing what that is

"Cuz I heard Tricia Cervas. I heard she's got some real looks in" said Chlotz

"I don't have any entertainment other than that computer." Said Noctis pointing to his laptophat cane with the room

"Can I use it?" said Chlotz

"Knock yourself out. And you can sleep on that chair" said Noctis as he gets on his bed and falls asleep while listening to Type 1 Postive

"Oh guys. I sure hope your ok" thought Noctis as he thinks of Ignis, Iris, Prompto, and Gladios

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Trivia**

 **1: a lot of the characters in the game are nameless so I decided give them names**

 **2: I have made a bunch of references can you guess them all?**

 **3: Yes this will be a harem story so don't bother asking**

 **4: I listened to so much Type O Negative while writing this DAMN IT. I think I gave away another reference**

 **Special thanks to WagnerFlin and theallaroundnerd**

 **So please review.. if you want more**


	2. Meadow

**Meadow**

 **Reviews**

 **WagnerFlin: Why thank you! I hope this was worth the wait**

 **Theallaroundnerd: well that's because you gave me a great idea. And now that I think about it… I guess Type 1 Postive does. Oh well.**

 **Ichika4594: Thank you! :D**

 **Jimbo7: Relax this won't be a multi crossover.**

 **The next day**

 **Warning. Some parts may be unintentionally cheesy. But then again. It all depends on your preferences**

 **Play: Super Smash Bros Brawl OST – Bramble Blast**

Noctis starts to wake up as he hears some knocking on his door. He looks to his left to see that Chlotz is alseep on the computer chair… he also notices that Chlotz seems to have fallen on the floor at one point while the laptop is shut. Noctis then puts his original phone onto the charger and grabs his school phone

*Knock knock*

Noctis slowly gets up and walks to his door and opens it to see Chloe

"Good morning Noctis" said Chloe

"Hey" said Noctis in response "Any reason why you came?"

"Well I'm looking for Chlotz. Because he's not in his dorm room and Fuuko said that she last saw him with you" said Chloe

"Oh him?" said Noctis "He's right there" pointing to a sleeping Chlotz on the floor as he tben walks to Chlotz and proceeded to tap him "Chlotz wake up"

"Zzz… five more minutes please…." Said Chlotz

"Chlotz I heard that your favorite TV show is getting a complete series DVD set" said Chloe

"Zz-Huh? Wait really!?" said Chlotz getting up quickly and dusting himself off

"Nope. I only said that to wake you up" said Chloe while Chlotz's head slumps down in sadness

"Don't worry Chlotz I'm sure it will get one soon" said Chloe before leaving the room "Also Chlotz I found your keys" putting them in Noctis's hand

"So. Do you know what class we got to go?" said Noctis

"Sure just follow me" said Chlotz as Noctis hands him his keys

"Do you really know where to go or are you just saying that?" said Noctis

"Relax man. I'm pretty sure I got this" said Chlotz as they both walk into the elevator and Chlotz presses an elevator button

"Alright Noctis just head to room that says 2nd year on it. I'll catch up with you in a little bit" said Chlotz as Noctis leaves the elevator

Noctis sees the door that Chlotz was referring to and when he opened it he received a lot of stares from the students that were there making Noctis feel slightly uncomfortable…. As he simply takes a seat next to Fuuko

"Hey Fuuko. I didn't miss anything did I?" said Noctis

"Nope. Class was just about to start" said Fuuko

"Just stay calm Fuuko. Don't embarrass yourself and you'll be fine" thought Fuuko as she is worried she might embarrass herself in front of Noctis

"So that's God's Gift.. whoah" said a boy who seems to be a bit short for his age

"I thought only an S rank would be a God's Gift" said another boy

"Hey isn't that the guy Melissa was talking about?" said someone behind Noctis

Then the door opens but no one seems to notice and in came Chlotz who seemed glad no one saw him come in as he sits behind Noctis

"Everyone's looking at Noctis" said Chlotz

"It can't be helped. He us God's Gift" said Fuuko

"So ugh…. Where's the teacher?" said Noctis turning around to Chlotz

"It's my sister Chloe she should be here in a few-" said Chlotz as a door opened and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at who entered the classroom…. Who turned out to be Chloe

"Now then. Narika, since the class president is not here today, please start the day off" said Chloe s a blue haired girl now named Narika gets up from her seat and walks to the front of the class.

"Ah.. y-yes…. E-everyone. Please stand" said Narika as everyone stands up

"G-good morning, Ms. Chloe. …Everyone please take your seats" said Narika taking a seat next to Noctis

"Get ready for a boring day Noctis" thought Noctis to himself…. Hoping that it isn't math

Noctis looks at her and sees that her face is red

"Umm…. Are you all right?" said Noctis catching her by surprise that God's Gift of all people would ask her that today

"Oh.. Yes. I'm fine" said Narika shyly "Its my first time doing the morning greeting. I'm just nervous"

"Hm. Does that mean you get stage fright?" said Noctis

"Yes" said Narika "I-its nice to meet you"

"Alright everyone pay attention. We will learn history" said Chloe

 **A boring history lesson later**

"As you all know that this world is made up of 6 elements. Aqua, wind, earth, what are the remaining two? Narika" said Chloe

"Don't fall asleep don't fall asleep don't fall asleep" thought Noctis

"Ether and Dusk" said Narika

"Now then you all know what has recently been happening with all the monster attacks" said Chloe

"If we just keep fighting outside the dusk circle the monster attacks will never end" said a blond boy who Noctis recognized as Alec making everyone feel a bit depressed

"But do not worry we have great news. The star god has granted us a God's Gift" said Chloe making everyone happy to know that there is hope "With his help we will be able to fight the monsters in the dusk circles"

"But.. going into the dusk circles where no one else has gone.. isn't that nerve wracking!?" said Narika to Noctis

"Yes. But I'm sure I'll manage one-way or another" said Noctis "But if it's to spare us from those things. Then I'll gladly do it"

"Wow. You must be very brave" said Narika

"Hey…. You're an S rank too aren't you?" said Fuuko to Narika recognizing her patch

"Yes" said Narika

"Oh wow. We're the same rank! Want to be friends?" said Fuuko

"I would love to" said Narika as Chloe approached them

"Narika, Fuuko, can you join me to the office please?" said Chloe

"Sure" said Fuuko

"Ok" said Narika as the three of them leave the room

This made Noctis slightly curious to what they were going to do as then Feels a hand on his shoulder that turned out to be Chlotz's hand

"Hey Noctis. Guess what" said Chlotz

"What?" said Noctis

"I heard that at the end of winter the academy will hold a special party" said Chlotz "Its called the Star Conception Festival"

"Is there a particular reason why you ask me that?" said Noctis

"You seem to be doing well with the ladies… and… I want your help with trying to get a date… plus there is a chance that anyone could be blessed with something everyone calls 'happily ever after'"

"That last part sounds strangely vague" said Noctis

"Oh come on Noctis. It can't be that bad. Plus people who have been recorded having that blessing end up having successful lives" said Chlotz

"Huh. That.. actually doesn't sound that bad when you put it that way." Said Noctis

"I know… bit other than that. Thanks for letting me crash with you" said Chlotz

"No prob I guess.." said Noctis as everyone begins to leave their seats and the room

* **Would God"s Gift please report to the office please? I repeat can God's Gift report to the office***

"Does everyone have to call me 'God's Gift'?" said Noctis

"Well. Not that many people know you personally" said Chlotz

"….. Cya" said Noctis as he leaves the room

 **Later**

Noctis walks into an office and sees Mattero, Chloe, Narika, Fuuko, and the green haired girl that directed Noctis to the city

"Hey… it's him again!" thought the green haired girl when she recognized his scent

"Well looks like this is everyone" said Chloe as Mattero gets up from his seat

"Well then Noctis. There is a reason why I called you all here. Because you are all S rank disciples we will be sending you into the dusk circles that have activated" said Mattero

"If we fight together we'll make better star children" said Chloe… now this got Noctis to be slightly curious and a bit unsettled when she said "make star children"

"Just play along Noctis… You'll learn soon enough" thought Noctis

"Remember. We will be going to places that are very dangerous. The disciples with the highest rate of survival were prioritized for this task" said Chloe

"I see… I'll do it" said Noctis thinking it can't be as bad as nighttime in his world. Dear God those demons sometimes give him nightmares

"We are currently requesting approval of sending you and the girls there. Once it's approved you will go immediately" said Mattero

"I know it's going to be tough. But let's do for the sake of the world" said Chloe

"Oh how I so envy that young lad… charming all the girls" muttered Mattero obviously referring to Noctis

"Did you say something sir?" said Chloe who sees to be annoyed at him

"Make sure you train yourselves before going into actual battle" said Mattero "Well then please excuse me" as Mattero as The rest of them began to leave the office

"That's what I thought" said Chloe

"Now then we could use the R&D machine for training. And you are all dismissed for the day said Chloe

"Wow. The days are short aren't they." Said Noctis

"Well school has only started so every first week should be short" said Chloe as she leaves the four of them

"…" said Noctis as he Noctis as he walks away

"Hey Noctis wait up!" said Fuuko as she, The green haired girl and Narika begin to follow Noctis "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to my dorm." Said Noctis

"Don't you want to head to the mall again?" said Fuuko

"Didn't we just go there yesterday?" said Noctis

"Yes but don't you want to go again?" said Fuuko

"I'm sorry Fuuko. But mayb-" said Noctis before Chlotz showing up out of nowhere surprising everyone but the green haired girl

"Yo Noctis!" said Chlotz

"Where did you come from?" said Noctis

"I walked… why? Am I just that stealthy?" said Chlotz

"*sigh* I'm heading back to my dorm" said Noctis walking to the elevator

"Hey wait up!" said Chlotz

"Chlotz. Do you have to follow me to my dorm every time?" said Noctis as Chlotz joins him in the elevator

"We are friends Noctis" said Chlotz

"Did you forget your keys again?" said Noctis

"No. I just wanted to hang." Said Chlotz

"Really?" said Noctis

"Yup" said Chlotz as the elevator door opens and they both walk to Noctis's dorm

"Chlotz can you wait out here for a few moments?" said Noctis as he enters his dorm

"Sure" said Chlotz

 **A moment later**

Noctis comes out of the dorm in his Prince's fatigue outfit

"Now then, I'm heading to the bar" said Noctis

"Wait… an actual bar!?" said Chlotz

"Yeah. Why?" said Noctis not seeing anything wrong with it

"Its. A. Bar" said Chlotz

"So?" said Noctis

"You were going to go… Without me!" said Chlotz

"Um… is there something wrong?" said Noctis

"Nevermind. Let's just go" said Chlotz

 **Later after exiting the school**

"So ugh… do you know where this bar is?" said Chlotz

"Of course I do" said Noctis as they both walk past the mall

 **Meanwhile**

" **Tsk Tsk. Oh the bar. Great times are always held there.** " Said a masked man as he watches Noctis and Chlotz walk through the city " **let me give you some toys to play with a little twist** "

 **Back to Noctis**

Then Noctis and Chlotz suddenly hear a….

"RAAAAAAGH!" yelled a monster out voice that Noctis absolutely hated and recognized.. as the night demon and it's two fireball sidekicks

"Damn it. Not those again… but why at daytime?" Said Noctis to himself

Then a hulking night demon and a couple fireballs came into their vision.. but what strikes Noctis as strange is why they are out here in the middle of the day instead of nighttime

"HOLY S***T! DUSK MONSTER!" said Chlotz

Noctis didn't really care about what Chlotz just said and ran towards the demon

"Noctis wait!" said Chlotz

The demon then sees Noctis run straight towards it and it uses it's sword and tries to slash Noctis in half

"Not this time" said Noctis as he conjures a claymore and hits the demon's back before dodging one of the fireballs. Noctis then makes the claymore disappear and conjuring a spear dumbfounding Chlotz

"A God's Gift can do that?!" thought Chlotz as Noctis warps right in front of him and throws the spear at the demon impaling it's chest then it pulls it out and throws it back at Noctis. Then a bunch of dusk monsters started to appear in support of the demon.

"More company? Well s**t" said Noctis as he conjures a pistol and starts to shoot the dusk monsters taking out a few of them. Before turning around to dodge a strike from. Then Noctis got an idea as he warps to Chlotz.."Chlotz. what weapons are you good at using?" causing the demons to wonder where Noctis went

"What?- how did you do that!?" Said Chlotz

"Just answer my question!" said Noctis

"I use guns" said Chlotz

"Would a pistol work?" said Noctis

"Yeah. You know I was a sharp shooter in my aiming cla-" said Chlotz

"That's great Prompto- I mean ugh… Chlotz" said Noctis shoving a pistol he conjured into Chlotz's hands

"S**t…. Well he did say he's good with guns.." thought Noctis

"Prompto? What's that supposed to mean?" said Chlotz

"Sorry. You remind me of a friend of mine" said Noctis as he warps back to the monsters as they notice him, the demon then tries to ram its fist into him as Noctis jumps our of the way and conjures the same claymore from earlier and chops the demon's arm off causing it to stumble back as Noctis then conjures his claymore and decapitates the beast while it was distracted making a loud thud. He turns around and sees the dusk monsters right about to jump him until the suddenly got shot dead

"Thanks Chlotz" said Noctis as he conjures a spear as blocks incoming attacks from the fireballs as he chops one of them in half in a single strike killing it and then Chlotz shoots the other causing it to be distracted as Noctis impales it with his spear

"Hoo wee. That was… AWESOME" said Chlotz

"Thanks ma- wait a minute… are we forgetting something?" said Noctis as they both turned around as more dusk monsters started to appear as they hear more police sirens

"Wanna let them deal with it?" said Chlotz

"Nah. It gives us a good workout" said Noctis as he conjures another pistol as they both aim for the dusk monsters started to approach them "Whoever gets the least kills pays"

"Your on" said Chlotz as they both began to shoot the dusk monsters

 **Meanwhile**

" **Aagh Noct. Making friends already? So all those times you bonded with people paid off. Maybe you should gave spent more time with her before you came here…. Now what was her name? Hmmm….."** ( **A/N no it isn't Luna)** said the masked man as he thinks of the girl as he then turns around to a blond man approaching him **"Tsk Tsk. Getting impatient already?"**

"I thought I told you to get me more of those monsters" said The blond man **"Relax. They only come when they find the entrance. Plus a bunch of monsters in particular is currently arriving that may catch your interest"** said the masked man

"Really? Tell me more" said the blond man

 **Back to Noctis**

"Now that was awesome… again" said Chlotz as the gun he borrowed from Noctis disappears "Hey Noct how do you do that?"

"Do what?" said Noctis

"That thing you do with your weapons. How you made them appear out of nowhere?" said Chlotz

"That is a family secret" said Noctis vaguely as they both continue walking

"Like a family magic trick?" said Chlotz

"Yeah" said Noctis

"Also. I know we're going to a bar but. You never told me where. Or what it's called" said Chlotz

"You never asked" said Noctis "Well we are close to it. And the sign should say 'Bar n Burger'"

"That sounds like a pretty good place" said Chlotz

"It is. That's why we are going there" said Noctis thinking of how good the beer is… and an obvious other thing

 **Later**

"Welp here it is. The 'Bar n Burger'" said Noctis

"Nice." Said Chlotz as they both walked in the bar

"Nocty!" said the bartender

"Hey…isn't that the same lady that hugged you yesterday?" said Chlotz

"And a gorgeous one indeed" thought Chlotz

"Yes she is" said Noctis as they both walked towards the table

"What can I get you two today?" said the bartender as Noctis gets an idea

Noctis checks his pockets. And pretends to forget his wallet

"S***t. Hey Chlotz. You got money?" said Noctis 'nervously' sure it was a dick move but Noctis is broke. And he knows he needs to get some money as well.

"Yeah. Why? You forget your wallet?" said Chlotz

"Yeah .." said Noctis

"*Sigh* Noctis you can't forget these kinds of things" said Chlotz

"Hey there boys" said one of the waitresses flirtatiously putting her arm around Noctis can I get you two?" Honestly Noctis didn't care that she is touching him.

"I wonder how people treat Gladios at a bar.." thought Noctis as it suddenly comes to his mind

"Say...where is everyone else?" said Noctis noticing they the only customers and she and the bartender were the only workers here

"Honestly we were wondering the same thing" said the waitress "besides that guy over there" as they all briefly looked at a sleeping drunk man "as for my fellow waitresses. I just know they had the day off"

"Vanessa. Are you wearing a gag ball!?" said the waitress at the bartender now named Vanessa who now sees that the three of them are looking at her as she hurriedly turns around to take it off

"Ugh… no?" said Vanessa hiding it behind her back

"Alright then. I'll have the same thing as last time" said Noctis turning to the waitress

 **Later**

"Man Noct you were right. This is good stuff" said Chlotz "We got to come here again"

"I know. We got to head back soon." Said Noctis

"Are you sure you two boys sure you want to leave?" said the bartender who seemed disappointed that Noctis was going to leave

"Yeah. If we got late I'm afraid we would be in trouble" said Noctis "Lets go Chlotz" as they both walk out of the bar

"Aw… I look forward to your next visit" said the bartender as she runs over to Noctis to hug him

"But don't you want a ride home?" said Vanessa still holding onto him

"Vanessa as much as I'd love to. But I don't feel comfortable going back in a van with the words 'Shagon Wagon' on it" said Noctis

"Huh?" said Vanessa letting go of Noctis and turning around to look at her van to see the words

"Grrrr… Monica…." Said Vanessa "*sigh* Nocty, I'm sorry for that.. but please come again soon. Also when I offered you a ride I meant a ride in my car."

"Relax. You know I will" said Noctis as they wave at each other goodbye as Noctis and Chlotz start walking back to the academy

"So. They seemed to know you well" said Chlotz "How long have you known them?"

"..Atually I just met them 3 days ago" said Noctis

"Really?... Ok. They seem to like you a lot" said Chlotz "Damn you got game." Then Chlotz gets an idea

"Hey Noctis…" said Chlotz as they bother walked through the city as it was getting dawn

"Yeah?" said Noctis

"Can you help me get a date with a hot girl?" said Chlotz

"Chlotz we literally just met 2 days ago." Said Noctis

"Come on Noctis. We newbies stick together." Said Chlotz

"Maybe later on." Said Noctis

 **Play: Katawa Shoujo – Breathlessly**

"Aw… ok" said Chlotz "So. Are we heading anywhere else?"

"Why? Is there somewhere you want to go?" said Noctis

"Yes." Said Chlotz as the both stop in their tracks

"And where would that be?" said Noctis

"To the gun store" said Chlotz

"You do that. I'm heading back to the academy" said Noctis walking ahead of Chlotz

"Hey man wait up!" said Chlotz as he catches up with Noctis as the see the academy getting closer and closer to the more they walk

"Do you think someone will say something about us being gone?" said Chlotz right when they reached it

"As long as we keep our mouths shut on where we've been. I think no one will care" said Noctis as they enter the academy. "See you tomorrow" as Noctis then heads to the elevator and presses the button to his floor. When the elevator opened he sees Fuuko standing outside

"Hey Fuuko." Said Noctis

"Noctis. Mark and Ruby seem to want to see you tomorrow" said Fuuko

"Got it" said Noctis as he walks into his dorm

"Well. Today was interesting. I just hope this school won't be as hard as my other…" thought Noctis as he looks on his desk to see his charging white phone…. Then he gets an idea…. But be decided he'll do it tomorrow as he gets on his bed

"*Sigh*… I will be back soon guys… I will…." Said Noctis quietly to himself as he couldn't sleep for a while… sure he is starting to assimilate into this world… but he still misses everyone back home… and it also bothered him what could be leading his world's monsters here.

"You'll be fine. Just stick to your instincts like you always do" whispered Noctis to himself after an hour of just laying down. As he finally reaches tiredness as his eyes closed to sleep.

 **Meanwhile**

*Bump*

"Oh sorry sir" said an unimportant man

" **Tsk tsk. You need you watch where you are going"** said the masked man as the unimportant man feels weirded out by the mask and scurries away. When the coast is clear the masked man puts a strange circle shaped object on a wall where he was sure no one would really bother to look.

" **Oh Noctis. I'm sure you would love this…..Given** **time** **"** said the masked man as he smirks under his mask

 **The next day**

Noctis wakes up and sees that he has woken up earlier than he usually would… honestly Noctis didn't care as he gets up and puts on his God's Gift uniform. He sits down on his bed for a bit..

"Alright Noctis let's see what this school has in store for the first week." Thought Noctis as he gets up and leaves his dorm and when he opened the door he saw Chlotz at the door.

"Chlotz should I expect you to be at my door every morning?" said Noctis

"Well…... Actually it really all depends on the day. So… not really?" said Chlotz as Noctis suddenly gets an idea

"Ok then.. hey Chlotz.. do you know what time we have to wake up?" said Noctis

"6:31. Why?" said Chlotz

"Damn. Now that is what I call 'coincidance'" thought Noctis remembering that he had to wake up that exact same time when he went to school with Prompto as he goes back into his dorm to set an alarm before leaving it and closing his door.

"Hey man you can't leave me behind!" said Chlotz as they both walk into the elevator

"So. What subjects do we have today?" said Noctis pressing room 1 button

"Wait.. did you not get a schedule paper like everyone else?" said Chlotz as the elevator door opens and they both leave it

"Well … I never fully explored my dorm" said Noctis as they walk through the hallway

"That explains it." Said Chlotz "But to answer your question…. That-" said Chlotz

"Um…. Noctis?" said a voice which made Chlotz and Noctis turn around to see Narika approaching them

"Hey ugh… Narika." Said Noctis as he suddenly remembers her name before getting elbowed by Chlotz

"Noctis we need you in the office." Said Narika

"Am I in trouble?" said Noctis

"What? No. That's not what I meant" said Narika waving her hands in panic for a moment "Didn't Fuuko tell you?" making Noctis remember what Fuuko told him yesterday

"Oh now I remember. I'm sorry if I gave you a worry" said Noctis

"No it's fine really" Narika calming down

"Cya Nict" said Chlotz as he leaves them

"Nict? Did you just call me Nict?" said Noctis

"Sorry can't hear ya!" said Chlotz as he dispears into the corner

"*sigh* let's get the over with" said Noctis as he and Narika walk through a different hallway

"Play it cool Narika. This is God's Gift!" thought Narika as she tries to think of something to say to Noctis as they continue walking

"So Noctis… how have you been Noctis?" said Narika

"I've been doing fine. Why do you ask?" said Noctis

"Well I… ugh…" said Narika

"Hold it together Narika! If you want to bond with God's Gift you need to stop stuttering" thought Narika as they both reach the office door. Noctis opens it to see Ruby, Mark, Chloe, Fuuko, and the green haired girl as they seem to have been waiting for them

"Are we late?" said Noctis

"No. You are just in time." Said Ruby "Our superiors approved of our request to send you and the girls to the dusk circles. I hope you are ready for that"

"In a day? Doesn't that seem quick?" said Noctis

"Well… it's better than later. Because there are increases in reports of monsters entering the island. And some have been uncovered and possibly not from the dusk circles" said Ruby. When she mentioned the last part, Noctis knew exactly what she was talking about

"Just say nothing. Now is not the time" thought Noctis

"Where exactly is the dusk circle I will be going to?" said Noctis

"The one where we will be flying you to the dusk circle that has been least active" said Ruby "And Narika and Fuuko has volunteered to come with you. So please we mustn't waste a moment" as she leads Noctis, Fuuko, and Narika out of the office leaving Chloe and the green haired girl to whatever they were doing before

Noctis, Fuuko, Narika, and Ruby leave the office and walk through the hallway

"When you said we will be flying there… does that mean-?" said Noctis

"Yes. You are going to be flying in a ship" said Ruby

"I was expecting her to say jet but.. ok" thought Noctis as they go through the back door of the school revealing a hangar with a parked flying ship that Noctis doesn't seem to recognize at all

"This…. Is a very strange school" said Noctis

"Well it does teach piloting skills…" said Narika quietly

"It must be quite the budget" said Fuuko

"Well.. in history class it said that this school was built by-" said Narika

"Alright everyone you see that ship right there?" said Ruby

"Yeah. Is that what we will be riding?" said Fuuko

"Yes. I hope you enjoy your flight. And Noctis don't try anything funny just because your alone with them." Said Ruby as the three of the approach Mark who is writing stuff on his clipboard

"…Ok I guess?" said Noctis unsure how to respond to that

"Hey everyone. Now then. God's Gift. You will be using this from now on to go to the dusk circles. It's called the 'E.S. Savage'. You better not crash it.. even though it will mostly be on autopilot" said Mark

"Now then. The other girls and our team will be monitoring you with the communication gear" said Ruby as she gives Noctis, Fuuko, and Narika earpieces as the E. door opens and Fuuko and Narika walk in and Noctis then gets stopped by Ruby

"Be careful we wouldn't want to lose our God's Gift, and 2 S ranks now do we?" said Ruby

"I'm pretty sure no" said Noctis

"Good" said Ruby as she gets closer to Noctis's ear

"I look forward to your return" she whispered in a somewhat seductive tone making Noctis blush a bit as she lets him go into the plane

Noctis sees that the inside of the E.S Savage looks like it would look like it was from an airplane. Noctis was a bit disappointed because he was expecting some techy stuff since the E.S Savage looked advanced as all hell from the outside as he takes a seat. Then Fuuko and Narika then began to sit of each side of him. This got him to be curious of what they are up to.

"Hey Noctis" said Fuuko

"Hey" said Noctis

"I hope you don't mind me asking…. But how long have you known you had your God's Gift tattoo?"

"I actually only got it about…. I think it was a week ago" said Noctis

"Wow. You must had quite the surprise when you realized it" said Fuuko

"Yeah I was" said Noctis playing along

"So is this the first time you flown in something like this?" said Fuuko

 **Flashback**

 **Noctis, Ignis, Gladios, and Prompto were in the car**

" **Do it Noctis;" said Prompto as Noctis presses a button as the car transforms into a flying car and starts to soar through the air**

" **Wooho-" said Prompto**

" **YEA-" said Gladios**

 ***Bump***

 **The four of them were suddenly silent and wide eyes**

" **What was that?" said Prompto**

" **I think I hit a lamp" said Noctis as Ignis looks at where he sees smoke**

" **WE LOST A WING!" said Ignis**

" **S***t" said Noctis "I think I left my phone in the hotel" ignoring what Ignis said**

" **AAAAAAGH" yelled the four of them as the flying car crashes into the ground as they continue to sit in it for a moment**

" **Everyone ok?" said Gladios**

" **Noctis! You got to learn to be more careful! This thing is expensive" said Ignis as Prompto barfs outside the car**

" ***sigh*" said Noctis putting his head on the driver wheel**

 **Flashback end**

"No I have not" lied Noctis remembering the hassle he had to go through to get it fixed

"Well…. This is my second time" said Fuuko

"Really?" said Noctis

"Yeah. Last year I went on flying trip with my friend and her big brother" said Fuuko "We flew over the town, over the grass fields, and over the forest. It was so much fun. What about you Narika?"

"Im sorry but like Noctis this is my first time on an advanced flight like this as well" said Narika

 ***We will be landing shortly. I suggest going into your battle costumes or whatever you call it*** said the speaker in a voice that strangley sounds like Mark

"Is that Mark's voice?" said Noctis

"Certainly sounds like him" said Fuuko as her and Narika's hands started to glow and Noctis can only see a bright blue and pink light for a moment

 **(A/N since I'm too lazy to describe what Fuuko and Narika look like in their battle outfits. Just look at their transformations on You Tu be)**

"Cmon Noctis! Use your transformation" said Fuuko who looks strangely eager to see what outfit Noctis will wear

"I'll try" said Noctis as his tattoo and necklace starts to glow dark purple And Narika and Fuuko could only see a dark purple light for a moment. Then when the lightstopped Noctis looks at himself as he is now wearing a white scarf, a black sleeveless skin tight suit, and a pair of long arm bands. Noctis then sees that he is holding a couple weapons that look like violet twin blades..

"Whoah-wait what are these?" said Noctis referring to the blades in his hands

"I think those are switchblades" said Fuuko as Noctis makes them disappear making Fuuko and Narika to get shocked "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"NOCTIS YOUR WEAPONS!" said Narika

"Relax. I only put it away" said Noctis

"Put it away!? You made them disappear!" said Fuuko

"*Sigh*" said Noctis as he conjures them back "Happy?"

"Noctis.. is this one of your God's Gift powers?" said Narika believing that Noctis may have more tricks up his sleeve. As they all got back in the seats

 ***We are now entering the dusk circle. Be ready and brace for impact***

"Wait what!?" said Fuuko as they all felt a bump on the plane… then the door opened

Noctis gets up from his seat out of the ship and sees a place of darkness filed with many purple and pink twisted crowns

"This… this does not look good" said Noctis to himself as Fuuko and Narika come of our of the ship

"So this is a labrynth…" said Fuuko

"A place where no ether can reach.." said Narika

*Noctis. You there?* Said Ruby

"Yes we are here. So… what now" said Noctis pressing a button on his earpiece

*We need you three to more… how do I say this.. it's more of a scouting mission. We don't expect you to destroy right away. We expect you to travel through the ins and outs of this place and work your way defeating monsters from there. Am I clear?* Said Ruby

"Yup" said Noctis as he walks towards the entrance

"Noctis wait up!" said Narika as she and Fuuko catch up to him

As the three of them walk through the labyrinth maze Noctis hears a familiar slithering noise making Noctis slightly panic and stop in his tracks

"Noctis are you ok?" said Narika seeing that Noctis has gotten a bit tense

"Keep your guards up. I'm afraid something very dangerous has found it's way here" said Noctis in as he carefully continues to walk as he sees it slither between two of the crowns "There you are…" as he puts the blades down and conjures a sniper ( **A/N he conjured a Cerberus Sniper rifle… and yes that is in the actual game of Final Fantasy 15)** Noctis shoots the snake making it hiss loudly as it slithers our of it's hiding place revealing itself to the three of them to be a Midgardsormr( **A/N I'll just call it a "giant cobra")**

"Oh my God!" said Fuuko "Is that a giant cobra!?" as the three if them pointed their weapons at it

"lets just kill it" said Noctis as he shoots it's head causing it to get angrier. Noctis then makes the rifle disappear and picks up the blades and runs straight towards the giant cobra

"Alright let's see how good these things are" thought Noctis as the cobra lunged at him as he slashes it's snout with one of blades. Then he sees that the snake is getting shot by Fuuko and Narika

"We got your back Noctis" said Fuuko

Noctis then makes the blades disappear and conjures a sword and throws it right at the Cobra's head puncturing the back of it's head making the cobra panic and desperately rives and in an attempt to get Noctis off. Noctis then warps to the sword and shoves the sword further into it's head until the blade was completely inside. Then Noctis warps to the ground and conjures a claymore

"This should make you stay down" said Noctis to himself as he slashes the cobra's head off

"Whoah" thought Fuuko as the cobra head hits the ground.

"Lets go" said Noctis continuing to walk down the path as he makes the claymore disappear

"Hey Noctis?" Said Fuuko

"Yeah?" said Noctis

"How did you do that?" said Fuuko

"Is it the teleportation" said Noctis guessing her question

"Yeah!" Said Fuuko

"*Sigh* knew it" thought Noctis as he now will expect that question way more often than he would like.

"So is that your God's Gift powers?" said Fuuko gaining Narika's interest as they continue to walk the hallway

"Sure" said Noctis believing that playing along with this is the best decision for now as they then hear lots of footsteps and flapping. They turned around to see lots of strange looking giant bats and mummies running right towards them. Noctis then conjures a sword and throws it directly into the chest of a mummy warping right to it

Fuuko and Narika was just about to join him until they saw more bats and mummies from the direction they were heading

"Narika?" said Fuuko

"Yes?" said Narika

"How much if a pain do you think this will be?" said Fuuko as she slices a mummy in half with her pistol blades

"Hopefully not much" said Narika as she shoots down a couple of the bats

"You think we should help Noctis?" Narika

"Well.. considering how much he handled himself earlier I think he'll be fine" said Fuuko as she stabs a bat that tried to dive bomb her

Noctis then slices several bats into pieces and turns around to punch a mummy but his fist went right through it's face

"Holy s***t these things are weaker than I thought" thought Noctis as he decapitates another mummy with his sword "I wonder how every one else is doing" referring to everyone back in his kingdom though his guess is that it is probably in a war as he makes his sword disappear and conjures a couple pistols and starts shooting the bats down by one until he heard

" **I… See… You….*chuckles*"** said a very threatening voice

This made Noctis feel a bit uneasy because it isn't a voice he recognizes. He slashes the last few mummies down. He turns around to see that Fuuko and Narika are busy fighting off more mummies and bats. Noctis then sees that one of the mummies is about to kill Fuuko

Noctis then throws his sword once again to impale the mummy's head. He then conjures a gun to finish the last mummy off right in front of Narika

"Um I think I-" said Narika stopping herself from finishing that sentence once she realized that Noctis was the one who killed it

"Thanks Noctis" said Fuuko

Noctis was just about to say something until heard that voice again

" **I look forward to playing with you. I'll hold off for now. Cuz the toys don't need to be tender now don't they?"** said the same voice from earlier

"Who said that?" said Noctis

" **Who I am is none of your concern. For now."** Said the voice

"Something tells me we wouldn't want to be here any longer" said Noctis

"Agreed" said Fuuko as they continue to walk down the path towards what appears to be an opening it lead to a huge room filled with nothing but a creepy looking staircase all the way in the corner

*Noctis. You still there?* Said Ruby

"Of course I am Ruby. And is there a reason why you called" said Noctis

*You have scouted enough. We were able to monitor the ecology of the monsters as well. Great Noctis and please, head back to the ship.* said Ruby

"Got it" said Noctis walking back from where he came followed by Fuuko and Narika only to bump into a force field in the way

"Ow" said Noctis rubbing his nose before poking the force field

"Ugh Ruby is there something going on?" said Narika as they suddenly the ground started to shake as suddenly a giant horned demon like creature with one blue arm, a pink arm, Pink legs, and a white torso emerging from the ground along with more shadow monsters

"Holy crap. That is hideous." Said Noctis

*Noctis get away from that right now!* Said Ruby "That thing is the dusk spawner if this labrynth!*

"Ruby we are trapped!" said Noctis remembering that a force field is blocking their exit "Ruby? Ruby you there?"

*I *kzzzt** said Ruby before his earpiece glitched out

"Uh oh" said Noctis before turning to Fuuko and Narika "see if you can get into contact with Ruby!" as they both nods and tried to contact Ruby

"Its no good! My earpiece isn't working!" said Fuuko as she starts to panic

"Well. There is no where to run then." Said Noctis "My god I need a drink"

"What do you suggest we do?" said Fuuko

"I'll fight the demon. You two just take care of those shadow things" said Noctis as he conjures a spear

"I'm starting to think we probably should have brought Chloe and Ellie" said Fuuko

"You got that right" said Noctis as he throws his spear to warp to the demon

"Wait, Ellie's the green haired girl right? Oh well. I'll ask later" thought Noctis as he warped to the demon. He then appears in front of the demon and stabs it's torso with his spear

"Raaaaaagh!" yelled the demon as it uses it's arm to try to whack Noctis as Noctis ducks from its hand

"Eat this!" yelled Noctis as he conjures a claymore and slashes the demon's torso with it causing it to take a few steps back. Noctis took this chance to slash it once more, then he making the claymore disappear. The demon then tries to bash him with both it's hands but Noctis jumped out of the way and conjured his spear and threw it right at the demon's head making it fall down dead. This relieved Noctis who is now a bit tired.

Then suddenly all the shadow monsters that were not yet defeated suddenly retreated into the creepy stairway. Then suddenly two of the crowns started to move revealing a chest and all the force fields that kept them from leaving then disappeared

Noctis was just about to approach Fuuko and Narika until he heard the threatening voice again

" **Good going. I'm impressed you managed to adapt to this. But then again this is the first floor hehe. I look forward to meeting you in person Noct.** " Said the voice

Noctis then decided to warp to the chest and open it

"Man it feels like I'm living that role play me, Prompto, Gladios, Ignis, and sometimes Iris used to do… again" remembering all those adventures he had

Noctis didn't know what to do now. The chest could be a trap, a bomb, or something unpleasant…. but he decided to open it anyway because he honestly felt like it. To his surprise nothing bad or unpleasant happened at all

"Hey Noctis what do you see in it?" said Fuuko

Noctis reaches into the chest and pulls out a black top hat with a bluish black stripes and dusts it off.

"A top hat? Really?" said Fuuko.

"Let's just go" said Noctis as walks to the hallway where they came in while bring the top hat with him. Then Noctis remembers. Killing the demon made all the invisible walls go away. So he tries to contact Ruby

"Hey Ruby you there?" said Noctis

*Noctis? Oh thank God! What happened?* said Ruby

"Well after the demon showed you there were some invisible walls that blacked us from being able to come back and when we killed it the walls began to disappear" said Noctis as he, Narika, and Fuuko start to walk back through the hallway they came in

*Hmm…. We will look into it later. Now then. You guys wouldn't mind. Heading back right?* Said Ruby rhetorically

"Not at all Ruby. Not at all." Said Noctis as he is really is starting to get thirsty

"Hey Noctis" said Narika

"Yeah?" said Noctis

"Is your teleportation also part of your God's Gift powers" said Narika "Because I don't know anyone that can do that" giving Noctis an idea

"Well. I discovered I can do that when I first got my God's gift powers" said Noctis

"Im sorry Ignis but I believe I already have too much attention" thought Noctis

"I see… It makes me wonder.. is there anything else that you can do?" said Narika

"We'll just have to wait and see" said Noctis as they finally reach the ship as the ship doors open

 ***Welcome back you three***

Noctis us now too tired to talk as he sits down in the chair as the plane starts to fly

 ***And we'll done with your mission. You have exceeded our expectations***

"Hey guys look out the window!" said Narika excitedly

"What is it?" said Noctis as he and Fuuko look out her window seeing some sort of flying crystal that connects to their world

"It's the rootstone! It's where the star god connects with this world" said Narika" I'd never thought I'd see it this close before!" As Fuuko and Noctis awkwardly look at each other and back at the crystal and returned to their seats

"I guess someone's excited" thought Noctis as he sees that Narika is a little excited about it

 **Later**

"Great work you three. You have brought us closer to stopping the dusk monsters. Though I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I just want you to know that. You are dismissed. Except you Noctis" said Ruby as Narika and Fuuko leave the room

"Now then. Noctis. I want to talk with you. And no your not in trouble and all. There is one thing I want to make clear up" said Ruby

"And what would that be?" said Noctis

"Why did you cover up your God's Gift tattoo?" said Ruby

"Well people who saw it gave me weird looks. And I thought there was something wrong with it" said Noctis

"Hm. Thanks for telling me. You are dismissed. Come see me at anytime Noctis" said Ruby

"Thanks Ruby" said Noctis as he Leaves the office

"And Noctis" said Ruby as Noctis turns around

"Check your phone" said Ruby as Noctis checks his white school phone

"Oh ok. Thanks again" said Noctis as he leaves the office to see Chlotz standing outside

"How long were you waiting?" said Noctis suspiciously

"I just got here" said Chlotz "I came to see you man. We are friends now"

"…" said Noctis as he walks away

"Where are you going?" said Chlotz

"To get a drink" said Noctis

"Your heading the wrong way" said Chlotz

"?" said Noctis

"The student store is this way" said Chlotz pointing to a different direction

"Wait… there's a student store here. And you never told me?" said Noctis

"You never asked" said Chlotz

"Well you got me there" thought Noctis

"Can you show me?" said Noctis as Chlotz leads him to get elevator

 **A bit later**

"Welp we're here" said Chlotz as they are now what appears to be some sort of grocery store within a school "let's go grab some sodas"

Noctis sees this as a chance to see more of how the world works so he could blend in more. Chlotz walks to the vending machine and puts his hand on the hand scanner then presses a button of the soda he wants and out came a can.

"A hand scanner on a vending machine?" thought Noctis "I wonder what more strange things this world has" as he puts his hand on the scanner to get some…'sprint soda' "the hell is this?"

"Hey guys!" said a voice who Noctis recognized as Fuuko's to see her, Narika, and Ellie approaching them. Noctis notices that a bunch of people are starting at them making him feel uncomfortable

"Hey Fuuko" said Chlotz as Noctis opens his can and leaves "Hey Noct where are you going?"

Noctis then walks towards the elevator until he saw a board filled with… clubs

"Hey they got a music club" thought Noctis as he remembers playing gigs back on his adventures though Gladios's guitar playing was terrible.. and Ignis being good with piano didn't nescassarily mean he was good on keyboard.. or other guitar but at least Prompto knew how to play the drums "Let's see swimming, art, drama, gymnastics, and athletics. Huh. They got a lot of stuff" as he hears two pairs of footsteps

"Noctis?" said one of the voices that Noctis recognized as Sydney's

"Hm?" said Noctis turning his head towards them

"Noctis it's us!" said Sydney as the run to him "You looking at club board?"

"Yeah" said Noctis finishing up his soda

"Have you thought of anything?" said Melissa thinking of Noctis joining the swimming club for obvious reasons

"Nope." Said Noctis "Well I will deal with this tomorrow" as he walks away putting the can in the trash

"Bye Noctis" said Vanessa as she and Sydney wave him good-bye for the day

"*Sigh* this has been an interesting day. I guess it will only get stranger from here" thought Noctis as he walks to the elevator

 **Meanwhile**

" **Hmm… perfect"** said the masked man as he sees a random unimportant person walking by

The masked man then grabs him and runs into the alley where he bumped into that other person earlier

"Hey what are you-OOF!" said the unimportant person as he gets thrown into the alleyway wall

" **Conrgats."** Said the masked man sadistically making the man he just grabbed feel scared

"Huh!? Wha-AGH!" said the unimportant man as he feels like something just penetrated through him. He looks down to see the masked man's arm has stabbed right through his chest

" **You get a quick death"** said the masked man as the mask seems to be smiling and revealing very sharp teeth as if the mask had a mind of it's own before ripping his arm out of the unimportant man as he falls down dead. The masked man then drenches his hand into the dead man's wound and uses his blood to draw some markings in the wall before pouring a bottle of liquid on it so people won't be able see it or smell it. He then picks up the dead body and puts it further in the wall and uses his blood once again to wrote 'Help' on the wall

" **Hehehe. This should not only scare them but attract panic** **and** **get** **the future king new toys to play with"** said the masked man to himself as he disappears in the darkness

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis is sitting down on his desk experimenting how compatible his original phone is to this world's computer

"Hmm.. maybe I could transfer my music on to my school phone" thought Noctis as he gets off his seat and gets onto his bed calling it a day

"I will be back you guys. I don't know when.. but I will be" said Noctis quietly to himself as he tries to think of ways to go back home

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **I am sorry you all had to wait an extra month than normally to get a new chapter. I hope this explains it but I have been working on 4 different stories at a time (This, My Gray story, My Fire Emblem story, and my Extremist story.)**

 **Trivia**

 **1: the story itself is named after my favorite album of all time "Innocence & Instinct" **

**2: I listened to Type O Negative, Anberlin, and Twenty One Pilots while writing this**

 **3: this chapter in particular is named after my favorite Stone Temple Pilots song "Meadow"**

 **4: I am very surprised at low amount of Conception crossovers stories on this site.**

 **5: Thank you all who have discovered this story getting this you all make me happy :)**

 **So please review. If you want more… or you can pm me or whatever.**

 **Next up: Second Horizon**


	3. Second Horizon

Second Horizon

 **Reviews**

 **keybladelight: well right now it's a too early for him to do that. Plus he really doesn't know everyone all that well.**

 **Wagnerflin: Well In glad you did :D**

 **Jimbo7: I see why your confused. Like I said, Melissa and Sydney are just names I gave to a couple unnamed characters. The ones I'm referring to are the ones the main character runs into when he goes to meet Serina.**

 **And one thing I may have to say. A part of this chapter should be unexpected. But believe or not it's actually part of the game and story of Conception 2. And part of the reason why this story is rated M. P.s this is more of a relationship building/set up chapter. So if this chapter seems filler ish then that is up to you. But if you like slice of life ish. Then I hope you will like this chapter.**

 **Play: Super Mario Galaxy – Space Junk Galaxy**

 _Dreamscape_

 _Noctis walks around a strange looking floor. He is unsure what he should do. He looks around to see this strange place. It reminds him if the labyrinth he just went through yesterday. It made him unsure what he was doing there and of there was a way out…_

" _Hehehe I…. See.. you….." said a voice. Then all of a sudden many eyes appears out of nowhere creepily staring at him_

" _This can't be good" said Noctis as he tries to summon a weapon. But nothing happened._

 _Then he turns around to see the same door he saw when he was actually in the labyrinth. Noctis felt scared…. Then he hears steps coming closer and closer. Without his abilities he would be a goner to this beast._

 _He sees a big disfigured hand attempt to grab him making him panic. Then when he closed his eyes and opened then he sees. A cage. He takes a closer look at cage to see a couple of hands holding onto the bars._

"…" _said Noctis as he slowly walks to it. He sees… that it's…. Himself.._

" _YOU!" said a voice that sounded like his. Then he gets a good look at who's in the cage. Realizing it's him_

" _GRRRR!" said the caged Noctis as he forces the bars to open. When it got out. It looked extremely twitchy and sleep deprived with terrifying black eyes_

" _Holy Crap!" said Noctis as he sees himself lunge at him_

 _Dreamscape end_

"*Gasp*" said Noctis getting up. He looks around to see that it's just a nightmare. Normally he is a heavy sleeper. And normally he doesn't fear beasts. But this felt different… at first he assumed it was some monster he fought before. Now Noctis didn't care at all. He looks put his window. It is very early in the morning.

"I hope my nightmares won't bite me in the ass" thought Noctis as changes into workout clothes that came "Oh well. If I'm to return I can't lose my looks. Otherwise they'll tease me about that issue again" referring to every time Gladios teased him about 'letting himself go' just because he didn't want to stay up very late at night with him training.

Noctis brushes his teeth, eats a breath mint, puts on deodorant, grabs his school phone. Luckily experimenting with his phones seemed to work as he was able to send his school phone his favorite music files.

Though since the music in his world isn't recognized in this because well. They don't exist in this world. Kind of a bummer but he can always manually label them later. He plugs his earbuds and starts looking through the files, picks a song, and listens to it on his earbuds as he walks to the elevator

"Well the day is boring so far. Hopefully it stays that way" thought Noctis opening the elevator to a one of his blue haired classmates wearing a white exercise shirt with black shirts while the other person in the elevator was Melissa wearing a black sports bra and black shorts. When Noctis walked in he felt a tap on his shoulder making him take off one of his earbuds

"Hey Noctis" said Melissa

"Hey." Said Noctis

"So. You're an early bird too like me and Allen?" said Melissa

"Not really" said Noctis

"Melissa are you friends with God's Gift?" said the blue haired guy now named Allen

"Well we only talk when we see each other. So… kind of?" said Melissa

"So Noctis. You going for a morning jog?" said Melissa

"I'm pretty sure Sydney would like to have woken up early today" thought Melissa

"I got nothing to do for the next three hours. So yeah" said Noctis

"Interesting" said Melissa

 ***Ding***

The elevator door opens and the three of them walk out

Then Melissa realized her chance to give Noctis her and Sydney's numbers. So she stops Noctis for a moment making Allen stop and watch

"Noctis. I wanted to add you for a while. Do you want to keep in contact?" said Melissa

"Ugh…." Said Noctis as he felt that question came our of nowhere. But he felt it wouldn't hurt to keep in contact with people he knows

"Oh no I may have blown it" thought Melissa as she started to panic on the inside

"Sure" said Noctis handing her his phone(even though his earbuds are still connected to it)

Melissa puts it her and Sydney's numbers into Noctis's contacts and gives it back. Then the three of the began to walk towards the exit. At the corner of his eye he notices Narika moving leaving the room. He notices that she is staring at him. He shrugged it off.

 **Later**

The three of them began jogging around the track. For some reason it reminded Noctis of something. But he just couldn't remember. It's on the tip of his tongue but he really couldn't bring the words out.

As the three of them continued to jog Noctis notices that he is being watched again. He looks at the metal benches to see no one there.

 **2 hours of jogging, a shower, and a walk back to Noctis's dorm later**

"*Sigh* I miss Ignis's cooking" said Noctis quietly to himself as he changes into his school uniform and leaves his dorm once again. Once Noctis gets in that elevator and reaches the bottom floor.

He walks over to the cafeteria to see that he is still a bit early but people have started to wake up. He walks around the store. He sees a 'meatball filled baguette' but he decided to two of them along with a another one of those 'sprint' drinks' and a pack of breath mints. He gets in the line to see that his fellow students are using their phones on a scanner to pay for their food.

"Oh S**t" thought Noctis seeing that they have a currency in their phones. Now Noctis was hoping that fate will have mercy on him. When it came to turn. He scanned his phone in it and to his surprise it actually worked. He decided to ask Chlotz or Chloe later

As Noctis walks to the table and starts eating one of his meatball filled baguettes. As he ate it he heard someone sit right next to him. When he looked in the direction. He saw that it was Chlotz. With a tray of pancakes

"Good morning Noctis" said Chlotz

"Morning Chlotz" said Noctis

"So. You plan on going to the bar again?" said Chlotz

"Chlotz is it because you just want to see the bar girls again?" said Noctis assuming that's why he asked judging by how he looked at Vanessa and the other bar maidens

"S**t he's onto me" thought Chlotz

"Uh.. no. Their food was good" said Chlotz

"Well. I was going to go after school" said Noctis "…probably"

"I see." Said Chlotz as he eats the pancakes. "But other than that. A third year recently got promoted to S rank we should go see her"

"We? Why do you want to drag me along?" said Noctis

"Am I really going to be friends with someone like this?" thought Noctis

"Well. You are God's Gift…" said Chlotz he forgets something to say

"Apparently so" thought Noctis

"*Sigh* let's get this over with" said Noctis as he finished his baguette "but first I need to drop a few things off" eating a breath mint and wiping his face with a napkin

 **A moment after Noctis dropping his other baguette in his dorm**

"So Noctis how do you think she will look" said Chlotz

"Im hoping for big and round." Thought Chlotz

"Your guess is as good as mine" said Noctis as they walk towards a 3rd year class

*Knock knock*

Noctis did not expect to see Melissa answer the door

"Hello Noctis. I didn't expect to see you here" said Melissa

"Hey Melissa-" said Noctis

"We're here to see the new S rank" said Chlotz said cutting Noctis off

"Oh you must mean Serina. She's…" said Melissa looking around the classroom

"Ok right now she isn't here" said Melissa "hmmm… Hey Sydney do you know where Serina is?"

"I'm pretty sure she is at the library" said Sydney

"Interesting. Let's go Nict" said Chlotz

"Why do you call me 'Nict'?" said Noctis

"That's just a nickname" said Chlotz "But let's just go"

"Cya later Melissa. Sorry we can't stay longer" said Noctis out if instinct

"No it's fine" said Melissa as Noctis and Chlotz leave the third year room

 **Later at the library**

"Hey Chlotz. Did you happen to get a description of Serina?" said Noctis

"Well. Just look for a cute girl with a huge rack. She should stand out from the crowd" said Chlotz as he walks into where the comic books are

Noctis wondered where the hell Chlotz got that description from. But he decided to ask later and looks around the library and sees the same small girl from the mall. He walks over to her as she tries to reach a book

"Hey again. Do you want help this this" said Noctis and she almost reached the book she wanted

"Huh!?" catching her off guard and falling… again. Only this time the shelf did not fall over. But fell on to Noctis making them both hit the ground.

"Ow" said Noctis

"You really to work on your balance" thought Noctis as she gets off him and leaves the library

"I guess we won't find our beautiful new teammate then" said Chlotz

"Is there literally no other girl you haven't checked?" said Noctis

"Now there is" said Chlotz

"Let's just leave Chlotz. I'm pretty sure you'll see her sooner or later" said Noctis

 **Later**

"So then what subjects do we have today?" said Noctis

"*shivers* Math…" said Chlotz

"Well s**t" thought Noctis as the subject he will be starting with is his least favorite subject that has been the bane of his existence.

"Well that sucks." Said Noctis as they walk into the elevator and Chlotz presses a button

*Ding*

"So then who's teaching?" said Noctis as they both walk outside to look for their classroom

"I believe it's Mr. Barnes" said Chlotz

"Do you know anything and him?" said Noctis

"Well I know he used to teach at one of my old schools. Don't know much about him other than that" said Chlotz as they reach their classroom

They opened the door to see that there is only one other person there. That being Allen

"Hey God's Gift" said Allen

"Hello Mr. God's Gift. I am Mr. Barnes" said a bald man about 6'0 tall and a beard

"Um. Hi." Said Noctis as he takes his seat while Chlotz sits next to him.

"Well then. Since you are a God's Gift, I expect great things from you. Whether it be now or the future" said Mr. Barnes

"Thanks I guess" said Noctis and now that Noctis thinks about it. He is also very tall compared to most of the people in his school so far with most of the people who are a grade higher than him only reach up to 5'5 compared to his 5'9 (A/N yes that's Noctis's actual canon height) so he sort of stuck out in the crowd.

Then the door opened and a bunch of students started pouring in. One of them being Fuuko.

"Hey Noctis. I didn't expect to see you here this early" said Fuuko

"Well. I didn't expect to wake up early" said Noctis "I'm starting to think it was a mistake"

"Don't be like that. Being an early bird has it's benefits" said Fuuko

 **A boring math class later**

"That concludes math today" said Mr. Barnes as everyone starts to leave

"That was a nightmare" said Noctis

"Agreed" said Chlotz as they both get up and started walking out

"Say. Noctis did you ever join a club?" said Fuuko catching up with them

"No. Why?" said Noctis

"I was just curious." Said Fuuko "I still have not chosen one either"

"I see" said Noctis

"I need your suggestion though. What club do you think I should join?" said Fuuko

"Ugh… Well.. what are you good at?" said Noctis

"Well there is.. swimming and volleyball. Everything else I'm average at." Said Fuuko

"Well. Which did you think has improved your life ever since you stated it?" said Noctis sure it was off for him to say that. But for some reason he just had to say that.

"Swimming." Said Fuuko

"Then join the aquatics team" said Noctis as he remembers being a flyer for an aquatics team

"Hmm.. thanks Noct! I'll try that!" said Fuuko walking to a door which Noctis assumes is probably where the pool is

"Good choice Noctis" said Chlotz

"Why'-" said Noctis before catching on to why Chlotz said that "Never mind. So where to next?"

"Next up. Is gym." said Chlotz

"Gym? That can't be that bad. Right?" said Noctis

"It will be for most nerds" said Chlotz as Narika walks up to the seemingly out of nowhere.

"Noctis I'm sorry that you might have to tame some time off and come with me" said Narika

"It it another trip to a labrynth?" said Noctis

"No. It's something else." Said Narika

"Oh ok. I'm sorry but I will see you later Chlotz" said Noctis

"Nah man it's fine. As long as you tell me how it went" said Chlotz going off to gym class

"So where exactly are we going?" said Noctis

"We have a guest waiting at the lab" said Narika

"And should I know who this guest is?" said Noctis as Narika leads him down the hallway

"Nope. But they are waiting in the lab" said Narika "So then… have you joined a club?"

"No I have not" said Noctis who has a feeling in his gut that more people will ask that "What about you?"

"I am in the student council. Right now there is a meeting coming soon and I'm very nervous about it" said Noctis

"Why's that?" Said Noctis

"Well.. it's decided that the student council will be collecting donations. But because everyone was busy. That's why I was picked to be in charge of it." Said Narika "And that means I will be saying speeches. And I am not good with that stuff"

"Well. Me neither. But of you want.. then maybe I can help you later on?" Said Noctis

"Noctis is helping me!?. Ok Narika. Just don't screw this up" thought Narika

"Y-You really mean it?" said Narika

"Sure." Said Noctis

"Oh.. thank you. What's a huge relief to hear" said Narika feeling less nervous as they reach the lab door. "Ruby is waiting for you in there" Noctis nods and walks in the door to see Ruby writing down some things on a clipboard

"Hm? Oh hello Noctis. Have you been making friends?" said Ruby

"Yeah" said Noctis

"Well not really but… kind of?" thought Noctis as he really doesn't consider a lot of people to be friends. Well other than Chlotz.

"Well. You better starting cozying up with the maidens and start making star children" said Ruby

"Star Children? Why do I feel a subliminal message?" thought Noctis

"But other than that. We have a guest here to see you" said Ruby

"?" said Noctis

"Ah. So your God's Gift" said a man walking in the room

"Is that him?" said Noctis

"Yes" said Ruby

"I am Enzea Marker" said the man now named Enzea

"This man is a VIP from Angelmarker Industries" said Ruby "But the reason why I called you here is because there is going to be a new member for your team. And her name is-Wait. Where did she go?"

"I thought she was with you" said Enzea

"Uh. Will this be a problem?" said Noctis

"Well not really. It's nothing unusual for her to disappear like that" said Enzea

"Nevertheless. I'll have my men search for her." Said Enzea

"Then… would it be ok if I look for her too?" said Noctis

"That would be wonderful!. But if she is found I'll give you a call" said Ruby "And by the way. She has black and white hair. So you'll know her when you see her because her hair colors are half and half"

"That strangely sounds familiar" thought Noctis as he leaves the room

"Hey Noctis how was it?" said Narika

"We're you waiting at that door the entire time?" said Noctis

"Uh.. no? B-But besides that. I'm excited to be receiving your help" said Narika

"I see" said Noctis "But right now. Have you by chance seem a girl with half of her hair being black while the other half was white?"

"I'm afraid not." Said Narika

"Oh well. I'll help you once I find her" said Noctis

"Why exactly are you looking for her?" said Narika curiously

"She is the new S rank that's joining us" said Noctis

"Really? That is so awesome!" said Narika "And good luck finding her"

"Thanks Narika" said Noctis as he walks away

"Oh no.. he didn't tell me how it went! Oh well I'll ask him again later" said Narika

 **After a while of searching**

"Dear God I've looked everywhere. And I still can't fi-" said Noctis as he remembers the one place he never checked

"The cafeteria" thought Noctis as he into the elevator and presses a button

*Ding*

Noctis exits the elevator and walks to the cafeteria. He sees in the corner that fits the description of having half Black half white hair looking in the vending machine.

"Hey…. What's the girl that shot the snake" thought Noctis referring his encounter with the snake when he first came to this world as he walks up to her

"Hey uh.. Are you an S rank?" said Noctis to the girl

"Hm? Oh. Yes I am. Who are you?" said the girl

"I'm Noctis" said Noctis

"Noctis… are you the God's Gift Enzea was talking about?" said the girl

"Yes I am" said Noctis

"I see. I'm Torri" said The girl now named Torri

"Well Torri. Enzea has been looking for you" said Noctis

"He has? Was he angry?" said Torri

"No. He is just worried" said Noctis

".." said Torri looking at a certain candy at the vending machine

"Do you want something from that?" said Noctis

"I do.. but I don't have the energy" said Torri

"Eh it wouldn't hurt" thought Noctis as he puts his hand on the scanner and picked out the candy that Torri seems to want. Noctis picks it out if them Chinese right after it fell and handed it to Torri

"Huh? You.. you're giving it to me?" said Torri

"Sure it's for you" said Noctis as she then takes the candy

"Thank you…" said Torri with a smile on her face "You're a nice person"

"Thanks. But let's head back to the lab" said Noctis

"Hmm… her speech pattern is a little strange. I wouldn't surprised if there are more to her judging by the way she acts" thought Noctis as they both walk into the elevator

 **Later**

"I found her" said Noctis as he walks in the door to see Ruby, Enzea, Chloe, Fuuko, Ellie, Narika, and the small blue haired girl from earlier

"Thank you Noctis" said Enzea "Everyone. Meet Torri. She will be a disciples among you starting tomorrow. Now then it's about time I return to my company. Ruby. I'll leave her to you" as Enzea then walks out the door Noctis and Torri just entered through

"Now then Noctis. I know this seems a little fast but. I'm afraid the school cannot wait any longer. Your going to need to 'classmate' with one of these girls.

"So that must be Serina" thought Noctis "huh. I never expected her to be the shirt girl from the library… wait.. did she say 'classmate'!?"

"Um… wait. You said making Star Children…d-does t-that mean… I'm going to be a father!?" said Noctis as he turns pale

"Calm down sweetie. Not technically. Star children are warriors" said Ruby but she sees Noctis on his knees and his hands on his head muttering gibberish

"Thiscantbehappeningwhyeouldcjhfck" said Noctis

"Ruby I think you broke him" said Fuuko as Chloe walks up to him

"Cur non habeo quo puer primo" said Noctis

"There there Noctis. It's not as bad as you think" said Chloe putting his back and trying to comfort

"Wait. I recognize that language!" said Narika

"Wait he's speaking an entirely different language?" said Fuuko "I thought that was gibberish"

"Can you translate?" said Ruby

"He's saying something about a child" said Narika "I don't know but I know he's speaking Latin"

"Hmm… does a God's Gift normally act like this upon hearing this?" said Torri to Fuuko

"No he doesn't" said Fuuko

"Non est bonum. Non est bonum" said Noctis

"Noctis?" said Chloe waving her hand in front of his face

"Here I got this" said Serina walking up to Noctis

*Slap*

"Oh irrumabo" said Noctis rubbing his hand on his face

"Should I slap him again?" said Serina

"I think he's fine" said Chloe helping Noctis up

"*sigh* Noctis I'm sorry that this may be a little fast. But. Your going to need to do this to help save the world. I know it seems scary at first but once you've done it multiple times it'll be a walk in a park" said Ruby

"Do not worry Noctis. We'll be here with you. Your not alone" said Chloe

"…" said Noctis as he really doesn't know what to say

"Aw he's just too cute" thought Chloe "I hope all be able to cope with it"

"Cmon Noctis let's head to the church that's where it will begin" said Ruby

 **Later**

"Hm? Ruby? What are you doing here? And why I'd all the S ranks here" said Mattero

"We need to use the mating room" said Ruby

"Oh I see" said Mattero "down the hall to the left" then Noctis n the gang walked to where Mattero said the room is.

Noctis felt very nervous. He didn't even imagine that something like this would be happening

"Noctis I know you are probably new to this. But just to be safe. I will be the first one to so this. Bear in mind I have not done this either" said Chloe. Little did she know. Narika and Fuuko felt a bit if jealousy that the fact that Noctis will be classmating with Chloe (A/N dear God I feel strange.)

Chloe leads Noctis behind the curtains. Then Noctis sees the background start to tear apart

"Uh. Chloe? Does this always happen?" said Noctis as he sees himself turning blue while Chloe turns pink

"Yes. At least… according to that books" said Chloe as her as she takes steps closer to Noctis. When she reached him their fingers intertwined and Noctis didn't know how to describe as he starts only seeing black as he starts hearing erotic moans from Chloe. Not only that. But right now he feels like he has an attachment to her. And vice versa. .

"Oh my" thought Chloe feeling Noctis muscles

"Ah! Please be gentle" said Chloe Noctis had no idea what he was doing but. It sure as hell felt good.

*Pop*

Then all the blackness stopped and Noctis sees himself on the ground with Chloe on top of him. They were both panting hard.

"That.. felt… GREAT!" thought Chloe

"Did we do it?" said Noctis

"Hello!" said a voice of a girl

"Ack!" yelled both Noctis and Chloe not expecting a voice. Chloe ended up holding tight onto Noctis and seemed to have a really tight grip

"Where did you come from?" said Noctis

"I dunno. But I am a star child!" said the kid who turned out to be a girl

"Chloe. What exactly do Star Children know" said Noctis

"They*huff* only know *puff* that they are a star child *huff* and they know they *puff* have to save the world" said Chloe feeling very tired

"Should we give her a name?" said Noctis "Chloe?" he sees that she has passed out

"Zzzz" said a sleeping Chloe

"Oo-OH SHIT!" thought Noctis as he remembers. This is Chlotz's older sister… Now Noctis is a bit worried on how Chlotz will react to this…..

It also made Noctis wonder… is he still a virgin? He didn't technically have sex with Chloe. And they were both fully clothed…..

"Hey Noctis. Did you finish?" said Ruby

"Yes. But Chloe has passed out" said Noctis

Then the curtains opened and Ruby, Fuuko, Torri, and Narika came in

Fuulo and Narika's faces turn tomato red when they saw Noctis on the ground with a sleeping Chloe. Torri doesn't know what is going on but she just

"You three. Help them up" said Ruby as she walks over to the star child

Narika, Torri, and Fuuko then began to separate Noctis and Chloe. Torri and Fuuko began to pick up Chloe and brought her out of the room. While Narika helps Noctis to his feet and

"Sanctis infernum" muttered Noctis as they walk out of the room.

"Oh dear" thought Narika feeling his arm and abs. This was a feeling she could get used to

"So uh.. Noctis.. h-how was it?" said Narika

"I do not know" said Noctis

"So would you still be willing to help me?" said Narika

"Sure." Said Noctis "But first I think I'll need a shower… and some time to rest"

 **Later after a show and a shower**

 **Play: RED – Shadows**

"*Sigh*" said exiting his room

"Let's see.. Narika said she would be…" said Noctis quietly to himself before seeing Narika standing by the elevator

"Hey Narika. You ready?" said Noctis

"Yes" said Narika as they walk into the elevator

"So then tell me what do you need help with" said Noctis

*Ding*

The elevator door opens and Noctis and Narika walk out

"Well the t-thing is.. since you know I have stage fright. I get so nervous and self conscious when a lot of people are staring at me" said Narika "I often lose track of what I need to do say"

"Well the first thing always to do. Is to take deep breaths" said Noctis "Sure there is a chance people have already told you that. But it really is the first step to conquering stage fright"

"I see" said Narika

"The next thing g I suggest is. Pretend there is no one but 1 person. And that one person is.. let's say Fuuko" said Noctis "Pretend your only giving a speech through a microphone. To Fuuko"

"Really? Did you ever go through a speech" said Narika

"Yes I have. And when I did those things speaking publically. It wasn't do bad." Said Noctis

"Thank you Noctis!" Said Narika giving him a hug. Then she comes up with an idea

"Hey uh.. Noctis?" said Narika

"Yes?" said Noctis

"You wouldn't mind being with me when I speak at the event.. would you" said Narika nervously worried he might say

"Um… yeah I could do that." Said Noctis

"THANK YOU!" said Narika excitedly hugging him tighter before letting him go.

"So I'll see you later then" said Noctis

"Yes. I look forward to it" said Narika

"*Sigh* what did I just drag myself into?" said Noctis he then sees Choe walk into an office. Noctis didn't know why but he felt he had to see her. Maybe… maybe he starting to get attached to her after he classmated with her.

He walks to the office and enters. And sees Chloe putting a few papers in a shelf.

"Hey Chloe" said Noctis

"Oh- Noctis! I didn't expected to see you here" said Chloe

"I'm sorry if I startled you. But I came by to say hi" said Noctis

"You came all this way to say 'hi'? That's so sweet of you" said Chloe

"And another thing. I just realized. I wanted to say thank you. For helping me" said Noctis

"No Noctis. Thank you. If you weren't here I don't know what he world would do without you" said Chloe "And I'll support you in any way I can" . This mad e Noctis depressed in the inside as he leaves the office.

"*Sigh* what to do now.." said Noctis "How is my world doing!?" muttered somberly to himself

"Hey Nict" said Chlotz appearing right behind him

"Gah!" said Noctis "C-Chlotz dear God you startled me"

"I guess I really am that stealthy" said Chlotz "But other than that. Did you ever meet Serina?"

"Yes I have" said Noctis

"Well! What did she look like!? Details man! Details!" said Chlotz

"Remember that small girl from the library?" said Noctis

"Yeah why?" said Chlotz

"That is her" said Noctis

"Wait really?" said Chlotz "Huh. Oh well. And. I heard you finally classmated. And don't leave me hanging. Who did you classmate with?" said Chlotz

"Aw s**t" thought Noctis not expecting him to ask that question

"It was…." Said Noctis

"Was it Narika?" said Chlotz

"No" said Noctis

"Was it the new girl?" said Chlotz

"No" said Noctis

"Was it the green haired girl?" said Chlotz

"No" said Chlotz

"*Gasp* was it Fuuko?" said Chlotz

"And I'm pretty sure she has a thing for you judging by the way she looks at you" thought Chlotz

"No" said Noctis

"Then who- Oh no. You did not!" said Chlotz

"Uh Oh…. I think he found out" thought Noctis

"You… classmated my sister!?" said Chlotz smacking the back of Noctis's head

"Ow! I'm sorry ok!" said Noctis

"Yeah you better be sorry" said Chlotz as he storms off angrily

"Damn. He looks pissed" thought Noctis. Now he wasn't sure how to talk to him now. Noctis just lost his closest friend here. Even though he only knew him for only about a week Noctis felt a bit bad. Now Noctis didn't know what to do. But he decided he may deal with it later. Noctis decided to go to the elevator.

*Ding*

Noctis exits the elevator and walks to his dorm. Changes his uniform to wear a black shirt and blue jeans. He wraps a cloth around his tattooed hand Instead of going in the elevator he decides to go down the steps. When he got to the first floor he exits the stair room

"Good evening God's Gift" said the elderly lady on the table

"Hello" said Noctis as he exits the school to see Sydney

"Hey Noctis!" said Sydney

"Oh hello Sydney" said Noctis

"Where are you going" said Sydney

"Ehh. I'll just walk around the city" lied Noctis

"Awesome! I hope you have fun" said Sydney as Noctis further away from he school he starts feeling more and more sad inside as the knowledge of him not being in this world came crashing down.. and sure Chloe didn't mean to and he forgives her for that. But it's something he has just nearly forgotten

 **Later**

Noctis walks around the city seeing how busy it is. He looks around to see that it looks like a normal city like the ones in his kingdom.

He looks to his right to see a TV screen of a news report

 ***Authorities have found the body of this man dead in the parking lot. Eyewitness accounts have seen…***

"I guess not every city is free of crime" thought Noctis as he stopped paying attention.

Noctis looks around to see that a few miles away he sees what appears to be a carnival judging by the ferris wheel. He then sees the sign for the "Bar n Burger" afar. Noctis then walks towards it and enters it. He sees that a bunch of the maids seem happy to see him.

"Nocty!" said Vanessa who seemed to be excited to see him

"Hey Vanessa" said Noctis walking toward the counter "Got any beer?"

"Yep. But please. Let's this one be on the house" said Vanessa handing him a bottle

"Thanks." Said Noctis taking the bottle and opened it "Business is boring"

"Sort of." Said Vanessa

"Hey… *hic* yousa gonna*hic* drink that" said a drunk man that up to Noctis

"Yes" said Noctis

"Ok *hic* Come to me *hic* when yo fin-Zzzzzzzz" said the drunk man falling asleep

"Um… how long was he here?" said Noctis

"He's been here for 7 hours now. I'm very surprised he hasn't passed out earlier." Said Vanessa

"Wow. He must have a strong bladder" said Noctis drinking the beer

 **Play: RED - Gravity Lies**

 **Meanwhile**

"I see your taking your time" said a man

" **I told you before to be patient. That beast is large and it may take a while to arrive. But I can confirm that it will come"** said The masked man **"And did I mention that one of those samurai things are still out there?... Actually. Make that 4. I mean sure future king nearly killed one of them. But I'm sure it would love getting revenge"**

"Wait really?" Said the man

" **Those idiots are wandering around. My guess they are looking for the future king. Or what you people call him 'God's Gift'"** said The masked man.

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis was sitting on the chair watching the TV on the couch with Vanessa on one side and bar maiden on the otherthey both had an arm wrapped around Noctis. Along with the other bar maidens and customers nearby

"Well that movie sucked" said Noctis drinking the last of the beer bottle

"Meh. I kinda liked some parts of it." Said Vanessa.

"Oh well. It's been fun guys. Let's do it again soon" said Noctis

"Please come again!" said Vanessa

"Sigh. I guess even beer and a movie won't help my situation" thought Noctis as thise things he mentioned did not help him take this mind off what may be going on in his own world. This made him wonder how he will be able to still cope without the knowledge of his own world

When Noctis left the building he walks around some more of the city. He sees that the sun is setting. And he looks to see that it is busy as ever. But then. He looks at a roof. He sees two samurais jumping from top to top of the buildings.

"Oh no" thought Noctis "If they are right there then…"

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" yelled about 7 night demons. He then hears screaming civilians and sees them running in all directions

"S**t. It's like they got an entire army" thought Noctis "So much for a normal boring day"

 **Meanwhile**

" **Well this may not be the surprise you were expecting future king. But this shall truly test your might. Maybe you'll save me the trouble and die. Hehehe"** said the masked man. **"hmm I' you think I shouldn't have made those things lose their powers and swords. Oh well."**

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis hears some police sirens getting louder and louder

"Well at least I get some sort of backup" thought Noctis as he conjures a sword. He throws it and it nearly impales one of the samurais.

They both split up. One went to aid the night demons while one stayed to fight Noctis

"Huh. I didn't know you guys decided to play fair" said Noctis as he uses his sword to block a strike from the samurai's sword. Noctis tries to slice it's head off only for it to slightly jump back only cutting it's body. The samurai's then hits Noctis in the face with the handle of it's sword

"Aagh!" yelled Noctis as there is now a bruise on his cheek

Noctis warps behind the samurai and kicks it's leg causing it to loose it's footing. He then finished it off with his sword

"Hmm… that was strangely easy… maybe it was the same one fro-ACK!" said Noctis as he felt a really hard hit to his back. He then falls down the building but uses his sword to slow his fall

"S**t I let my guard down again" thought Noctis as he then looks to his left to sees the night demons wrecking havoc. Noctis then shoots and ice spell freezing 3 of the night demons. It also made him feel very cold.. but the cops then began to shoot the demon killing the frozen ones. Now the

Noctis conjures a claymore and throws it to impale one of the demons. Killing it with a lucky shot. Noctis then made the claymore disappear and conjures a couple pistols and starts shooting the remaining 3 demons. Eventually he hears a step behind him. He turns around to see it's the other samurai. He dodges a forwards strike from the thing.

Noctis points his pistols at the samurai and it decided to slice again. Noctis uses one of his guns to block the strike and uses the other gun to shoot it's chest

"Just because it worked once. It won't work a second time" said Noctis as he tries to shoot it again only for it to push his arm causing him to miss. He then jumps back and conjures a spear and uses it to block several more strikes from the samurai. He then stabs the samurai the arm causing it to drop it sword. It tries to jump away only for Noctis to throw his spear catching the samurai's cape

"Gotcha!" said Noctis conjuring a claymore and slicing it in half. He turns around to see that the police may need some help. He warps to the night demons.

"AH!" yelled a police officer seeing as he was about to get swatted away by one of the night demons. Noctis warps to the police man, grabs him and warps away from the strike

"Thank you! Hey... you're the teleporting guy from a week ago" said the police man

"Uh.. sure" said Noctis unsure how to respond to that. He then runs up to one of the night demons. The night demon tried to bash him with it's fist. Noctis jumped to his left to dodge the attack. He then uses his claymore to slice the demon's leg. The beast then tried step on him. Noctis uses his claymore to stab it's foot. The beast retracted it's foot in pain.

Then… one the demons fell down. But Noctis recognized who did it

"Alec?" said Noctis

"Hello God's Gift. I hope I didn't join the party late" said Alec

"Well you did" said Noctis making his claymore disappear and conjures a sword "You take one I take the other?"

"Sure" said Alec as they both ran. Now one thing at irked Noctis… is why none of the demons had their night swords or using their powers. Right now he was glad they aren't doing much damage. Noctis warp strikes the demon at it's chest and gave it several slashes. He then made his sword disappear, cinjured a Cerberus sniper rifle, And warped onto it's shoulder.

"Hello" said Noctis to the demon before killing it with the rifle. He jumps off the beast as it falls to the ground. He then turns around starts to shoot the last demon to help Alec. Once that last demon is down Alec then walks away.

"*Sigh* well the day went downhill" muttered Noctis to himself…. He was now very tired from all that fighting. He really didn't to walk back to the academy. And thinks he might collapse if decides to walk there anyway

Maybe he should walk back to the bar and ask Vanessa. Sure she may want to get into his pants judging by the way she seems to like physically touching him. But she is hella gorgeous. Plus she offered him a ride that one day.

He then warps away to avoid the police coming to him. He walks all the way back to the bar. He sees that it was closed. Sure it was a stupid idea to open the door. But it was worth a shot. He opens the door

"Sorry sir we a-Nocty? WHAT HAPPENED!?" said Vanessa who freaked out seeing his very noticeable bruise on his face

"I got hit. It's fine I'll be-" Said Noctis

"Fine!? You have a bruise!" said Vanessa running over him

"Vanessa-" said Noctis

"Don't be difficult. Just let me get you an ice pack" said Vanessa

"*sigh* fine" said Noctis s she goes in the back room and came out with an ice pack and tossing it to him

Noctis catches it and sits down on the couch and Vanessa joins him there

"Nocty. What happened" said Vanessa

Was Noctis really going to tell her? Hell No.

"I got hit" said Noctis

"By what?" said Vanessa

"Let's just leave it at there" said Noctis

"*sigh* Nocty.." said Vanessa face palming herself

"What?" said Noctis

"You know what never mind" said Vanessa "So then what brings ya back here?"

"I came because I wanted to ask. Is your offer for a ride still stand" said Noctis

"Yeah. Why?" said Vanessa

 **Later**

 **Play K Project OST - Suoh Mikoto**

"Thanks Vanessa" said Noctis as she drives him to the mall near the academy

"Anytime handsome" said Vanessa as she parks her car. And right when Noctis was about to exit "Ewait"

"?" said Noctis

Vanessa then gives him a kiss on the cheek (the one that isn't bruised. Noctis was a bit surprised at her bold move. But he was a but too tired to care. And it felt good.

"I'll see you later then" said Noctis as she blows him a kiss and drives away

Noctis enters the mall to see that it looks pretty much the same. Even though it's only been few days since he has first been there. He looks around to see many different stores. Two in particular that catches his interest is the video game store and the prank/gimmick shops. He first goes into the prank/gimmick shop. He looks around to see a lot of prank stuff. Exploding chewing gum, whoopie cushion, fake vomit, real vomit.. wait real vomit!?

"What?' said Noctis reading the sign saying that that is real vomit…. Noctis decided to move one. He looks to the corner and sees 'invisible spray'. It got him very curious to who would fall for that. He decides to leave the shop

Then Noctis enters the video game shop and looks around to see many different video games. He looks at one game

"Super bash bris ultra?" said Noctis "The hell is this?" it also made him wonder if there were any games like the Assassin's Creed series

(A/N believe it or not. Assassin's Creed actually does exist in the Final Fantasy 15 universe as a video game. Don't believe me? Then look it up.)

He looks around to see all these interesting looking games. But it only reminded him of all the time he played arcade games with Prompto. And whatever the hell the gamestore was selling. It made him miss those days. He wished Ardyn's take over never happened in the first place. But however. He cannot change the past. What's done is done. And thinking about it in a public mall is not only a bad idea. But it makes him feel like an attention whore.

"Noctis?" said a voice he recognizes

He turns around to see Sydney walking up to him

"Sydney?" said Noctis

"What brings you here?" said Sydney

"I came to see what they have" said Noctis

"Oh my goodness! Noctis might be a gamer!" thought Sydney "Just play it cool."

"Soo… you're a gamer?" said Sydney

"Sometimes. It really all depends on what the game is and how good it is for me" said Noctis

"May I suggest a game?" said Sydney

"Sure" said Noctis

"It's called Super Marcello Odyssey" said Sydney

"Alright I'll be sure to check it out" said Noctis "Cya" as he leaves the game store

"Aw man you should have asked him!" thought Sydney to herself

Noctis continued to wander around the mall and saw that so far nothing of interest. Now that he thinks about it, it reminds him of his shopping trip with Iris. And now that he thinks of it. He's pretty sure Iris would love to see many of the shops and strange machines that this world has. However. It also make him want to return even more.. but so far he has living a somewhat good life.. and if he hadn't came to this world then there was a huge chance that this world's monsters and bad guys would come to his own.

Noctis then began to leave the mall. But as he walks towards the exit he sees some familiar red hair. He then realizes that it's Chlotz

"I hope he still isn't pissed" thought Noctis as he continues to walk his way out of the mall towards the academy. It made him wonder if he just lost his friendship.. or.. 'starting friendship' since Chlotz really doesn't like the fact that Noctis just made a star child with his older sister

He looks to his right and he immediately stops in his tracks. He sees. A music store. He walks over to it to see many of the instruments it has ranging from drums to guitars to basses to even microphone. He walks in the store and looks around. What strikes him as strange was that they seem to be selling some sort of pink drums with a picture of some sort of cartoon cat.

Then he felt someone bump into him

"Ow.." said a voice. Noctis turns around to see that it's a girl slightly shorter than Fuuko(A/N Fuuko is 5'2)

"Are you ok?" said Noctis offering his hand to her

"Yeah I'm fine" said the girl before recognizing who he was "Oh my god! Your-" Noctis puts his finger on his mouth signaling her to not be loud. It's not that Noctis didn't want to be recognized. It's just that he wanted her to be quiet. Noctis notices that her hair is green like Sydney. Only a lighter shade. It made him wonderr if they are related on some way.

"I'm sorry" feeling a bit embarrassed for almost having an outburst "So what brings you here?"

"I came to see the instruments" said Noctis

"I see. Say.. do you have an interest in music?" said the girl

"I kinda do. I haven't touched upon this stuff in a month or two" said Noctis unintentionally referring to the last time he played guitar and bass before arriving in this world.

"Huh. Does that mean you can still play instruments?" said the girl

"Well. I believe I can still play the bass" said Noctis

"Does that mean you would join the band club?" said the girl secretly hoping he would say yes.

"I'll think about it" said Noctis. He honestly did not know what club to join. Or of he should even join a club. Right now he'd rather not make a decision since he has not seen ant of the clubs so he really does not know what they offer.

"So then God Gift…. You gonna buy anything" said the girl

"Eh. Probably not right now" said Noctis as he walks towards to the exit

"To think that a God's Gift would come yet if all places." Thought the girl. "Hmm… maybe he should join the aquatics" as she imagines a shirtless Noctis in swim trunks

"Well then. I have no doubt hat probably Prompto or Ignis would like to take a peak there" thought Noctis as walks over to a bench and sits down from all that walking. He looks at the time. He sees that it's 10:00 and it's pretty dark. Noctis felt he should probably head back to the academy now.

 **Later back at the academy**

Noctis walks into the door to see the elder lady sleeping on the job. Noctis however did not care and just left her to her sleep. He then hears. He then uses his phone as his flashlight as for some reason all the lights were off. He continues walking around. He hears strange footsteps. At first he thought it was someone up late at a time like this… but the footsteps sounded like as if they were made of… Stone. This got him real curious to what was going on. And it's not like there will be any of those reaper guards. Those things still creep Noctis out. It also made him wonder why things as creepy and dangerous as those are even working for Ardyn in the first place.

He then proceeded to walk towards the sound of the direction. Then the Stony footsteps began to stop. Noctis looked out. And immediately realized what is possibility going on. The golem statues were gone. This made him wonder if any part of this academy is haunted or just plain stupid.

"…" said Noctis as he walks towards the direction of the sound. He then sees what appears to be a foot of stone disappear around the corner.

"Well would you look at that" said Noctis "living stone beasts." He then begins to trek more around the hallway until he heard

"W-Who's there!?" said a very scared voice

"Shh. You don't want to wake up everyone" said another voice. In fact those voices sounded a lot like..Narika and Fuuko

"*Sigh* night owls" muttered Noctis. He then starts to walk toward the elevator. Now Noctis is feeling very tired

"I think I heard a voice" said Narika

Then to imaginary Noctiss appears on each of his shoulders. One had horns while the other had a ring

"Just go to bed man I WANT TO GO SLEEP!" said angel Noctis

"No man! Give them a scare! Then try to escape while making them think something is wrong!" said devil Noctis

"I have really gone insane. My imagination is messing with my vision" thought Noctis

"Well it's because your tired" said Angel Noctis

"Cmon man. This could be the last time you see us! If this is my only day existing I WANT TO GO OUT WITH A BANG!" said devil Noctis

"Eh. I'll just assure them that it's just me then I'll go to sleep" thought Noctis

"F**k" said Devil Noctis

"Eh. It's better than your plan" said angel Noctis to devil Noctis as they both disappear

"You don't think it's the golems or at least one of them…do you?" said Fuuko

"It has to be them. I know it" said Narika

Noctis walks towards the corner where he hears their voices. Then one of then uses a flashlight to shine a light. As Noctis walked over there he sees the flashlight became fixated in the direction of the corner. As soon as Noctis to a step around the corner, the flashlight pointed to his foot.

"EEK!" said Fuuko and Narika in unison making Narika drop the flashlight making it roll up to the shadow figure that came out of nowhere. They hugged each other in fear.

"Please don't hurt us" said Fuuko as they see the shadow figure slowly approach them

"You two need to relax" said The Shadow figure

"huh?" said Narika and Fuuko

"Its just me" said Noctis walking into the moonlight from the window. This made the both of them calm down and they seperated

"Noctis?" said Narika as he hands her the flashlight "Were you the one making the noises?"

"No. I just got back." Said Noctis, they both then notice Noctis's bruise on his face it got them both worried about him

"Noctis… What happened to your face?" said Fuuko.

"The usual day of school." Said Noctis

"But-" said Fuuko

"I'm going to bed" said Noctis disappearing into the corner

"Dear God he nearly gave me a heart attack" said Fuuko

"I wonder if he is ok" thought Fuuko who was worried about Noctis judging by his bruise

"Poor Noctis.. he must've had a rough day" thought Narika

"Wait… he said he just got back. Then… what was the two hurrying and loudish footsteps if Noctis was the quiet one?" said Narika

*Scary awkward silence*

"Let's just go to bed" said Fuuko as Narika nods in agreement as they decided to walk to their dorms

 **Back to Noctis**

 **Play: RED – Circles (Working Demo Instrumental)**

"*Sigh* I wonder what tomorrow will bring" said Noctis quietly as he takes off his shirt and gets on he bed. As he begins to fall into slumber… some terrifying thoughts started to entered his mind. But however it was not the type to keep him up. He hoped that that type will never come.

 _Dreamscape_

" _Noctis stay with me!" said a voice he recognizes…._

" _Bark bark!" said a dog_

 _Noctis opens eyes up to see that he is in his castle which appears to be falling apart_

" _Luna? What's going on?" said Noctis_

" _The Lucis kingdom is falling ap-" said Luna as she suddenly falls onto Noctis_

 _Then he sees umbra fall_

" _Luna? LUNA!" said Noctis noticing that there is a blade sticking out of her back_

" _*chuckles* so Noctis. You lost two things that mean a lot to you" said Ardyn "On second thought. Make that five!"_

 _This made Noctis look on the ground to see Ignis, Prompto, and Gladios dead_

" _No no… this can't be happening" said Noctis as he tries to get up_

" _Uh oh. What's this?" said Ardyn mockingly as he holds up Iris and Cindy on chokeholds_

" _Noctis!" said Iris_

" _Let us go!" said Cindy_

" _Don't you dare hurt them!" said Noctis feeling a full adrenaline rush and conjuring two swords_

" _You know what!? Here. You can have them both!" said Ardyn throwing them both at him_

" _Oof!" said Iris and Cindy at the same time as they landed on Noctis_

" _Are you two ok?" said Noctis as many Pat's of the castle began to crumble_

" _Ugh… Noct I don feel too good" said Cindy as she starts to disappear into dust_

" _NO!" yelled Noctis he looks to where she disappeared and sees his own city getting blown up to bits. He sees some citizens running, resisting Ardyn's army, and the hiding.._

 _Noctis and Iris then began to hold each other_

" _Iris. I want you to trust me and everything will be fine" said Noctis_

" _*sniff* ok. I trust you" said Iris who was sobbing on his chest_

 _Noctis then sees the entire place around him start to change into a what appears to be a strange dark place_

" _Noctis what's going on" said Iris in panic and Noctis felt himself being separated from her_

" _IRIS!" Said Noctis as he gets up to try to reach her. He then feels a chain wrap around his waste. And another and his arms. It started to pull him into the darkness_

" _NOCTIS" said Iris as she desperately try to run to Noctis to help him. Noctis desperately reaches out towards her. Right when they were about to clasp hands a chain wrapped itself around Iris causing her to stop "Noctis don't go!" Noctis felt himself being pulled into the darkness as he hears her plea echo in his mind_

 _Noctis sees himself wrapped in even more chains as he sees that he is busy outside in the night with a burning building behind him._

" _*Chuckles*. Do Noctis. The bad moon is rising. I see trouble on the way. Theres going to be earthquakes and lightning. Now there will be bad times today!" said Ardyn conjuring a sword. And ran right towards Noctis_

 _Dreamscape end_

"Gah!" said Noctis waking up from his nightmare…. He starts to breath heavily for a few moments… when his breathing calmed down he gets up on the side of his bed and puts his hand on his face

"Iris….. Gladios….Ignis….Luna…..Prompto…..Cindy…..Umbra….. I hope your all ok" said Noctis quietly to himself as some tears started to go down his face. He begins to think of all the things he had left when he arrived unintentionally to this world….

It made him wonder how much damage Ardyn is doing to do. It still hasn't left his mind since day one. It still makes him a scared for everyone in his world. For all he knows it could be chaos… for all he knows his kingdom could be in ruins…

for all he knows his friend may be in grave danger. ..he looks out his window. It is still nighttime. Now he is a bit worried that if he goes to sleep he may face a haunting nightmare.

Now.. the best thing he can do help save this world and keep their monsters from entering his own world. Sure it may sound cheesy but Noctis really doesn't know anything better to do.

He starts to think. Maybe there is a chance. Maybe there is a way.

 **Meanwhile**

" **So the future king actually did it. Hmm… I would see what else he can take. Because clearly hemight break hehehe…"** said the masked man **"Just you wait future king. I have a surprise that will come tomorrow for a real surprise. Because with an pretty sure you do not have the best memories of these beasts.*chuckles*"** the masked man then sees the markings he made on the wall when he killed that man starts to glow a little **"*sigh* if only if this would come faster"**

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **Well that wraps up this chapter. And boy oh boy this is my new record. 10 thousand words. On a single chapter. 10 THOUSAND F***ING WO-*ahem* we have the start of Noctis's mental starting to go down.**

 **I know that probably some of you will be a bit disappointed in the action and stuff. But I mostly wrote this to make sure that chapter 4 will not have any major plotholes and make sur that things won't be out of place.**

 **So then. The next chapter will not be a slice of life. And will it reach 10k I dunno. But I can promise it will be at least 8k. Will I remember what I was to have Sydney ask Noctis? Probably not. But maybe. Will Noctis even join a club? Probably.**

 **1: I constantly listen to Type O Negative and RED while writing this.**

 **2: So far this chapter is more like an "experiment" so if anything feels out of place I want you to at least know that.**

 **3: believe it or not I wrote this in four days. I felt like I had an adrenaline rush….. for writing**

 **5: I was inspired to write this after rewatching 2 animes. 1 being "K Project" and the other beibg the "Grisia" series. I even made a small reference to grisia… though it may look more of a coincidence for those if you who actually watched the series.**

 **6: I just finished the entire Gravity Falls series. Dear God it was awesome.**

 **So please. Did you like it? Hate it? Notice some problems with it?**

 **Now pls leave review… if you want more**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Next up: Perception**


	4. Perception

Perceptions

 **Reviews**

 **Wagnerflin: I'm very glad you liked it man!**

 **Keybladelight: well to answer your questions 1. I will reveal what he wants later on and he knows Noctis because he is from Noctis's world 2. I know I told you earlier that I said he was 19. But I felt that's little too old. So I de-aged him to 18. 3. We'll have to wait and see**

 **Kerrow: thank you for telling me. I'll try to make it better when I can.**

 **Jimbo7: Why yes I am. And to answer your other question…. The answer is no**

 **Ceridwin Lucius: I'm glad you like my depiction of drunk Prompto :D. I literally got that idea after watching a certain episode of SpongeBob. And of course the pregnancy is fast. It's actually really is that fast in the game and this goes for all the maidens.**

 **Now then. To warn you all. I kind of lost my sense of direction several times while writing this(around the middle part really however I regain my sense of direction around after three quarters) . So if things feel missing or feel out of the blue. I just want you to know that. I hope you can forgive me. But I'll try to keep my direction for chapter 5.**

 **In the lab**

"Hmm…." Said Ruby as she looks through files of students in the academy on he computer clicks on Noctis's file

 _First name: Noctis_

 _Last Name: Caelum_

 _Date of birth: Unknown_

 _Birthplace: Unknown_

 _Age: 18_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Ether count: 1500+_

 _Info: Possible teleportation abilities and ability to conjures weapons_

 **(A/N what's a school without assignments that need your last name?)**

"Very odd…" said Ruby to herself "Its like he just showed up one day….. Hmm.. apparently we have a wildcard" as she tries to see if there is any more info on Noctis only to see very little…. She decided that this may be a to investigate for later.

 **With Noctis**

Noctis couldn't sleep very well that night…. It still haunts him that he has no idea how his work is doing…. He lays in his bed. Noctis gets up and looks outside to see the city light up in the night. It makes him wonder if he should have stayed longer at the bar. He looks at the top hat he grabbed from the labyrinth. It makes him start to wonder how the hell it got in a chest.

"*sigh* life is interesting" said Noctis quietly to himself as he gets back into his bed after grabbing earbuds and his original phone "But yet. Sometimes it's a pain in the ass"

 **Meanwhile**

"…maybe I was too hard on him…. After all…." thought Chlotz as he gets up from his chair after reading bunch of comic books "He is my friend.." as he gets on his bed "I probably should not have stayed up this late"

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis continues to lay in his bed and wonder… how much more will he have to classmate.. and if he would have e to classmate Chloe… it also made him wonder how that star child is doing…. And now Noctis feels like he should sleep… but he feels a bit too scared to do it in fear of more haunting nightmares…. He then decided to see if music will help him to sleep since it may distract him from his own scary thoughts..

"Let's see Type 1 Positive? No… Jonathan Dollar?... No… Daughter? Eh…. I'll try them" muttered Noctis as he puts his earbuds

 **Play: Daughtry - Not Over**

Noctis continues to listen the song as he continues to struggle to go to sleep... He then wonders… how is Chloe doing… and the star child…. It made him wonder tomorrow will bring him. And he is pretty sure it would not be normal as he hopes.

 **The next Day**

Noctis wakes up and changes into his uniform, taking care of his hygiene, and eating that baguette he bought the other day… after he finishes he checks his clock and sees that he is an early bird. About 10 minutes early.… it made him wonder how that is possible since he really didn't get enough sleep.

He then looks around his room… and he checks his mirror and sees that his bruise on his face has gotten smaller. His best guess that it will fully heal in another day or two. He changes into his uniform, brushes his teeth, and puts on deodorant before looking in the mirror once again

"Meh. I guess today can't be to bad.. right?" thought Noctis

He then leaves his dorm. Right when he was about to go on the elevator he hears a…

"There you are" said a female voice

Noctis turns around to see a green haired girl run to him in fact. He recognized her as the girl from the music shop But he forgot her name.. and he remembers that she never told him her name.

"You were looking for me?" said Noctis

"Of course I was! I didn't force myself to wake up earlier for nothing" said the girl "But the reason is because I wanted to introduce myself properly. I'm Kristen" she seemed very happy to see him

"Ah so that is her name" thought Noctis

"Well… I'm Noctis" said Noctis

"Oh man. I'm sorry of I make things awkward" said Kristen

"No it's fine" said Noctis as they both enter the elevator

"So what made you walks up do early?" said Noctis

"I set my alarm too early.. I only looked for you because Allen said that you're an early bird" said Kristen

"You know Allen?" said Noctis

"Of course I know him. He is my friend" said Kristen. This got Noctis an idea

"Hey Kristen. Do you know a girl named 'Sydney'?" said Noctis

"No… well not really. People often ask me if I'm her sister. But we're not even related" said Kristen

"I see" said Noctis as she pretty much unaware that she just answered what would have been his next question. "Wait. Why where you looking for me?"

"Oh well I…" said Kristen with her face turning red at that question twiddling her fingers. She was just about to come up with an answer until..

*Ding*

 **Meanwhile**

"*Sigh* that is. Chunk of paperwork down.. and another chunk of paperwork left" said Chloe deciding to take a break from it… ever since she classmated with Noctis she felt like she wanted to see him more. She then gets up from her desk and began to look at the schedule or the day.

*Door opens*

"Oh my god were the first ones here!" thought Kristen as she and Noctis walk in

"Oh Noctis, Kristen, good morning" said Chloe

"Chloe I need advice" said Kristen "Do you think I should get another instrument for the music club?"

"It really depends on what instrument it is" said Chloe

"Well it's the drums" said Kristen

"Hmm.. I say go for it if you already have a guitar and bass" said Chloe

"Thanks Chloe" said Kristen as she leaves the Chloe's office

 **Meanwhile**

"Hey Kristen" said a boy the same height as Kristen

"Hey Jim" said Kristen

"Hey who was that guy you were walking with?" said Jim "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Wha-!? Shut up Jim!" said Kristen as Jim snickers at her

 **Back to Noctis**

"So Chloe… I wanted to ask.. where did…That... Star kid go?" said Noctis as he really couldn't bring himself to say it naturally.. without sounding like a dad which will make him feel more awkward.. while his cheeks were red

"Well.. I believe she is in the church" said Chloe with her cheeks red as well… however she had the strangest yearning for more of his touch.

"I can't stop this feeling" thought Chloe

"Thank you" said Noctis as he turns to leave

"Wait" said Chloe

"?" said Noctis as he turns around

"I ugh… nevermind" said Chloe with her cheeks turning red.

"Ok then" said Noctis leaving her office. Judging by her face Noctis assumes that she may want to come with him.

When Noctis left her office he then sees a lot of students heading for Chloe

"She must have some pretty inspirational things to have many fans…" thought Noctis as he sees many if her fans move past him. After all the fans cleared out he sees…. Chlotz….. Noctis did not know what to do…. Chlotz was angry with him. And Noctis does not blame him for. As if he was in Chlotz's shoes he would probably get very pissed at his friend if he basically f**ked with his sister.

Chlotz then walked his direction and simply walked passed him

"Ugh… why is it so hard to say it!?" thought Chlotz as he is unsure how to forgive Noctis for the other day

Noctis then walked through the hallway further away from Chloe's office. He sees Fuuko and Narika talking with Mable… Noctis assumes they are probably talking about last night… now that he thinks of it. He is surprised Mable is able to sleep through the loud noises those stone golems were making. As Noctis was just about to walk away Fuuko turns around and says

"Hey Noctis!"

This made Noctis stop in his tracks as Narika and Fuuko catch up to him

"Oh hey girls. What are you up too?" said Noctis

"We were just about to look for you" said Fuuko as both she and Narika noticed his bruise has gotten smaller

"Really? Why's that?" said Noctis

"Its because…." Said Fuuko as she forgets what she was going to say

"S**t I can't be forgetting what I was going to say I front of him" thought Fuuko

"Well we wanted to ask how have been" said Narika

"I've been fine…" said Noctis

"Noctis is there something wrong?" said Fuuko

"No I'm fine. Let's just go to class" said Noctis

"Oh.. ok." Said Fuuko

"Oh dear. Whatever happened yesterday must've really affected him" thought Fuuko who can tell that Noctis seems slightly depressed as they walk towards the elevator

"So Noctis… Are you ok?" said Fuuko

"Yes. I am." Said Noctis

Fuuko and Narika decided not to press further for now

"So what classes do we have today?" said Noctis

"We have history class again" said Narika

"…" said Noctis as he thinks of something else to ask…. And the very fact that the Chloe is teaching the class. He is pretty sure that Chlotz may not want to see him interact with her

 ***Ding***

"So what were you two up do late last night" said Noctis as the three of them leave the elevator

"Well. There is a myth about this school that the golems move around late at night. And we were hearing some strange loud things. We couldn't help looking for what has been causing it" said Narika

"I see. Did you find out what it was?" said Noctis

"Well… No. I'm pretty sure it may be the golems though. Because according to one of the mysteries of this school. Every night at 12:00 the golem will move and wander" said Narika

"Well that kind of explains why the statues were missing" thought Noctis

"So you two were basically trying to solve a mystery" said Noctis

"Yup. Though even though we didn't do it this time. I'm sure we'll be able to see the golems next time." Said Fuuko

"…" said Noctis "Well good luck with that" as they reach the class. When Noctis opened the for he see that Allen and the cyan haired not were there. To his surprise no one else was.

"Hey God's Gift!" said Allen

"Hey Allen" said Noctis

"I thought you said his name was Nikolas" said the cyan haired boy

"Well Chlotz does call him 'Nic' and it is short for 'Nikolas'" said Allen

"I'm pretty sure he calls me 'Nict' but ok" thought Noctis

"Chlotz calls you 'Nikolas'?" said Fuuko

"Well if he does then I never heard him call me that" said Noctis as he then realizes.. Allen has the same exact hair color as Narika… does that mean they are related? Noctis then takes a seat the same exact spot from the last time he was there. Fuuko and Narika stay on each of his sides.

"So then. You think History will be a pain?" said Noctis

"I hope not" said Fuuko

Then the classroom door opens once again and students including Chlotz started to pour in and take their seats

Chloe then walks on the class

"Good morning class. I hope you had a wonderful day so far." Said Chloe

"Hello Ms. Chloe" said bunch of students

"Well I can only hope it will get wonderful" thought Noctis

"Now then. We will learn about the history of this school" said Chloe

"History of the school huh? This should be interesting" Noctis sarcastically

 **Another boring history lesson later**

"Ok class that is all for today" said Chloe as everyone begins to leave their seats…

Noctis gets up from his seat. As he walks towards the door he hear

"Hey Noctis" said Narika

"?" said Noctis

"Do you have time to help me with my speech yet?" said Narika

"Nearly forgot about that" thought Noctis as they both walk out of the classroom

"Yeah. I got time" said Noctis

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Narika excitledly

"So then.. How long will this last?" said Noctis as they both walked through the hallway

"Um…. My guess is… 30 minutes?" said Narika

"Oh great…" thought Noctis sarcastically

"But don't worry will fly by" said Narika as they they suddenly get approached by Fuuko

"Hey guys. We got another mission to do" said Fuuko

"Already?" said Noctis

"Yeah Ruby wants us to get there quick" said Fuuko

"Aw man I didn't get to practice" thought Narika as the three of them walk towards the hangar

 **A few moments later**

Noctis, Narika, and Fuuko walk into the hangar to see Serina, Chloe, Ruby, Ellie, Torri, and The star child waiting for them. Noctis felt a bit of pressure suddenly build up in him just at the sight of the star child… Now that he and Chloe are the reasons why she exists…. It made him feel awkward as all hell. Everyone seemed to notice how slightly uncomfortable seeing the star child. Since the star child though not technically his nor Chloe's but does bear a resemblance to Chloe..

"Nikolas!" said the star child as she jumps to Noctis for a hug. He could also see that she is 4'2

"Aw.. she's so adorable" thought Fuuko

"Nikolas? Where the hell did she get that from?" thought Noctis

Noctis really didn't know how to respond to her hug so he just Pat's her head

"It's uh.. nice to see you too" said Noctis

"I'm gonna work as hard as ya'll do!" said the star child with a southern accent very much like Cindy.. The fact that she has an accent surprised Noctis.. he decided to ask Chloe about it later. The star child then let's go of Noctis and runs over to Chloe

"Its good to see you guys here. Now then. I know you are wondering what exactly is going on." Said Ruby "We have started detecting strange signals in the list labyrinths. We are hoping you are willing to scout around once more"

"Don't worry Ruby we won't let you down" said Chloe

"I'm glad to hear that. " said Ruby

"So then. Where do we start" said Fuuko

"Noctis, Fuuko, Narika I have upgraded the earpieces" said Ruby "We wanted to make sure our connection won't cut off again whenever thee is a barrier" handing them three earpieces

"Huh. Sounds good I guess" said Noctis

"Chloe. Why did she say that again?" said the star child

"Oh. It's because she hasn't told them yet" said Chloe

"Now then. Noctis. We will need you to scout around the first floor once again and further clear out whatever is still there. Does that sound like something you can do?" said Ruby

"Um.. Yeah. It can be done" said Noctis as Torri, Chloe, and the star child

"How come we can't go again?" said Fuuko

"We want all of our maidens to hand a chance in each labyrinth. That way it will not only make you all stronger. But will make you more familiar with what's inside giving us all a better chance of destroying it" said Ruby

"That… makes sense" said Fuuko.

"Ugh. Finally I can get away from that bitch" thought Chloe referring to Ruby as they enter the E.S Savage

"So then.. how long will this plane ride last?" Said Torri

"It should be less than 20 minutesr" said Chloe

"Is that a long time?" said The star child

"It really shouldn't, after all. I have been on planes similar to this" said Chloe as they all take seats. Noctis sits by the window and looks out it to see the hangar you door start to open. Torri then takes a seat next to him. Chloe didn't seem to like Torri sitting next to Noctis deep inside.

 ***Welcome back God's Gift. And welcome maidens and star child. I hope you all enjoy your ride***

"Hey.. That's Mark's voice" said Chloe as the plane begins lift off forgetting her jealously for a moment

"So Noctis. Why did the star child call you 'Nikolas'? You told your name was 'Noctis'" said Torri

"Because my name is 'Noctis'. I honestly have no idea why she calls me 'Nikolas'" said Noctis

"Ok. I have a question. Do you like the puffy part of dandelions?" said Torri curiously

"That question came our of nowhere" thought Noctis

"Uh… actually I never thought about it really" said Noctis

"Why not? It has spent time growing from the ground up then eventually becoming fluffy" said Torri

Noctis is slightly weirded out that she talked about dandelions out of nowhere

"O…k?" said Noctis

 ***Please get ready you guys. We are about to land***

 **(A/N. Look up Chloe's and Torri's transformations on you tube)**

What Noctis didn't expect was that Chloe's battle suit was a bit… revealing… however this did not seem to bother her. Noctis used his necklace to transform into that outfit he wore the last time he entered the labyrinth

"Chloe you look beautiful" said the star child

"Aww thank you" said Chloe as she then looks at Torri

"You ready Torri?" said Chloe

"I hope I am" said Torri

They began to feel the E.S Savage take a land and open the door

When Noctis exited the plane.. he notices that the crowns of the lust labyrinth has gotten darker.

"…" said Noctis

"Noctis is something wrong?" said Chloe talking notice that he is a bit weary

"The crowns…. Something is not right…" said Noctis

"What about the crowns?" said Chloe

"Wait those are crowns?" thought Chloe as she really couldn't make out what exactly the big purple things were

"Crowns?" said both the star child and Torri

Noctis the begins to walk around the place.

 **Meanwhile**

"My my. He sure is a handsome one isn't he?" said a beautiful voluptuous purple haired woman looking at Noctis from afar

" **Do what you wish. "** Said the masked man **"Even if you succeed or fail at killing him. You did your job. Now then…"**

The masked man then looks at what is coming…

" **Hmm… it appears Ardyn has sent me some gifts. And I thought he didn't really like me"** said the masked man

"Who's Ardyn?" said the purple haired woman

" **Who he is is none of your concern for now"** said the masked man as the woman watches him disappear into darkness

The woman then looks at Noctis lustfully from afar and licking her lips

 **Back to Noctis**

"This place gives me the creeps" thought Chloe as she looks around

"Um Noctis? How many times have you been hear before?" said Chloe

"Only once" said Noctis as they both notice Torri examining one of the crowns right before Noctis was about to say something he hears a

 ***Stomp*…..*Stomp***

They turn around to see a couple giant golem like creature walking towards them.. they both had big hammers

"What. Are those things?" said Torri out of pure curiosity pointing her minigun at it

Noctis then conjures a sword and throws it at one of them. It then uses it's hammer to block the attack. Noctis then warps behind them and stabs one of them in the back with his sword

"Whoah! Nikolas has got some moves" thought the star child

Noctis then conjures a pistol and starts shooting the other monster causing it to try to whack him with it's hammer giving Torri the chance to finish it off with her minigun.

Noctis then dodges the other monster's foot as it tried to step him. He then conjures a claymore ad cur it's leg off before killing it with a slash to the chest

"Those Torri. We're dusk monsters" said Chloe

"Cmon. Let's go" said Noctis as he walks forward into the labyrinth

"Nikolas wait up!" said the star child running up to catch to Noctis followed by Chloe and Torri. Eventually they saw two paths to go

"Um.. Ruby. Do you have any ideas where to go" said Noctis on his earpieces

*Hmm. That's strange. Those we not there earlier… I suggest you split up. Because the scanners says they eventually connect after a short walk* said Ruby

"Ruby says to split up" said Noctis

"I'll go with Noctis" said Torri

Chloe wanted to say that deep down

"Yay! It's just us" said the star child as she gives Chloe a hug

"Good luck Chloe" said Noctis as he and Torri went one way

"You two" said Chloe as she and the star child went the other way

"Noctis?" said Torri as they continue to walk down the path

"Yeah?" said Noctis

"What are those things?" said Torri pointing somewhere

"Things?" said Noctis as he look in the direction he's pointing and sees the little shadow things he remember seeing in the caves when he was still with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladios.

"S**t not them again! Wait.. what were they called again?" thought Noctis as he conjures a sword. As he did it Torri looked in fascination that his is able to do that

"Uh.. let's just call them… dusk monsters" said Noctis as he slices in half as it tried to jump at him "take my hand"

When Torri took his hand and felt the warmth of it. She did not want to let go.

Noctis then this his sword further down

"Noctis why didn't stay and fight?" said Torri

"Eh. I just don't feel like walk farther" said Noctis as they continue to walk down the path… Torri looks to left and sees a shiny doorknob. Curiosity got the best of her as she runs towards and opens it

"Torri what are you doing?" said Noctis as he runs over to her

"Im sorry. I couldn't help it" said Torri

"*Sigh* just try to do it too much. Ok?" said Noctis

They both looked in the door to see.. something

"My My. Hello handsome" said a feminine voice

"Hu-?" said Noctis as he suddenly feels one arm wrap around his arm and another get under his shirt. This made his face turn red

"Noctis? Who's that lady?" Said Torri as she is genuinely oblivious and curious to what is happening

"I ugh…-" said Noctis as he turns his head to see a gorgeous woman

"I don't mind me. But if you insist. My name is Charlotte" said the woman now named Charlotte

Torri didn't know whether to help Noctis of not. Because Charlotte does not seem to pose a threat at all so far. But then again something inside her told her to be cautious of this woman. However she also felt…slightly aroused inside when she see Charlotte's hand go under Noctis's shirt

"Hey Noctis is tha-" said Chloe as she and the star child walk in the room her face then turns red from seeing the position Charlotte and Noctis is in "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" as her face screams 'jealousy' and points her pistol at Charlotte

"Hi Torri" said the Star child

"Hi Star Child" said Torri

"I wouldn't point that gun at me if I were you. But then again you seem like a naïve one. So I don't blame you." Said Charlotte

"Just who are you!?" said Chloe continuing to point her pistol at Noctis

"I should be asking you the same thing. After all this is my domain" said Charlotte making Chloe seem a bit more mad at her.

"Aw. You seem hurt. Hm… this is too amusing. I'll spare you all." Said Charlotte taking her ghands off Noctis "Come see me again soon." She then starts to disappear "Right after this"

"hugh?" said everyone as they suddenly see a strange rock beast walking through the wall

"HOLY CRAP!" said Noctis as he conjures a claymore

Chloe,Torri, and the star child then began to use their guns to start shooting the rock beast **(A/N. I know. Corny. But apparently affective.)** This caused the rock beast to stumble back. Noctis then runs over the rock beast and uses it to slash it's chest. It then tried to smash Noctis with both of it's arms. Noctis jumps back narrowly dodging it. Noctis then throws the claymore at it's head killing it.

"This is strangely easy" thought Noctis

"Great job Nikolas!" said The star child

"Uh.. thanks" said Noctis… the four of them then began to walk back.

"So then Noctis. Do you know who that was?" said Chloe

"She said that her name is 'Charlotte'… that's pretty much all I know" said Noctis as they continue to walk back

When they reached the E.S Savage… Noctis began to feel a set of eyes on him as he enters the plane

 **Later**

"Welcome back you guys" said Ruby

"Um. Ruby will we have to go there again?" said Noctis

"Yes. But not today." Said Ruby "You four have done very well. Please. Enjoy the rest of your day" said Ruby

"*sigh*" said Noctis as he starts to leave

 **Meanwhile**

"Hm.. if you dangerous as that man said, Then…" said Charlotte licking her lips "I'll enjoy our time together"

 **Back to Noctis after a shower, and a change into casual clothes**

 **Play: Bad Suns - Transpose**

Noctis walks towards the cafeteria and when he reached it he saw a huge crowd of people all throughout the dairy section

"Whoah hey!" said a familiar voice

Noctis tried to remember who that voice belonged to as then three girls the plopped out of the crowd. When Noctis saw that he recognized that they were Serina, Sydney, and Melissa

"Um.. are you three ok?" said Noctis helping Serina up, then Melissa and Sydney. Right after Sydney got up she noticed his bruise is much smaller than before.

"Yeah we're fine" said Sydney

"Maybe not my pride" said Melissa

"*sigh* now we'll never get it now" said Serina

"…What where you trying to get?" said Noctis

"Milk" said Serina, Melissa, and Sydney in unison

"Milk?" said Noctis

"We are surrounded my milk swilling savages!" said Serina "Now my growth spurt will be less likely"

"Now I can't eat my cereal" said Sydney

"And I 'm low on milk for my ingredients" said Melissa

Noctis then looks over at what exactly everyone was crowding around… which was the dairy section

"MILK GIMME MILK" said a random disciple

" Milk Por Favor?" said another

"Geez. These people really love milk." Thought Noctis as he continues to hear people mention about how they want to and sweatdrops at them

"Your going to have to fight for it. So charrrge!" said Serina as she runs back into the crowd. Only to pop out once again "Ow.."

"I guess milk is pretty popular today" said Noctis

"Its like this everyday" said Serina

"Why do you think we all want milk. It's what makes us stronger. And taller!" said Sydney "I mean just look at us. You and Mr. Barnes are like.. super tall! Only the power of milk would make you that tall! And me and Sydney are only 5'5 and Serina is 4'10 despite being 18!"

This made Noctis feel a bit awkward.

"Ok then… I think I'll leave. Good luck with your milk journey" said Noctis as he leaves deciding that he will get food somewhere else.

As he walks down the hallway he sees that the place is as busy as ever. And eventually he feels like is being followed…. He turns around to see Chlotz suddenly hide behind a trash can. Noctis rolled his eyes at that and decided that it really isn't a problem.

"Going out again?" said Mable

"Yeah." said Noctis as he heads our the door

"Ah. It reminds me of my husband when we were his age 60 years ago" thought Mable as she remembers back in her high school days when her future husband would always leave the academy probably to get drunk. "Oh where does the years go?" she them looks at a picture of her and her husband together on their final year of high school

 **To Noctis**

As Noctis leaves the school building and head towards the gate. He then notices that Chlotz is still following him

"I wonder what he wants now" thought Noctis as he walks over to the city.

Noctis looks at the busy city as cars drive by. He sees the city look similar to his own kingdom as he walks through.

"Oh Insomnia I still miss you" thought Noctis

 **Meanwhile**

" **Aw.. future king tired already. Have the surprise anyway. I'm sure it will be ecstatic to see you"** said the masked man as he watches the he killed continue to rot alone as the circle he drew I his blood suddenly start to brighten

" **This time I really don't care if you die or not this time. Eventually you'll understand"** said the masked man to himself before disappearing

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis continues to walk the street as suddenly…He hears screaming…

He runs around the corner to see people running away from..

"Oh F**k! It's…. It's…. That snake thing from the caves!" thought Noctis as he literally barely remembers that thing at in the beginning of his journey….

The snake then sees Noctis and slithers right towards him

"Why does it always have to be snakes!?" Said Noctis as he conjures a sword

The snake then uses it's six arms to draw six swords and tries to chop Noctis into pieces. Noctis uses his sword to block the strikes. However it did get one cut on Noctis's shoulder. The stinging sensation really hurt.

"Augh!" said Noctis putting his hand on his shoulder and making his sword disappear while conjuring a pistol to take it's place. Noctis uses it to shoot it's face making it cover it's face. Noctis took this moment to run around the corner to catch his breath. It however grabs him by the back of his shirt and throws him into a window of a nearby building

 **Meanwhile**

"Hey Marcus can you make copies of these papers?" said A random employee

"Sure man" said another employee named Marcus

*Noctis crashes through the glass and hits the wall*

"Ow." Said Noctis "Sorry about you window" he then jumps out of the window

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" said the random employee

"Hm. I may need to lay off the wine." Said Marcus

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis warps to the ground and conjures a spear. He throws it at the snake pinning its tail to the ground

"HIISSSSSSSSSSS" hissed the snake as it tries to pull the spear. Noctis took this chance to conure a claymore and slashes the snake's back while it was turned. It then got pissed and threw all of it's swords at Noctis. Noctis of course dodges them all. Bit what he didn't see coming was the punch that the snake managed to lay on his torso.

"Oof!" grunted Noctis as he hits a car as the snake then uses four of it's arms to hold Noctis's arms and legs down. It's face stared to reveal very sharp teeth and was about to chomp off Noctis's face. "Uh oh" until suddenly someone threw a trash can lid at it's face making it subconsciously let go of Noctis's left arm.

Noctis conjures a sword and stabs it's torso making it let go of his other arm and one of his legs. Then cuts off one of it's hands making is start to hiss even louder as Noctis scrambles away

"Look there is the dusk monster! Shoot it!" said A police officer as suddenly the snake was getting shot at by multiple policeman

Noctis catches his breath once again. "Wait why ha-"

Suddenly a cloud of poison starts to appear from the snake

"There it is. Well s**t" said Noctis

"Oh thank God" thought Noctis. He could tell that the snake is near death that maybe a few more shots could take it down. Though it began to scurrying away while causing many cars to be in the way

Noctis gets an idea as the snake seems to have reached an open area. Sure it may cause a mess but hey. It might work.

Noctis then shoots a spell of lightning at the snake causing to significantly slow down. Noctis uses this chance to summon a claymore. He warps closer to the snake and dodges a rock it three at him.

"End of the line" said Noctis as he gives the snake one final strike with his claymore. He then makes the claymore disappear. He looks around to see that he has made a mess "Oh dear" Noctis did not want to stick around for the police to arrive. "hmm… I might need a mask…." As that might be able to reduce the likeliness of him being recognized for doing this. He then warps away.

 **Meanwhile**

"Tsk tsk. I knew I found an interesting one" said Charlotte in the labyrinth "Now I look forward to your next visit even more…"

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis walks down the street once again. Seeing how people started to populate the city again now that the snake is dead. He then begins to walk to the Bar n Burger from where he was now. As he walks he begins to think… is he stuck here? Because it seems like he is. So far nothing he is currently aware of could ever bring him back… he decided that he may ask Mark when he has the chance as he…. Realizes that he literally lost in the city.

"Oh crap! How far have I gotten this time!?" thought Noctis

Noctis then turns around and tried to retrace his steps as the day starts to get late

"*Sigh* this may take a while." Said Noctis

 **Later**

Noctis realizes that this may be his chance to explore the city and see what it has compared to Insomnia. Noctis then realized… he grabs his phone and stared to text one of the only two people he has… Sydney and Melissa

 _-Hey Melissa you there?_

No response. So he tried texting Sydney's number instead

 _-Sydney you there?_

 _Oh Hey Noctis! What do you need?-_

 _-I may have gotten sidetracked in my time in the city. Can you inform Chloe or Ruby that I might be gone for a while_

 _Wow. Sounds like a long day huh?. But I'll get on that!-_

"*Sigh* at least they won't have to report me missing. But… damn it I didn't think that through" thought Noctis

 **Meanwhile**

" **tsk tsk. This- wait a minute. Where did they go?"** said the masked man looking around

"What?" said a blond man

" **The samurais… those idiots are probably out for revenge on future king"** said the masked man

"Should we stop them?" said the blind man

" **Nah. I'm interested in how far down the road those idiots will get."** Said the masked man

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis then sees that there is what appears to be an amusement park… Noctis knew that if he were to go to it he might lose track if time and little did he know. Two more things were following him.

Noctis then walks along the busy street. To his surprise not Nat many people seemed to take notice of his cut. Because really the fact hat his shirt is black the red barely shows at all. And the cut left a very small tear so really it only be noticeable if someone looked pretty hard or if Noctis brings attention to it.

Eventually he sees what appears to be a coffee shop… he sees that it seems to have good pastries…. This maybe a chance to see what pastries taste like here. As he was about to enter he sees at the corner of his eye a familiar green hair carrying a box with a few other people. He turns around to see that it's Kristen.

"God's Gift?" said a voice he recognizes as Allen's. He turns around to see Allen, one of his other classmates and a boy who seems to be the same height as Kristen **(Aka Jim)** "What are you doing here?"

"Well.. I kind of walked through the city. Then I kinda lost my way from there. So what are you guys doing?" said Noctis

"Eh. Just moving these into the van." Said Allen putting the box on the van

"Say.. are you heading back to he academy?" said Noctis as he sees this as a chance

"No. We are heading to the mall" said Allen

"Eh. That's close enough." Thought Noctis

"Uh.. can I come?" said Noctis

"We-" said Allen

"We would love to have you around!" said Kristen grabbing his arm and leading him into the van

"Kristen. Is this your boyfriend? Wow you got a tall one" said a guy who looks about 22 years old taking notice of Noctis's 5'9 height compared to his 5'5

"Shut Up." Said Kristen as she and Noctis take their seats along with Allen and Jim as the guy snickers to himself at her reaction

"Alright you guys ready?" said the guy

"Yup" said Allen

 **One drive to the mall later**

"Thanks guys" said Noctis as he exits the van and starts to walks towards to the mall. Sure the ma wasn't exactly where he wanted to go but hey. The mall is close. He then turns around and sees Allen, Kristen, the driver, and Jim start to unload the boxes "Um… do you want help with those boxes?"

"Nah. Its no problem" said Kristen

".. Well if you say so" said Noctis as he walks towards the mall

 **A few moments later**

Noctis realizes he might need time to eat. Maybe a snack or a drink may do. As he walks around he sees a café. He smells something… it smelled better than the coffee shop and that box he threw…. He decides to go over there and see what they got.

He walks in and walks to the cash register

"Welcome! Plea- Noctis!? What are you doing here?" said the girl working there who turned out to be Serina to his surprise

"Um.. not sure why you'd freak out but….. I came to see what you have" said Noctis

"Oh ok. Please take a see at wherever and I'll bring some water" said Serina as Noctis walks and sits down on a couch

"Agh. It feels good to relax…" though Noctis as Serina comes over with a cup of water.

"So then. What would you like to order?" said Serina handing him the water "I suggest today's special"

"Im still surprised that he is here of all places" thought Serina

"Um.. I guess I'll try the special then" said Noctis

"Good choice" said Serina as she goes into the kitchen room

 **Later after getting served**

"Hm. That was pretty good" said Noctis

"Really?*blushes* I'm glad you do" said Serina

They both walk toward the register and Noctis scans his phone on the register to pay

"Thank you for coming" said Serina

".. I didn't know you worker here" said Noctis

"Well I really only do part time here because this café is run by my sister" said Serina

"Cool. Maybe I'll come again" said Noctis as he leaves the café

"Aaagh. That felt good" thought Noctis as he walks towards the exit he sees a news report of what's going on.

" _Footage online have been seeing sights of strange scorpion like creatures running around the forest." Said the reporter "This is interesting because this has been in a series of discoveries in wildlife"_

 _ **(insert wildlife footage of Final Fantasy XV here. I know I'm lazy)**_

" _We have been able to capture some. Scientists are currently studying them as of this report" said the re_

"F**K. That giant said that my world's beasts were leaking into here. But this is way more than I anticipated" thought Noctis seeing that this could be a pain in the ass as he stops watching the news. And leaves the mall

As Noctis walks back to the academy he eventually hears two sets of footsteps that appears to be stalking him. At first he thought one of then might be Chlotz…. However…. This type of stalking seems like too skilled for it to be Chlotz

He turns to see no one there. He looks around to still find no one… this hot him to be a bit paranoid. He decided to run towards the corner that appears to be vacant… and without a security camera. Noctis then pretends to look and mess with his phone to see if they are trying to kill him. To his surprise it actually worked as suddenly he sees a reflection of two of those samurais from earlier..

"More of then huh? Great." Thought Noctis sarcastically as the looks at the reflection in his phone to see them creeping up.

One thing that made Noctis feel down… was the fact that he didn't get to go to the bar today. It made him feel like he's missing out

He conjures a sword and turns around to find them both charging at him.

They both tried to impale him with their swords. Noctis sidesteps them both and tries to stab them both. However one of them turns around blocks Noctis's strike. This caused it's sword to get flung away. Noctis then stabs the other samurai as it tried to turn around. He then conjures a pistol to shoot the unarmed one twice causing it to fall down.

Noctis then warps to the and stabs it directly in the head killing it. Then he feels a kick in his back causing him to fall onto the ground. It then tries to impale his face with it's sword. Noctis moves his head to the left barely dodging the stab. He then tries to slash the samurai but it stomps Noctis's arm and forces it to the ground making Noctis lose his group on the sword causing him to grunt in pain

He then tries to use his gun in his other hand to try to shoot the samurai. But it kicked the gun out of his hand. The samurai then kicks Noctis's head

"Ow!" said Noctis in pain. The then remembers… he suddenly wanted to use the switch blades that he got…. He then conjures his switch blades as he gets up. The samurai then runs over dice Noctis. Noctis uses the switch blades to block the attack

"Huh. I didn't actually think that would work" thought Noctis as he forces the samurai away. He thought about using any of his elemental spells.. but decided not to since it may cause a mess that will definitely bite him in the ass later

Noctis then runs to the samurai and tries to decapitate it. The samurai them uses it's sword to block the attack. Noctis then kicks it's leg causing it to lose grip of it's sword. He then chops off one of it's arms off giving Noctis to use the switch blades to impale it fully

"*Pant* *pant* my god. This has been a difficult day." Said Noctis to himself as he leaves the place and starts to walk back the academy feeling a little down he didn't get his beer

 **Later**

As Noctis walks into academy he then sees holding a bunch of papers. Even though he normally wouldn't do this… but he felt like he just had too since it's Chloe

"Hey Chloe. Do you… need some help?" said Noctis unintentionally startling her

"Oh! Uh! Noctis! I didn't expect to see you!. But yes. That would be lovely" said Chloe as he gives Noctis half of the papers she was holding.

"So where are we going?" said Noctis

"We are going to the board. I believe Narika is planning a speech later" said Chloe

"…" said Noctis as they enter the office

"Here you go Mr. Watts" said Chloe

"Your late" said Mr. Watts

"I'm sorry. But we are here with the papers. That's what matters right?" Said Chloe

"*sigh* I suppose so. Next time get here faster. And put them on that desk right over there" said Mr. Watts as he continues with his paperwork

"So how have you been Chloe?" said Noctis as they both put the papers on the designated desk

"I have been doing good. Thank you for asking" said Chloe happily as they both exit the office "And thank you for helping me. That was very sweet of you" as she gives him short hug and walks away.

"*sigh* what to do now" said Noctis to himself

 **Meanwhile**

"Should I… or should I not?" thought Chloe. Ever since she has classmated with Noctis she has been having a yearn for his touch… he is God's Gift. And the prophecy of God's Gift may be fulfilled will him around.. he may be the one to stop the decrease in disciples that have never returned.

But however one thing that urks her. Is his abilities… he obviously isn't a normal person to be able to capable of conjuring weapons and teleporting. And when she saw that girl fondling him she felt somewhat disgusted that it wasn't her that was fondling him-

"!" said Chloe realizing where her thoughts were going…

Though one things for sure to her. The dusk monster might meet their end. She looks forward to the day.. if it were to come.

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis walks towards cafeteria where he felt he was being followed again. Only difference being that it wasn't a hostile.

"Noctis!" said A voice that he recognized as Fuuko's

"?" said Noctis seeing that she seems panicked

"Noctis! I-I-I s-saw iiiiiit!" said Fuuko

"What is it Fuuko? What did you see?" said Noctis curious to what she saw

"A gih… a guh….." said Fuuko "I saw a ghost!"

"A ghost huh? I never thought they would exist her… not that I doubted it though." Thought Noctis somewhat skeptical of her claims

"Really? Tell me what you saw" said Noctis

"I saw a girl… floating over the pool!" said Fuuko "It saw me and smiled. I got scared and ran away?"

"Uh huh. And you said this was at the pool?" said Noctis

"You don't believe me!?" said Fuuko

"*Sigh*. How about I check the pool and tell you if it really is a ghost or not. Would that you feel better?" said Noctis as he starts to walk down the hallway

"Wait! I'll go with you. I-I don't wanna be left alone!" said Fuuko feeling paranoid "That's even scarier" as she catches up to him

They then goth walk into the hallway to see it looks pretty normal as ever. Right when they reached the backdoor. Fuuko seemed to be too scared to touch that door

"N-Noctis?" said Fuuko

"What?" said Noctis

"C-can I hold onto your sleeve?" said Fuuko

"Wow. She must really be scared." Thought Noctis thinking either she is just tired or found something disturbing.

After a few moments… nothing happened. This made Noctis think she just might be tired

"Looks like nothing unusual here" said Noctis

"Oh.. I'm sorry for wasting your time.." said Fuuko

"Nah. It's ok. Your probably just tired. And being tired makes you see things. Trust me I know that feeling" said Noctis as he starts to walk back into the building

"Hey don't leave me!" said Fuuko still a bit paranoid.

Right when Noctis and Fuuko then began to walk back to their dorm

 **Later**

 **Play: Eels – I need some sleep**

Noctis enters his dorm and begins to think to himself… is Charlotte plotting something or hiding anything? She seemed to have came out of nowhere and seemed to have a thing for him… though maybe nice for…

Noctis blushes as he tries to stop thinking of her cleavage. He then looks at that top hat he found in the labyrinth. He begins to examine how it looks. He also notices his bruise he had on his face is now pretty much gone.

"Hmm… it's like it's been never used only to gather dust.." thought Noctis. He looks at himself in the mirror with the top hat on

"Heh. It's just like that shopping trip….." thought Noctis as he remembers…. As that top hat..

 **Flashback**

" **Yo Noctis check this out!" said Prompto**

" **Wha-?" Said Noctis as Prompto puts a cup of coffee noodle had on his head**

" **The hell is this?" said Noctis**

" **A cup o noodle hat of course" said Prompto putting an identical hat**

" **This looks ridiculous" said Noctis**

" **Oh come on dude" said Prompto "we look awesome!"**

" **We look like f**king product ads." Said Noctis**

" **Fine be that way" said Prompto taking off the cup o noodle hat. "How about this?" this time putting a very identical top hat on Noctis's head**

" **Hm… I like it" said Noctis**

" **I'm glad you do" said Prompto happily "Plus I got this" holding an apple in his hand**

" **An apple?" said Noctis**

" **Nope. It's a bomb" said Prompto**

" **Prompto I'm pretty sure that is an apple"**

" **No. Watch this" said Prompto pulling the league off and throwing it out there the with do and ducking. This made Noctis look out the windowto see where the apple land**

 ***Kaboom***

 **Noctis's face then gets hit with applesauce**

" **My leg!" said a random person who was hurt by the explosion**

" **Uh oh. Run. Run!" said Noctis as he and Prompto run away as he wipes the applesauce s face**

 **Flashback end**

"Oh Prompto. Never change" thought Noctis he tries to remember whatever happened to the cup o noodle had he occasionally wears as a joke "I'm glad Iggy thought we were crazy that day"

Noctis then sits onto his bed…. As memories of his time back in his world. He remembers hanging out with his the four people that meant most to him

 **Flashback**

" **Noctis you need to stop being so reckless! You can't just strike without defense Willy nilly!" said Ignis**

" **Oh chill out Iggy. I lived. Plus I'll make sure to be better on defense" said Noctis**

" **We shall see if you truly did or not" said Ignis in his iggyness as ever**

 ***Snatch***

 **Suddenly a chocobo statched his glasses**

" **What hey! Get back here!" Said Ignis**

" **PFFFFf hahahaha!" said Noctis as he thought it was funny as hell**

" **Well don't just stand there! Chop chop! We got to get it!" said Ignis as he and Noctis ran after it**

 **Flashback end**

"Oh Iggy. Always worrying. You were never good with chocobos anyway. No wonder why you want to cook em" thought Noctis remembering chasing down that chocobo. "I doubt he would want to know certain things I do here"

 **Flashback**

" **C'mon you wimp! Your kingdom awaits a strong king. Not a weak coward" said Gladios as he and Noctis spar**

 ***Clash***

" **Show me your worth!" said Gladios**

 ***Clang***

" **Heh. I see you got rusty" said Noctis**

 ***Clash***

" **Oh I'll show you rusty!" said Gladios as he clashes sworda one last time causing Noctis to stumble down "alright that's enough. I'll race you back. First one there gets that last burger"**

" **Oh *pant* your on.." said Noctis as they sprint back to the hotel**

 **Flashback end**

"And Glady was always there to keep me in shape. I wonder what he does now. He always does seem to like being fit" thought Noctis

 **Final Flashback**

" **Isn't this place beautiful Noctis?" Said Iris holding Noctis's hand as they go though the city**

" **Yeah I guess it is" said Noctis as they both sat down on a bench in the shade**

" **Noctis?" said Iris**

" **You live to be our king right?" said Iris holding onto him**

" **Yeah. I will the one my kingdom needs" said Noctis" said Noctis**

" **I know you will.. I'm just worried. After everything that has happened. It just makes me scared you know?" said Iris**

" **Don't worry. As long as I'm around. I will find a way" said Noctis as they embrace each other**

" **You promise?" said Iris**

" **I promise" said Noctis as they hold each other tighter**

 **Final flashback end**

"Iris….. I'll be back for you eventually. I just hope you will give me time." Whispered Noctis to himself somberly. "Ill try not to let you all down…" he then takes off the top hat and looks at it once again. He then puts it on to the nightstand.

He then gets into his bed and begins to wonder to himself as he cannot bring himself to sleep….. How does his works share a link to this?

 **Meanwhile**

" **So then. The future king actually didn't crack. I thought this surprise would actually break you. Maybe I just need something more personal then….."** said the masked man as he walks over to Charlotte **"Lower your rate of beasts. I may have an idea"**

"Aww. But that means that future king or whatever his name is won't come to my domain"(A/N the lust Labyrinth) said Charlotte pretending to be hurt

" **Don't worry. If he survives this plan than hell probably be back in your place"** said The masked man as a portal conjures and the masked man walks through it

"Such an interesting one. I know what I want to do with this so called 'future king'" licking her lips thinking of things to do with Noctis

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis couldn't sleep very much for three hours… The fact that his memories are returning to somewhat haunt him of his duties makes it very hard. He lies awake at his night just wanting to sleep but couldn't.

He looks at his window a d sees the moon's reflection. Maybe it's just a reminder that he now bears two major burdens on his shoulders. If he never came to this world then this would be pretty much be screwed without him.

Without him then little by little his own world's monsters would wrecking havoc. Without him the Lust Labyrinth wouldn't be as dangerous as it already. Without him this works would probably be in eternal war against those things… or just be very long. He is basically part if their hope. If he would let them down. He would be letting his own kingdom down by allowing this world's beasts into his own…

He wants very much to keep his promise he made to Iris. But now that everything that has happened. He begins to question himself if he truly can….

"Maybe… I can…" whispered Noctis to himself as he remembers his promise... As a bit of ease starts to return to his system allowing him to somewhat get tired… he then began to wait with his eyes closed to allow himself to slowly get sleepy and not stay up for any longer….

However.. he only fell into a dreamless sleep because of those somber thought won't go away…

 **The next day**

The sun begins to shine into Noctis's eyes. He tries to close them completely but it feels like this sun's light is burning through his eyelids…. This eventually gets him up… it begins to remind him that he should probably set an alarm or just close that curtain. He gets up, changes clothes into uniform and keeps his personal hygiene in check and walks out the door

He felt a little bit tired but he realizes that he has woken up a little earlier. .. again. It begins to make him wonder if the nights are longer here. He then begins to leave his dorm. And as he walks towards the elevator he feels like he is being stared at. Right when he entered it. He sees that it was Chotz.

"What does he want this time?" thought Noctis as this time he doesn't really seem to be pissed at him as the elevator and door closes

 ***Ding***

As Noctis walked out of the elevator and down the hallway someone then bumps into

"I'm sorry for bumpi-" said The person who turned out to be Ellie "Oh hi God's Gift I didn't expect to see you"

"Um… hey?" said Noctis

"So then. I do you have a name or… do you just go by 'God's Gift'?" said Ellie out of curiosity

"… My name is Noctis" said Noctis

"Hello Noctis. Say.. did I ever tell you my name?" said Ellie

"...I'm pretty sure you name is… Ellie… right?" said Noctis

"Yup…. So then… you heading to Ms. Chloe's class as well?" said Ellie

"….Sure" said Noctis as they continue to walk through the hallway

"So then. What have you been doing lately?" said Ellie

"….Not much" said Noctis

"Ok." Said Ellie as she does not know what to ask him as they both reach the classroom. Right when they reached it the saw Fuuko and Narika about to enter.

"Good morning Noctis" said Fuuko "Do you always wake up early?"

"Apparently I have been everyday." Said Noctis "I'm starting to think I might just be an early bird this time"

"That's a great thing Noctis" said Narika

"Um.. thanks?" said Noctis as the four of them entered the classroom to see that they are the first ones there…. Other than Torri

"?... Noctis? Girls? You go to Ms. Chloe's class as well?" said Torri

"Torri? You're here early as well?" said Fuuko

"Should we be expecting more people to be up early as well?" said Noctis to Narika as she shrugged her shoulders in response. Then Chloe came in the door

"Hello guys. You sure are here early" said Chloe

"Am I really going to hear the word 'early' over and over again until afternoon?" thought Noctis as he then sees that Torri stares into the window like no tomorrow. Noctis then begins to take his seat next to Torri

"..You like staring out in the window as well?" said Torri

"… it depends really." Said Noctis as Narika takes the seat next to him and all the other classmates start pouring in

"Oh good everyone is here!" said Chloe "Now class is in session"

"I think I may have skipped breakfast" thought Noctis

"Alright everyone today we will learn about history of sea divers and a quiz" said Chloe. This made Noctis try is hardest time resist his urge hit his head on the desk he sat at

 **An incredibly boring class n quiz later**

"Oh God that was painful" said Noctis

"Don't feel so bad Noctis 83% isn't that bad" said Narika

"Well if it involves that much writing I would say it's that bad" said Noctis as everyone in the class starts leaving the class

Noctis sighed as he gets up and begins to walk away. As he walks out he sees Chlotz giving him another stare. Noctis still didn't know what he wants it what the hell he is doing but it sure seems strange for him. Maybe he's still pissed about the other day.

"Chlotz. You've been giving me that stare for past few days. What do you want now?" said Noctis

"…" said Chlotz "You know Noctis…. I know I got angry at you for classmating with my sister"

Little did they know Chloe was listening

"…" said Noctis

"And… I…. I…. Overreacted. I mean… you are the God's Gift. And it's your job to do that…" said Chlotz "It's just that…. Chloe… gets worried about people like you getting close to it's just that I feel partially responsible for whatever happens to her. So… I'm sorry."

"…I'm sorry too.. I classmated her without your knowledge. And to be honest I don't blame you. Amy mbrother would get pissed.." said Noctis "But if you want me to stay away from her… then. I'll do it"

"No no. You don't need to do that. Your God's Gift Nict" said Chlotz

"Why does he keep calling me 'Nict'?" thought Noctis

"You…. Have my blessing. Please. Don't ever let her down." Said Chlotz

"Don't worry I won't let that happen" said Noctis as they bring themselves into a bro hug

"Aww.. they made up. This is too adorable" thought Chloe seeing her brother make up with Noctis.

 **Later**

"So where are we heading now?" said Noctis

"Why lunch of course!" said Chlotz

"You seem excited.." said Noctis

"That's right. Because today is the day of the spicy sandwich" said Chlotz

"Spicy sandwich?" said Noctis

"Yeah man. I heard this time the people who managed the cafeteria ordered some sandwiches made from a very hot pepper from… I believe was janya" said Chlotz

"The hell is Janya?" thought Noctis as they enter the cafeteria and see a line. Though Noctis sees Allen in the back of the line

"Allen? You here for the sandwiches?" said Noctis

"No. This is the line for the milk" said Allen causing Noctis and Chlotz to sweatdrop as Noctis sees Narika walking over to Noctis

"Narika? What brings you here?" said Chlotz

"I need to speak with Noctis" said Narika

"..lucky" thought Chlotz as he wished a girl like Narika would want you see him

"Um… sure. What is it?" said Noctis

"Do you… have time for helping me with rehearsals?" said Narika

"Really Narika!? Now of all times!?" thought Narika to herself worried Noctis might decline

Noctis then remembers how many times she got snubbed by coincidental things he needed to do

"…Yeah. I think I'll be able to do that" said Noctis as they both began to walk out the cafeteria

"Whoah. He's helping Narika now?" said Allen

"Yeah. No fair" said Chlotz seeing the yep of them leave the cafeteria

 **To Noctis**

"Hey Narika. Did you find anything new about those golems" said Noctis

"*Sigh* I still never found anything of them. I only hear their footsteps when they aren't on their stools"

"Really? Huh. They must be good" said Noctis as they both head into an office room

"So then. How long should I expect this to last?" said Noctis

"Mmm.. it should be a little while" said Narika

 **One practice with Narika later**

"Narika I think that was longer than 'a little while'. Plus I think we may skipped a few classes"

"Don't worry about that. I got that covered" said Narika as they both leave the room as they were approached by Fuuko

"Hey you guys!" said Chlotz

"Chlotz?" said Noctis

"Chief Ruby needs you two" said Chlotz signaling them to follow him

"Chlotz. Do you know what this is about?" said Narika

"Im pretty sure it might be another labyrinth mission.. probably…" said Chlotz scratching his head

"…" said Noctis as Chlotz then looks at his watch

"Cmon we need to head to the church" said Chlotz leading them outside towards the church again. Everything Noctis sees that he feels like something perverted is going on

 **Later**

"Agh. Noctis and Narika. I see you have came back. Is it for another classmating ritual I presume?" said Mattero making Noctis and Narika's faces turn red "The others are waiting in the same room as before" leading the both of them into the church into the classmating room seeing Chloe, Ellie, Torri, Fuuko, and Sarina waiting

"Lucky young lad" thought Mattero

"He… hello Noctis" said Chloe

"…Hey Chloe" said Noctis as he feels uneasy as he feels his pressure start to break

"So then…. Who will it be this time?" said Mattero making all of their faces but Torri turn red as he pushes Noctis behind the curtains

"M-Mattero what are you doing" said Noctis nervously

"Well. You need to wait for the girl to be chosen. She will come through the curtain once she's picked

"….I wonder what everyone back home would think of this" thought Noctis expecting Ignus tk give him a look of disappointment. Gladios and Prompto night get jealous that they aren't getting as much p**** as he is. And Iris giving him a look of jealously wishing he was with her.

Noctis didn't know what to do… it feels like he is going to have another…. Kid

"Non est bonum, o stercore… quid sum facturus?..." said Noctis as he feels like the pressure might break it began to make him wonder what kind of 'star God's would want something as perverted as this… but then again.. different worlds mean different traditions.. maybe this is a tradition… right? RIGHT!?

"Hey.. uh… Noctis?" said Narika coming in through the curtain. "Is something the matter

"…" said Noctis as he really isn't sure what to say. Luckily he was able to himself from breaking down like the first time he was here

"Keep it together Narika. You are classmating with God's Gift… and his… no keep it together!" thought Narika as she then realizes that Noctis is just as nervous as she is. She then walks towards Noctis slowly and gave out as much courage as she could muster

"Its ok Noctis. We can do this together. And besides. It's for the greater good" said Narika

"…" said Noctis as his nervousness starts to decrease thanks to Narika's soft and sweet voice

Everything but him and Narika seems to disappear into blueness except him and Narika. He finds himself turning blue like last time and Narika turning pink

"I guess.. it happens again…" thought Noctis as Narika wraps her arms around him and he could feel her breasts on him… and it felt really.. nice.. he could get used to it ( **A/N I feel weird. And yes. It's actually as awkward as it sounds** )

His vision starts to get blurry again.. though not as blurry as he did with Chloe…

Narika felt like she is having the time of her life…. Even though this sounds strange as all hell. It felt good.. it felt like.. heaven…

"Oh Noctis! Please!" said Narika

Then Noctis's eyesight began to all turn white… again as he hears Narika moaning in a similar fashion to Chloe…. And as this happened… he felt like he now has… another attachment this time to Narika

 ***Pop* *Pop***

"Hmm… funny. I thought I heard….. two….. oh s**t" thought Noctis

Noctis's eyesight starts to return to normal. He then sees himself in the ground seeing Narika having a very strong grip on him… very comparable to Chloe's… however this time he doesn'tfeel as tired as he did on his first time…..

"Narika you awake?" said Noctis

"…" said Narika as she starts to wake up fully… "!" she then gets up him and quickly dusts herself off "I'm sorry!"

"I-Its… f-fine.." said Noctis as he gets up

Noctis looks over to see a two star children…. One boy. One girl. One seemed curious. While the other seemed…. Suspicious of him and Narika. Their faces looked identical. Though the girl's hair is reminiscent of Narika's while the boy had hair color more similar to his own. The girl seemed to wear a wizard outfit. While the boy wore more if a knife fighter/brawler outfit.

Though. Something about the boy off… Noctis shrugged it off as maybe it's just the fact that it's a boy…

"Who are…. you?" said the boy as they both looked at Noctis with curiosity

This made Noctis…. Feel somewhat uncomfortable considering they are the results of what he and Narika just did

Noctis then gets up and looks at the curtains

"Hey uh N-" said Chloe as she comes through the curtains and her face turns red when she sees that star children staring at her curiously. However she so felt a hit of jealously inside that she didn't classmate with Noctis.

"Oh uh.. good. Now then. Let's get started. Come on you two. I'm I have a person you would like to meet" Chloe

"I need a shower" thought Noctis

"Noctis. We need to go to get hangar soon" said Chloe

Noctis sighed as he left

 **(A/N Do you want me to get stuck at this part or do you want progress!?)**

 **After a shower and walking to the hangar**

"Welcome you guys. I trust you are doing well" said Ruby seeing them enter "I must thank you for doing the work of many. Ever since your last mission we have seen a decrease in monsters. But right now I'm afraid there might be another labyrinth that may need your help"

"So… how many more labyrinths are there?" said Noctis

"So far other than the one you have visited. There are 6 more…. But some have been speculating a possibility of an eighth one." Said Ruby

"…" said Noctis

"Noctis" said Narika making Noctis's turn his attention to her "I'll go with you"

"I'll go to" said Chloe

"…ok" said Noctis "But doesn't the decrease in monsters… shouldn't that raise concern?"

"We are investigating it. Though… I can assure we have a plan if any monsters come out while you are gone". Said Ruby

"…If you say so" said Noctis

"And remember. Make sure all three of the star children return safely." Said Ruby

"Got it" said Noctis as he, Chloe, and Narika, and the star children began to enter the E.S savage

As Noctis took his seat he feels like something is wrong... Maybe he's just paranoid. Gen to his surprise.. the star child boy began to sit next to him

"Um… hello" said the star child boy

"?" said Noctis. He really couldn't bring himself to speak to child

"Are you Nikolas?" said the star child boy

"… God damnit" thought Noctis as after a short amount of time Chlotz's nickname for him get people into thinking his name is Nikolas

 ***Alright you guys we shall be arriving at the labyrinth of gluttony soon. So I suggest getting ready ***

 **(A/N insert transformations of Chloe and Narika here)**

 **Play: Type O Negative – I Don't Wanna Be Me**

"*Sigh*This day is strange" whispered Noctis to himself

*Bump*

"Woah!" said Chloe after the plane shook

"That was.. unsettling

"Narika. What happened to the plane" Said the star child girl (Narika's)

"Well. We appear to be there" said Narika as the door opens

 ***Good luck you guys***

The six of them began to exit the plane. Noctis looked around to see. Instead of purple crowns… he sees yellow jaws

"How 'original'" thought Noctis.

 **Meanwhile**

" **Heh. He's…. Here…."** said the masked man to a very large bald man with an afro eating lots of spaghetti

*Om nom nom nom*

"Hm? Already?" said the large bald man as he slurps a noodle

" **Yes Ted. But. I'll deal with him first to see if he has improved. Heh. I think Charlotte may want another shot at him"** said the masked man

"Wow. I never new that bitch is into human men. I thought she was into Greed." Said the large man now named Ted

" **Meh. He is an ass."** Said the masked man referring to Greed

" **Though I'm surprised you aren't obese since you seem to eat that much a lot"** Thought The masked man

 **Back to Noctis n the gang**

"Nikolas? What is this place?" said star child boy

"…This… is the gluttony labyrinth." Said Noctis not even caring that the kid got his name wrong.

" **Hello there"** said a very unsettling voice causing Noctis, Narika, and Chloe to tense and look around

"Who said that?" said Chloe

Noctis then felt a hand that threw him into one of the jaws

"Noctis!" yelled both Chloe and Narika as the attempt to reach him only for him to fall into a pair of jaws which closed before they could follow him in there

Noctis grunted in pain when he hit a solid metal wall and fell onto snow

"Ow…" said Noctis as he looks around to see what appears to be a cold abandoned room with snow everywhere

*Noctis! Noctis! Are you there!?*

"Yeah im fine. I appear to be in a room…" said Noctis

*What's in it?*

"Its-"

" **So future king. We finally meet"** said the masked man appearing out of nowhere

"Huh!?" said Noctis

" ***chuckles* C'mon Noctis. Let's fight."** Said the masked pointing a gun at Noctis

*Blam* Noctis warps away to dodge the bullet and conjures a claymore. Noctis slashed at the masked man only for him to duck under the attack. He then grabs a machine gun off the floor and unleashes all if the bullets it has at Noctis

Noctis continues to warp to avoid the bullets until he warped behind a desk. He tried to warp one last time. But he couldn't. He had already used up all of his warp energy

"S**t!" said Noctis as two bullets hit his arm "Agh!" giving the masked man to give Noctis another uppercut really hard causing another bruise to appear only on his opposite cheek

" **How does the pain feel future king!?"** said the masked man sadistically leaning over to bring Noctis up only to punch him down when he nearly got to his feet **"Tell me!"**

Noctis then tries to conjures a gun and to shoot the masked man. When he looked around tiseethe masked man but he couldn't see him anywhere

" **You still haven't answered my question future king"** said the masked man punching the gun out of his hand

"Just what do you want!?" said Noctis jumping back

" **Ill leave that up to you but you still have not answered me"** said the masked man bringing out a knife and spinning it in his hand before lunging at him. Noctis in response conjures a sword and stabs him in the chest and sees the masked man's head droop down.

It's over….

Or so he thought.

Then the masked man then stares directly at Noctis with red eyes

" **It will take a lot more than a stab wound to kill me"** said the masked man's mask begins to smile as if it has a mind of it's own creeping Noctis out

"!" said Noctis jumping back and conjures a sword

" **Hmph. Apparently that always works in your head"** Said the masked man pulling put the swirx in his chest making it disappear. **"But you better look where I got ya"**

Noctis then feels a sharp pain in his side. He looks to see blood dripping from it.

"!" said Noctis as he puts one hand on the injury and tries to back away

" **Aw. Future king is scared? Let me show you more pain"** said the masked man tackling Noctis down. The floor they stood on shatters like glass and when they hit the ground. They have appeared to have landed into endless snow.

Noctis sees what appears to be two glasses statues. One of him. And the one of his castle. **"This. Is for the world you left behind!"** said the masked man then throws a stone at the castle making Noctis feel a bit of pressure as part if the glass replica of his own castle gets shattered. He then tries to back away as he gets a vision of his own kingdom falling to pieces like in his dream

" **Nuh. Uh. Uuuuh. Not so fast future king."** Said the Masked man throwing another stone at the glass castle making Noctis feel pressure build up inside him

Noctis then gathers his strength to get up. The masked man then runs over to him and picks him up by his neck and throws him into the wall.

" **Aren't you going to show me your power future king"** said the masked man kicking Noctis's head **"Now future king. How much pain do you feel!? Haha haha!"** stomping on his back a few times **"and this is for your kingdom. "** throwing one last stone at the glass castle making shatter completely

Noctis began to felt anger rise up inside him

" **And this. Is for the very four very people you cared about. Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, AND IRIS! HAHAHA!"** said the masked man sadistically as he throws one final stone at the glass Noctis it shatter

This made Noctis blood start to boil not because of the fact that a glass version of him got shattered. But because the masked man is reminding him of all the things he is missing.

Noctis then shoots a fire spell at the masked man causing him to fling away. This gave Noctis a chance to get up and conjures a sword

" **Damn that actually hurt. Huh. So then future king"** said the masked man **"Take this!"** the masked man then shoots what appears to be a dark claw and hits Noctis

"Gah!" said Noctis as he runs towards the masked man and punches his torso causing him to stumble back before Noctis gives him to bops to the face

Noctis's then conjures a knife and stabs the masked man's arm and twists it to cause more pain

" **Ah!"** said the masked man as Noctis slashes him. Noctis then kicks the masked man down. He then tries to stab him once again but the masked man rolls away

"Grrgh!" growled Noctis as he repeatedly tried to stab the masked man only to get dodged every until when he hears voices

"I think I hear fighting over here!" said a voice the turns out to be Chloe

The masked man then takes this chance to activate sharp claws on his hand and slashes Noctis's chest with it making him gasp in pain

" **Hehe. Don't think this is over"** said the masked man as he disappears into the darkness as Noctis falls to his knees and stares up at the ceiling

"Guys Noctis is in here!" said Chloe as the five of them run over to Noctis

"Noctis are you ok?" said Narika as both she and Chloe see his injuries

"…"said Noctis as he is in mind zero

"Noctis?" said Narika as she and Chloe are very worried. She then proceeds to wave her hand in front of his face

 **Noctis's vision while in mind zero**

" **Don't leave me here Noctis!"**

" **Noctis… I feel cold…. You'll stay with me…. Right?"**

" **Noctis's. You will return… right?"**

" **What about your promise?"**

" **COME BACK"**

 **These voices continued to ring in Noctis's head until he catches a glimpse of his father… right before he died….**

 **Vision end**

"*Gasp*" said Noctis startling them all

"Noctis your ok!" said Chloe happily as Narika hands him a health potion and he drinks it. He then gets up

*Alright you guys. The monsters have died down. I suggest coming back now*

"Ten four Ruby" said Narika

"Noctis. Who were you fighting?" said Chloe

"…" said Noctis as he couldn't bring himself to speak after feeling like his metal state is starting to crack even more…. In fact he has temporary lost his will to speak…

"Hey. How come Nikolas isn't speaking?" said one if the star child girls (Chloe's)

"Do you think he's asleep?" said the other star child girl (Narika's)

"I…. Don't know" said the star child boy (Narika's. But I'm sure you knew that)

"Is…. He going to be okay?" said the star child boy walking over to Narika

"Do not worry. We'll make sure he's fine" as she and Chloe began supporting him as they make their way back to the ship

"It makes me wonder…. What could have done this to him?" said Chloe

"Do you think it could be a monster?" said Narika

"No… those monster are not skilled enough to bring someone like him down…" said Chloe

 **Meanwhile**

"So then. This 'future king' beat ya?" said Ted

" **I held back my power. Because if I didn't it would compromise everything"** said the masked man

"I thought you wanted him dead earlier" said Ted

" **You could say. There was a change in plans."** Said The masked man as all if his injuries began to heal and disappear

 **Back to Noctis n the gang back at the academy as it gets dark. And yes Narika and Chloe changed back into their uniforms.**

"Good work you guys. We now have been able to push back many of the monsters that the gluttony labyrinth is releasing. You have all done well" said Ruby

"…" said Noctis walking the door

"Is something wrong" said Ruby

"When we found him he would not speak at all." Said Chloe

"It makes me wonder what could have happened when he got grabbed" said Narika

As Noctis walked towards the door he sees Chlotz seemingly waiting for him

"Hey Nict. Are you ok?" said Chlotz

"…" said Noctis as he shakes his head and walks out the door and away towards the elevator and enters it

*Ding*

"What am I going to do?..." thought Noctis. Earlier he had hope for his kingdom. But that guy just destroyed a chunk of it…as he remembers what he was trying to convey as he destroyed the glas replicas…. And all those voices…. They sound familiar… but at the same time they don't….. Noctis enters his dorm and sits in his bed….

However now that Noctis thinks about it. There is something…. Familiar about the masked man… no he can't be…Ardyn right? It cant be… he talks in a similar manner... But he doesn't seem to have the abilities Ardyn has…. Maybe it's just a stretch….

Noctis then lays down on the bed trying to think of a way to stop him.

 **Meanwhile/later that night**

 _Dreamscape_

" _Noctis stay with me bud!" said a voice of a man_

" _Wha? What's happening?" waking up to see the man who is wearing glasses_

" _Insomnia is falling! We need to get you out of here!" said the man_

" _Wait… what is your name?"_

" _Don't you remember? It's Ignis" said The man now named ig- I'm pretty sure you get it "Noct is there something wrong?"_

" _Wait…" 'Noctis' looks at his reflection in the water_

" _NIKOLAS!? Why am I Nikolas?!" thought 'Noctis'_

" _Prince Noctis! we mustn't waste time" said a much taller man accompanied by a blonde man_ **(sound familiar?)**

" _C'mon let's move" said Ignis as the four of them began to run outside "We need to get to princes Luna! She's in danger!"_

 _'Noctis' takes a look outside to see ships over the city, some sort of water dragon thin….. creating a water tornado! 'Noctis' then see that two of them are running in their own direction_

" _Noctis! Head all the way to the bridge we'll meet you there!" said Ignis as he joins the other two_

 _'Noctis' began to run towards the bridge as Ignis instructed him to. He then see debris and whatever is on the ground to float_

" _Oh this isn't good" said 'Noctis'_

" _Run it's the Leviathan!" said a random person running for his life_

" _The Leviathan? What's that?" thought 'Noctis' as suddenly the Leviathan looked directly towards his and tried to summon giant waves giant waves_

 _Dreamscape end_

"*gasp*" said the star child boy waking up from this strange dream… he looks at his self to see he is himself and not Noctis "Just what was that?"

He looks to see the two other star children sleeping in separate beds. He then looks around to see nothing in the star childrens' bedroom has changed.

"…" said the star child boy Ashe gets back into his bed

 **To Be Continued**

 **What's with one of the star children having a connection with Noctis and what makes him different from the other star children? How will Chlotz react to meeting the star child of Noctis and Chloe? What is the masked man up to? Why am I asking you these stupid questions!? Some of these might be answered….**

… **.. upon the next chapter.**

 **Trivia**

 **1: I have broken another record for myself. 14K Words! In this chapter alone.**

 **2: And now I am proud to say. This story is the largest word count in the entire crossover section involving Conception with over 41k words. And it is also the second most reviewed. Thank you!**

 **3: When I said that I lost my direction. I lost it right after Noctis returns from his first trip to the labyrinth. I know. I'm terrible. But I regained it right when he went to bed.**

 **4: Charlotte was originally going to be named "Lust" but I'm worried people would mistake her for Lust from Full Metal Alchemist**

 **5: The fact that Prompto threw a bomb is a reference which I'm 100% sure that none of you would get.**

 **6: I listened to so much 3 Doors Down, Daughtry, Type O Negative, and Twenty One Pilots while writing this**

 **7: When Noctis crashed through the door with the masked man. I was originally going to have Noctis find a fedora on the floor and keep it. But since I already did that with top hat. I'll just save that for later**

 **8: this chapter was going to be called "Goodbye Sanity"**

 **9:Ahh.. it feels like just yesterday when a punk like me suddenly wrote fanfics ranging around 1-3k to now 8-12k. nearly a year makes a big difference in my writing genes. All because I wanted to see another Gray Full buster story and Dark Pit story. Oh where did months go?**

 **10: Now who wants pizza! … No one?... Ok :(**

 **And yes I'll try harder next time.**

 **please. Did you like it? Hate it? Feel disappointed that I lost my sense is direction multiple times?**

 **Plz review….. if you ant to keep me writing this. Construction criticism is welcome.**

 **Next up: Welcome to my Nightmare**


	5. Welcome To My Nightmare

**Reviews**

 **Ceridwin Lucius: I'm glad you noticed them :)**

 **Keybladelight: im glad you seemed to like it :D Though I thought it was obvious what Charlotte wanted. Oh well. I'll tell you all anyway if I wasn't clear enough. She is lustful towards Noctis. I'll just leave it there. As for the masked man. Again. The masked man's identity won't be revealed anytime soon. And I am also excited for episode Ardyn. Because who else wouldn't want to mess around a city GTA style with FF physics. That's sounds fun as all hell.**

 **Even though it already came out. I still haven't played it.**

 **Jimbo7: I like that show. So why wouldn't I reference it? Also when Noctis became aware of how much ***** he had been getting. The part I forgot to write in was that he is referring to bar maidens. As for the religious stuff. The thing is. Pretty much everyone in the game believes in a Star God that watches over them. Who waits to pick a chosen one to be a God's Gift(as you can tell. The star god chose Noctis). Along with disciples to act as protectors of peace with the females being possible bearers of star children that will keep evil monsters and demons away. I know it's pretty strange.**

 **But that's Japan for ya.**

 **Heads up. This chapter will be more on the serious side compared to the other chapters.**

 **Unto da story**

 **Play: Hootie and the Blowfish – Be The One**

For another day. Noctis has gotten another nightmare. Every time he thinks about the issues at hand the nightmares get worse. Because of this he woke up as early as usual and watch the sun come up. He gets up and closes the curtains

Meanwhile ever since they have returned from the labyrinth. Chloe felt worried about him ever since she and Narika found him nearly beaten up by that… thing assuming it was the hand. Or whatever it was. He seemed to be mentally strained after being grabbed….. by whatever that was.

*Knock*

"…" said Noctis. He still has very little will to speak. He has tried to bring his mental state back up but every time he manages to succeed he would always get set back by something.

It begins to make Noctis wonder of he was going to feel better it would be a jinx. He has come to expect everybody is thing that happens to him will backfire in some way.

*Knock*

He looks at his door and pondered who is behind the door.

"Noctis are you awake?" said a voice that Noctis recognizes as Chloe's

"…" said Noctis as he slowly gets up… it made him wonder what she wanted as he opens his door

"Hey Noctis. Do you have time to talk?" said Chloe

"….?" Said Noctis not expecting her to wait to see him this early though it could be something he could get tused to. He then opens the door and gestures for her to come inside

Chloe then comes in and sits down on his desk hair

"Noctis. I've noticed that you have been…. Quiet since yesterday." Said Chloe "May I ask if there is something wrong?"

"…" said Noctis as he tries to think of something to say.

"Noctis. Please. We can fix it together if I know what's going on" said Chloe

"…I'm sorry I worried you. It's just that. A lot of things have been going through mind. Some things I'd rather not mention." Said Noctis making Chloe realize that he probably isn't ready to day what's wrong

"Ok. But please. You are God's Gift. Because of you there have been many less reports of dusk monster attacks." Said Chloe "When you came around. We have gotten much closer to eradicating the labyrinths. You've been a big help"

Noctis began to think about what she said. Slowly regaining his will to speak.

"Without you there probably would have been more we would have lost. You are doing so well to change that" said Chloe

"…" said Noctis

"Noctis. If you want we can talk about this later…" said Chloe getting up

" Ok.. Thanks Chloe" said Noctis as Chloe smiles at him warmly and leaves. That felt nice. But it still doesn't change anything though. But he can see that Chloe wants to help. This made him smile slightly. He begins to think of…. His friends. How they always managed to cheer him up when he is down.

Now. They aren't here. This made his smile disappear. He begins to think of all the times Prompto did something stupid, Ignis's emotional support, Gladios's 'tough talk' and many accomplishments he has done while still in his own world.

It got him to wonder once again. How much time has passed in the world he left behind. He knows for sure Ardyn is… well. Not doing anything good.

 **A few moments of morning business later**

Noctis exits his dorm and sees Chlotz seemingly walking towards him

"Yo Nick!" said Chlotz

"….Your calling me 'Nick' now?" said Noctis raising an eyebrow

"Well it got a reaction out of you" said Chlotz patting his shoulder

"…." Said Noctis as they both walk into the elevator

"Noctis. Are you ok?" said Chlotz

"…." Said Noctis

"This is what I'm talking about. Your becoming more distant since you came back" said Chlotz

"I take it that Chloe might have told you?" thought Noctis as he is pretty sure Chlotz normally wouldn't find out on his own.

"Nikolas. Hello? Earth To Nikolas?" said Chlotz waving his hand in front of his

"...Chlotz. what are you trying to do?" said Noctis

"What do you think I'm trying to do? I'm trying to get a reaction" said Chlotz

"Your trying to piss me off?" said Noctis

"You could say that Nict" said Chlotz

"…" said Noctis

*Ding*

"Hey Noctis. Here's something you should be excited for. It's gym today." Said Chlotz

"Gym?..." said Noctis

"Yeah man. Just think about it. Think of how cute the girls will look in there gym clothes" said Chlotz thinking about how a bunch if girls in their class will look "Plus I still have the spicy sandwiches I've been saving."

."...You didn't take a bite out if them did you?" said Noctis genuinely interested in trying how hot those peppers are compared to the ones in his home world

"Of course not man!" said Chlotz

"…" said Noctis as he gives Chlotz a stare

"I'm serious man" said Chlotz sweatdropping at Noctis's suspicion of him

"Hey you guys!" said a voice who turned out to be Fuuko as she and Narika ran over to them

"?" said both Noctis and Chlotz in unison

"Is there something we could help you with Fuuko?" said Chlotz

"There's a huge crowd at the gate" said Fuuko

"Huge crowd?" said Chlotz

"Yeah. We all should go see what it's about" said Fuuko

"Good luck with that guy-" said Noctis as he felt a hand grab his arm as he tried to walk away "Ow"

"Your not going anywhere this time Nict." Said Chlotz

"What? Why?" Said Noctis

"Huh. The most reaction I got all day." Thought Chlotz

"Its not everyday there is a crowd at the gate" said Chlotz "So that definitely means something is up

"...But what about classes?" said Noctis

"Eh. Everyone at the gate is late. I'm sure there is not room for everyone to get punished" said Chlotz as he pulls Noctis outside as Narika and Fuuko follow

"Chlotz should you really be pulling him like that?" said Narika worried about Noctis.

"He'll be fine" said Chlotz

"God Damn it Chlotz" muttered Noctis ad the four of them walk out the building and walked towards the huge crowd at the gate

"Oh my god it's him! Enzea Walker!" said a girl

Noctis sees that the majority of the crowd are girls. He could see Kristen in the back

"Oh my god he's just as handsome as I remember" said another girl as a lit of the girls began to squeal over him. Noctis remembered Enzea. But he didn't know he was this popular with the girls

"...Kristen?" said Noctis as Chlotz let's go of his arm walking to her

"?" said Kristen turning around to see him walk towards her "Noctis! I didn't expect to see you here"

"I just came to here too see what's going on" said Noctis

"Enzea Marker is here!" said Kristen excitedly

"so…. Is this like a paparazzi or is this kind of a fan club?" said Noctis

"Well…. It's more if a fanclub really." Said Kristen

"Whoah so all these fangirls are for him?" said Chlotz

"That's not what else is new. He recebtly donated a telescope to the school. Albeit a very expensive one" said Narika "It just got set up yesterday"

"Seriously!?" said Chlotz "That's awesome!"

"Wait he actually did that?" said Kristen

"Yeah. Can you believe it?" said Fuuko

"Man. He's a pimp and he's rich? Man I can't wait to be like him" said Chlotz

"I don't really like him" said a voice out of nowhere startling all five of them…. Except Noctis

"Torri?" Said Noctis to the voice who turned out to be Torri

"He makes me train every single day… I'm tired of it all" said Torri

"…I didn't ask but ok" thought Noctis

"Hey guys. Shall I put on a special event?" said Chlotz

"Really? I'm interested in this. What sort if event?" said Torri

"We can look at the star god with the new telescope" said Chlotz

"….You guys go on ahead and do that." Said Noctis walking away making sure to be out of Chlotz's reach

"What's up with him?" said Kristen

"You see. He's been like this ever since we returned from our last mission" said Narika gaining Torri's, Fuuko's, and Chlotz's interest

"Do you know what happened?" said Kristen

"Well you see…. When we got to the labyrinth. After investigating a bit Noctis was suddenly grabbed by something and pulled away. When we found him he was all beaten up. And he wouldn't speak at all. It's like he was mentally shattered." Said Narika "Ever since then. He has been distant to us all" as the five of them watch Noctis leave them

"What if he will feel better with the event" said Chlotz

"Do you really think that will work?" said Fuuko

"Who knows. Maybe we should try it" said Chlotz

Noctis walks back into the school building and as he did that he begins to contemplate what boring things will happen today in school

"Hello God's Gift. How may I help you?" said Mable

"I'm fine Mable" said Noctis seeing Allen and his cyan haired friend "Hey guys"

"Oh hello Nikolas" said Allen

"My nan- Oh forget it" said Noctis "So. Are we still doing P.E?"

"Nope. Mr. Victor had was some errands to run today. So instead we will have history" said Allen "Want to walk there with us?"

"…sure" said Noctis following them "I… never got your name" referring to the cyan haired boy

"Roger" said the cyan haired boy now named Roger

"...Ok then." Said Noctis

"I heard Ms. Chloe's teaching the history of the city today" said Roger

"Is that so?" said Allen

"Yeah. At least according to Chlotz" said Roger as the three of the classroom

"?" said Chloe seemingly waiting "Oh hello boys. Do you know what's going on with that crowd outside?"

"Its just fans of Enzea" said Allen scratching the back of his head

"Oh Enzea? Huh. He is pretty popular" said Chloe "I wonder what brings him over here" sipping her coffee

"…" said Noctis taking his seat he looks around the class and sees that other than Chloe. He, Allen, and Roger are the only ones there. This made Noctis think that everyone else is outside crowding around Enzea

Ellie then comes in

"Ellie! Your still late" said Chloe

"*sigh* I thought I was early" said Ellie taking a seat near Noctis. Noctis then began to wonder der what kind of things Chloe will teach.

 **Later**

Everyone starts to pour into class and take their seats

"Alright we are all extra late. We will take longer to all the things I have planned for today" said Chloe. This made everyone except Noctis (because he doesn't care) to groan. However Chloe knew she would get that kind of reaction. Because work is boring

"Ms. Chloe how long should we expect this to be" said a random student

"Well really it's the usual two hours." Said Chloe

 **Later**

Noctis leaves the classroom. But as he walks he begins to wonder what will happen. Judging by what Chloe said. Something will definitely happen today. So far it seemed like a normal day but Noctis began to catch on to the fact that whenever a day where it seems normal. Something not normal will happen

This made Noctis feel like a jinx when it comes to unexpected occurrences since it always seems to happen.

"Hey uh Noctis?" said a voice belonging to Fuuko jogging over to him

"?" said Noctis turn his head towards her

"Is there a chance you…. Believe in ghosts?" said Fuuko expecting Noctis to call her crazy or say no

"…Yes" said Noctis

"I knew y-wait.. did you say yes?" says Fuuko with her voice full of hope

"….Yeah. why do you ask?" said Noctis

"Well I…. Told Narika…. But she doesn't believe me" said Fuuko

"Did you ask anyone else?" said Noctis

"Uh… No" said Fuuko

"…" said Noctis "Well is there a reason why you ask?"

"Do you…. Want to.. help me check later on?" said Fuuko

"….." said Noctis "…Maybe" Walking away. It also made Fuuko hope that means yes.

Noctis then begins to wonder… how are the star children doing… as it urks him to remember that he is basically their father….. he decided he will do this later

 **After school**

Noctis sits in his dorm looking out his window. It is still the middle of the day. He looks at his drawers and sees that his clothes he wore when he arrived in this world. He begins to wonder if he should get more casual looking clothes.

Noctis sighs as he changes into his prince's fatigue without the jacket. This depression he has has been eating away his conscious. He then tries to distract himself by listening to his music. So far it isn't helping at all.

Noctis begins to wonder. How will he continue to deal with this? He lays down and tries to think of several things to do. Then…. He gets an idea that may take his mind off this

 **Meanwhile**

Narika finishes with her student council papers and leaves. As she walks back she ponders if there is something more going on with Noctis and his depression. Narika worries how it will affect him….. However ever since she classmated with him she felt like she wanted to be with him more.

Narika then walks out of the building and towards the church. And sees one of priests stops what he's doing to see Narika approaching

"Hello Ms. Narika how are you today?" said the man

"Hello Mr. Bill" said Narika "Im doing fine…. Is there by chance that the star children are here?"

"Yeah they are still here. Why?" said the man now named Mr. Bill

"I was just wondering. Also I need your advice" said Narika making Mr. Bill look at her in curiosity "There's someone…. I'm worried about. He has not been himself lately…"

"Hmm…." Said Mr. Bill scratching his mustache "Well… When there something I worry about… I often see what can do. Then. I will just hope for the best. Seeing you like this reminds me of how my wife worries about me when I'm away."

"Thanks Mr. Bill" said Narika as she walks into the church

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis then exits the school and walks towards the city and looks up into the sky and wonders. What is kind of thing would lead Noctis to a work like this that isn't the behemoth. Noctis's looks at his tattoo and looks up into the sky again before continuing to walk towards the bar.

He then puts on his earbuds and starts listening to whatever music he has on it. As he continues to walk through the busy street. He sees that Bar N Burger is still there. Not that he thought anything happened to it.

Noctis walked towards the bar and opens the door only to duck out of instinct a bottle nearly hits him and shatters on the wall

"The hell is going on!?" said Noctis

"Uh.. he did it!" said a guy pointing to another before running to the bathroom making Noctis wonder what was going on. After that. Everyone else started to resume their business.

"Nocty!" Said Vanessa running over to him wrapping her arms around him. He could feel her cleavage on his back. He had to admit. It felt very nice. "I haven't seen you in a while. Where ya been?" in a very purposeful whiny tone

"It's been a few…. Issues." Said Noctis "But.. it's just that my schedule has been crowded"

"Aw. I missed you" said Vanessa hugging him tighter

"So then. How much?" said Noctis

"Hm… maybe. Another day. But you better pay up eventually" said Vanessa letting go of him and handing him a beer

"Thanks…" said Noctis taking the beer

"Care to explain why there is a shattered bottle?" said Vanessa just now noticing the shattered bottle upon the floor

"….That wasn't me. But I'm sure you knew it" said Noctis starting to drink a lot more than he usually does at a time.

"Of course I knew." Said Vanessa "Noctis? Are you… fine?" starting to notice it.

"Hey. Vanes…. Have you…" said Noctis in a some what slurred voice as she sees he is taking a somewhat somber expression. It got her to wonder why he is like this so fast until she realized…. She gave him a bottle where the effects kick in IMMEDIATELY. She decided to remind herself not to keep those beers away from the one she usually gives Noctis. He then unsteadily walks over to take a seat on the couch as she follows him

"Vanessa?" said Noctis

"Yes?" said Vanessa starting to worry.

"Have you…. Ever had…. To leave.. a place you belong" said Noctis laying back before taking another sip

"A place to leave?" Said Vanessa

"Its…. Like…. Saying goody goodbye" said Noctis started to fall asleep

"Nocty?" Said Vanessa waving her hand in front of his face as he fully blacks out

 **Later**

"Zz-huh? What happened?" said Noctis realizing that he is now on a couch

"Nocty I think you may have drank too much. I think you might have had enough." Said Vanessa

"Uh.. what time is it?" said Noctis groggily.

"It's about 1:00 why?" said Vanessa

"Eh. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer but I got to go" said Noctis getting up before Vanessa grabs his arm for a moment

"Nocty. If you have a problem just talk to me ok?" said Vanessa giving Noctis as peck on the cheek before letting him go while at the same time he blushes briefly in response. Making all the maids who saw that jealous of her.

Noctis nods to her in response and leaves. As he exits the building he begins to wonder what has just happened. But what Vanessa said too him…. Did he do something when he blacked out?... He decided to ask her about this later.

Noctis looks around the city as he walks back to the school. So far everything is normal enough. Hopefully he didn't jinx it this time. He eventually passes by while at the same time took notice of four guys just chilling out on a bench. They all seemed to be friends

This reminded him of his three friends he misses a lot. It urked him once again. Now Noctis feels like a total jinx as he continues to walk back to the school

 **Meanwhile**

A certain star child boy looks up in the sky and wonders what is going on with this world. He looks at his two fellow star children they seemed to have a fun time playing whatever games. But he has just been in the corner. Just staring. It's not because they don't like him. In fact they offered him to play with them.

"C'mon why don't ya'll want to play?" said a star child girl (Chloe's)

"Yeah. We are twinsees. Twinsees make great teams of fun" said the other star child girl (Narika's)

"Im sorry. It's just that I don't want to now" said the star child boy (Narika's)

"..Ok them. but it ye like to play with us just ask" said the star child girl (Chloe's)

The star child boy begins to think to himself. Ever since he has had that vision of Nikolas (Noctis) he is wondering… did they mean anything? And whether does Nikolas will know anything about it. And what did he have to do with them?

"Hey um girls. Do you know where Nikolas is?" said the star child boy

"Im pretty sure he might be in the school building somewhere." Said The star child girl (Narika's)

 **Later on with Noctis**

Noctis wonders what he should do now as he walks back to his dorm passing by Chlotz

"Yo Nict! Wanna check the telescope?" said Chlotz

"…" said Noctis heading towards the elevator

"Is that a yes?... Ok I'll get ya later" said Chlotz

Noctis then walks into the elevator. Everything he has left behind continues to bother him just as much as ever…. He begins to wonder to himself… how much more of this mental pain will he have to deal with?...

It certainly came to him a lot… plus he is a magnet for these kinds of feelings...

*Ding*

Noctis shakes his head to himself as he walks out and towards his dorm. He starts to wonder and realize. Nothing major happened today. It was like a day off. Though one thing has continued to stick in his mind… where those words he remembers hearing

Noctis enters his dorm and lays upon his bed…. This words bother him…. But the one that bothers him the most is 'Come Back'….. he knows for sure that at least one person in his world will say those two words to him if they could.

He lays in his and starts to listen to whatever music he had again to try and get away from there feelings of dread and depression…. However. He can't seem to fall asleep….

After a while of laying down sleeplessly and listening to his music… he hears a knock on the door… he has the strange feeling it may be Chlotz…. He takes off his earbuds and walks over to his door and some whispers

" _are you sure about this?"_ whispered a feminine voice

" _of course I'm sure"_ whispered a voice that sounded a lot like Chlotz's

"…. Who's there?" said Noctis

"Hey dude. Can you open the door for a second?" said Chlotz… as Noctis expected

"*sigh* is it the telescope thing?" said Noctis

"Uh...No?" said Chlotz

"…well if you are here to grab me and bring me over. Would it kill you to ask instead of that?" said Noctis

"Fine you got me. _Throw away the sack!"_ said Chlotz in a yell/whisper tone

Noctis could hear a sack being thrown a he starts to open his door "God Damn it" he thought. Chlotz probably would have forced him to come even if he declined. "I guess….. seeing new stars isn't that bad"

"*sigh* let's go I guess" said Noctis exiting his dorm as Chlotz closes his door

"That's the spirit man" said Chlotz

"Good to have you around" said Fuuko

"…" said Noctis as the two of them lead him away "…So where are we going?"

"Did not hear what I said earlier?" said Chlotz "We're going to the telescope"

"…" said Noctis as they go into the elevator

"Aren't you excited Noctis? This is one of the most expensive telescopes ever" said Fuuko

"….Not really" said Noctis making Fuuko's cheeks puff up

"Oh come on Noctis Not that many people get to see this type of thing" said Fuuko

*Ding*

 **Later**

"So then Chlotz. You certainly took your time" said Sarina as she, Torri, Ellie, and Narika were standing at the door waiting for them

"Well sorry. We cant get in" said Chlotz 'Apologetically' Noctis could immediately tell that he is up to something

"Then what was the point of coming here?" said Serina trying her hardest not to yell

"Aw… I was hoping for that chance" said Torri to Noctis

"Not without this" said Chlotz holding out a key card and swiping it for the door to open as the 8 of them waiting

"Oh man. I was worried he didn't have a way" said Narika

"I was more worried that we may have had to break in" said Ellie

"That would have been even worse" said Narika

"hey look there it is" said Torri as they walk over to it

"Oh my goodness. My heart is racing" said Narika as Torri unexpectedly puts her hand on Narika's chest.

"Your heartbeat is very rapid" said Torri

"Eek! T-Torri! Don't touch my chest" said Narika as Torri takes her hand off her chest as she walks up to Serina

"Is your heart rapidly beating as well?" said Torri

"N-no I am perfectly calm. T-there's no need to touch me" said Serina backing away from Torri

"Anyone else?" said Torri as everyone but Noctis (because he wasn't paying attention) took a few steps back. She then puts her hand on his chest

"-?" said Noctis curious to what Torri is up to before his eyes shoot wide open when he realized where her hand was "T-Torri? W-what are you d-doing?"

"Your heartbeat was normal before getting faster and faster. Is something wrong?" Said Torri

Fuuko and Narika look at the two of them with jealously secretly wishing they were the one feeling Noctis, Ellie giggles at the reaction Noctis. Was giving thinking it's cute, Serina's face turns red but yet she looks interested in where this might go, and Lastly Chlotz wishing that Narika was feeling him and envying Noctis

"*Ahem* can we look through the telescope now?" said Chlotz

"Oh… right. I'm sorry Noctis" said Torri as she sorry walks over to the telescope to look through.

"…" said Noctis calming down as he watches everyone else look through the telescope

"Oh star god I hope you can forgive me" said Narika

"I see a beautiful sky full of lights" says Torri finishing up her look as Ellie then takes a look for herself

"It's so nice too see this" said Ellie after a few moments moves to let Narika look,

 **A few moments later**

"Hey Nick" said Chlotz

"Nick?" thought Noctis assuming that Chlotz has another nickname for him

"What?" said Noctis

"Aren't you going to take a look?" said Chlotz

"…sure" said Noctis as he takes a look through the telescope for a few moments

"So then. I'm ready to get yelled at after this" said Serina

"Oh come on. No one will find out" said Chlotz

"Except someone just did" said a voice making the 8 of them freeze what they were doing

"Ms. C-Chloe!?" said Narika

"Oh s**t" thought Noctis

"S-Sis!?" said Chlotz

"Did you come to see the stars as well Ms. Chloe?" said Torri

"I will keep quiet about this just this one" said Chloe "Don't you guys dare pull another stunt like this" trying to maintain her frustration

"Oh please. If someone like chief Ruby finds out your key card got stolen. Your trustworthiness will be questio-OW" said Chlotz as he got slapped by Chloe

"*sigh* now then.. I guess we got this far. Shall we look through the telescope?" said Chloe going back to usual cheerful expression

"….Are you really letting us off the hook like that?" said Noctis

"Ill do just this once. As long as it doesn't happen again" said Chloe see ding chills down Fuuko's, Narika's, Ellie's, and Serina's spines

"…" said Noctis

"Look on the brightside. Maybe if we see the star god we will be blessed with his favor at the star conception festival" said Chloe

"….The Star Conception Festival?" said Noctis

"It's a party at the end of the winter where the boys so the girls out" said Chloe

"I don't think I'll be getting that favor" said Serina

"Me neither" said Fuuko

"Nope" said Narika

"Yeah…." Said Ellie

"Why is everyone so passive about this?" said Chlotz "Arent you girls thinking about who will ask you out?"

Then. All 6 of the girls starred at Noctis

"…What?" said Noctis making Chlotz see where this is going

"Hey Nikolas. Is there a girl that your thinking to ask out?" Said Chlotz smiling while wrapping his arms around Noctis's shoulder

"…" said Noctis as Chloe, Narika, and Fuuko seem to be eagerly waiting for his answer

"*sigh* I'm going to bed" said Noctis as he walks towards the door

"Hey Nick, don't you want look through the telescope more?" said Chlotz

"No. You guys do that" said Noctis leaving

Noctis then walk towards his dorm

After a few moments everyone else leaves… but Ellie and Torri

"Torri aren't you going back to your dorm like the others?" said Ellie

"No. I want to watch the stars a little longer" said Torri "… of all these stars in the sky.. do you think one of them is the actual star god?"

"I don't know. But you really like to look out in the sky don't you?" said Ellie

"Its just that I dream of soaring through the skies. Being free as a bird.. in a very vast place" said Torri

"You know. I like that thinking. But first I believe we should help Noctis the best we could before getting there" said Ellie

"…Yeah. Your right. Maybe.. he and I could.." said Torri purposely saying the latter part quietly referring to Noctis

"Maybe what?" said Ellie

"Oh it's nothing" said Torri as they both decided to leave

"I hope he heals" thought Torri as she has noticed how one day Noctis was very nice and unknown to her. But after a little while he seems to have been stricken with sadness.

As Noctis was about to get into bed he looks at the top hat he found. He thinks of everyone back at home. It makes him smile for a bit as he gets on his bed and starts too fall into a dreamless sleep. Because of this his mentality isn't getting much better. But strangely enough… he feels..

The fight inside might break him again. But…. It's something that Noctis continues to struggle with

 **The next day**

Noctis wakes up once again, takes care of his hygiene, changes into his uniform and heads out. As he gets out Chlorz seemingly has been waiting for him…. He realized he isn't as early as he usually is. Maybe he is getting some needed sleep

"Yo Nict!" said Chlotz

"…Do you always seemingly wait for me to show up?" said Noctis

"Of course man! We're friends aren't we?" Said Chlotz

"….I guess?" said Noctis. He did not truly consider Chlotz a friend. Or anyone else in this world. But now it's starting to somewhat change...

"Besides. We got class with Chloe today" said Chlotz

"…Do you think she will punish us for being at the telescope?" said Noctis

"What makes you think that?" said Chlotz

"It just that….. She seemed to be mad." Said Noctis

"Believe me. If she was mad she would have punished us earlier." Said Chlotz

"….If you say so" said Noctis

 **A while after a couple boring classes and it's lunchtime**

"That day. Was painful as hell" said Noctis

"You said it man" said Chlotz they head to the cafeteria. When they opened the door they saw a huge line for milk. And see Serina in the back of the line

"Hey there tiny-Oof" said Chlotz to Serina

"You message with the bull you get the horns Chlotz" thought Noctis

"Don't you dare call me that" said Serina angrily feeling insulted at Chlotz's nickname

"Ok-ok! I'm sorry! Just please don't hit me" said Chlotz

"That's what I thought" said Serina

"….Waiting in like for the milk?" said Noctis

"Yup. *Sigh* I barely got any milk" said Serina sadly

"…" said Noctis

"Hey you guys!" said Narika as she and Fuuko were coming over with a few of milk making Noctis look at them curiously while Serina and Chlotz look at them with wide eyes. While everyone in the line was too busy waiting to look behind

"You….. you… got milk?" said Serina

"We woke up really early to get them" said Fuuko "Y-you know…. i-if you want we can let you guys have a carton or two"

"Oh thank you so much!" said Serina as the five of them take a seat. Noctis notices a some peppers being sold in the corner this immediately reminded him of…

 **Flashback**

" **Alright. You ready guys?" said Noctis holding a pepper**

" **Three" said Prompto also holding a pepper**

" **Two" said Ignis and is also holding a pepper**

" **One" said Gladios.. I'm pretty sure you get the point.**

 **The four of them put their peppers in their mouths and stared each other down. Noctis looked under the table to see Gladios was about to purposely step on his foot while Prompto opened a bottle of hit sauce and drinks it. Making Gladios, Ignis, and Noctis to look at him in shock. In fact**

 **The sauce he was drinking is very… flammable toward peppers.. Prompto looked our and looked up making them wonder what he is up to**

" ***BUUUUURP*" burped Prompto as literally there was a trail of fire that came out of his own mouth. Luckily the fire never touched anything. "Champion. *cough* *cough*" as he was on the verge of breaking as he puts the bottle in the middle of the table**

" **Oh god this hurts so much" thought Prompto**

 **The Noctis and Gladios then lunges at the bottle causing them both to to get it started the same time**

" **ITS MINE" said Noctis**

" **No way in hell!" said Gladios as they both rolled off the table causing the bottle to slip out their hands and into the bowl of peppers**

" **OH S-" said Noctis as the four of them panicked seeing the very situation they are in**

 ***Shoomp***

 **Even though all those peppers bursted into flames. Luckily it didn't star a fire but the four if them were covered in smoke**

 **Ignis began to cough twice**

 **Then the smoke detectors got wind of this. Causing the sprinklers to go off**

" **Did I win?" said Prompto awkwardly as Ignis, Gladios, and Noctis began to awkwardly stare at him. I take that as a yes"**

 **Flashback end**

"typical Prompto" thought Noctis as he then walks over to the peppers and grabs five and buys them since the line is significantly shorter than the line for the milk. It got him to wonder what made milk here so special. After that he puts his hand on the vending machine to grab a 'sprint soda' and walks back to the others

"What did you get Nict?" said Chlotz

"These" said Noctis revealing the peppers.

"What are you up to?" said Chlotz wondering the peppers are for. Especially since he notices that Noctis got one of the hotter peppers.

"….Are you guys up for a game?" said Noctis. Making Fuuko and Narika briefly turn pake when they realized where this was going as they shook their heads.

"Um. I think I'm good" said Serina

"…Chlotz?" said Noctis

"Uh… maybe later" said Chlotz

"….. you ate a spicy sandwich made from those peppers" said Noctis

"Yeah but that was mild down" said Chlotz

Their reactions caused Noctis to frown as Chloe then rushes towards them

"You guys!" said Chloe "It's an emergency!"

"Is it another attack from the dusk monsters?" says Narika worriedly

"Yes! Across the country! They are suffering casualties" said Chloe

"This has escalated very fast" thought Noctis as they get up and follow Chloe to the hangar

"Noctis?" said Chloe

"?" said Noctis

"Are you going to be ok?" said Chloe

"…Sure" said Noctis

"You better not give us a scare" said Chloe "You know he was much it worries us"

"…ok" said Noctis

 **Later**

"Oh thank the star god you came" said Ruby "the coordinates have been set Noctis. Now go in the star children are waiting" as one if the scientists escort Noctis into the plane. Noctis then takes his seat and when he want looking. One if the star children then sits next to him. He then looks beside him to see that it's the star child boy

This got Noctis to be really nervous

"Um….Hi Nikolas" said the star child boy.

The star child boy is trying to think of a way to ask Noctis about his dream. But for some reason he just can't. Noctis seemed to be mentally broken already. And he's worried telling him that will make it worse for him…

He looks at his fellow stat child and sees them socializing with each other. He strangely feels the desire to talk socially with Noctis. He could also see Ellie and Fuuko joining in on their conversation. Noctis on the other hand. Cannot handle a burden of having to deal with classmating and making star children

 **Meanwhile**

" **Heheh…"** said the masked man **"We definitely got their attention now"**

"Yeah. Who knew more dusk beast in a certain corner would cause more panic than the others" said Ted "but tell me. Why did your plans change?"

" **Well. There are few things that he needs to be alive in order for it to happen."** Said the masked man

"Really? I'm sure that bitch will be excited to hear that" said Ted

" **Maybe so"** said the masked man **"But it seems she wants him alive for different reasons than mine."**

"Will that be a problem?" Said Ted

" **Possibly. But we will have to wait and see"** said the masked man

 **Back to Noctis**

 ***Bump***

 ***Insert transformations vids of Fuuko and Ellie here***

"*sigh* does every damn time I enter a labyrinth has to start with a bump?" muttered Noctis to himself. The six of them then exit the E.S Savage. They looked around to see it looks pretty much the same. Noctis however has an uneasy feeling. Being worried if that masked man or something even worse might show up.

The star child boy took notice of this

"Nikolas? Are you ok" said the star child boy

"…sure" said Noctis as the six it them started to walk down the place that looks like a dystopia of crooked mouths.

"Noctis" said Fuuko catching Noctis's attention "Doesn't these… mouth things feel a bit… unsettling?"

"…I guess" said Noctis as they begin to spread out.

Fuuko then sees something. It seems to be approaching. This got her curious to what it might be. She squints her eyes to try to get a better look. Then she sees that they are shadow creatures making her gasp at how fast they are approaching

One of then then lunges at Fuuko

"!" said Fuuko falling on her bottom as she tried to back away causing her to drop her pistols.

Noctis and Ellie then see this. Noctis then conjures his sword and warps in front of Fuuko and sliced the shadow beast in half. And then began to slice every shadow beast that tried to lunge at him. Then Ellie zooms over and uses her spear to chop whatever shadow beast he missed

"*Phew* Th-thanks guys" said Fuuko making Noctis turn around and nod to her.

"Fuuko are you ok?" said Ellie as she and the star children run to them

"Yeah I'm fine" said Fuuko as she gets up and they begin to explore the place. Eventually. They saw the paths started to split in two directions.

"Should we split up?" said the star child boy

"That really depends. Who works together best?" said the star child girl (Chloe's)

"Heh. Hello everyone" said a voice causing everyone to look in the direction of the voice. They saw a bald man approaching them. "I've been impressed with everything you have done so far. After all he  told me about many of the things you have done in this place"

"?" said Noctis

"That's right. I have seen the first time you came. You put up quite the fight with him" Said the bald man as he starts to become noticeably taller giving him a more menacing presence making everyone take a few steps back "Heh.. I see you have all become cautious… well then. Now you all..,… EAT THIS" as he uses his fist to try to crush Noctis and one of the star child girls. He then response by grabbing her and warping away

"Thanks Nikolas" said the star child girl

Noctis did not hear her at all as he throws a sword at the bald man's forearm

"Ow! Damn that hurts " said the bald man as he tries to swat Noctis off his arm as he jumps off.

"Bah. GET THEM" said the bald man as A bunch of stone golems starts to come out of nowhere.

Noctis in response then conjures a claymore as slashes the bald man's leg

 **Meanwhile**

" **Wow Ted. You are terrible"** the masked man teasingly said while watching what happened to him.

 **Back to Noctis n the gang**

"Hm.. maybe being big wasn't the best idea" thought the bald man aka Ted as he shrinks himself down to normal size. Noctis the tried to slice him with his claymore several times making Ted dodge each one closely. He then punches Noctis making him stumble back. "Hm… maybe you need a lesson"

This got Noctis to be slightly curious to why he said that that. But he didn't care as he tries to stab Ted with his sword

"Heh. You should see what's in here" said Ted shoving Noctis in a room "and you two should join him!"

"Nikolas!" said one if the star child girls (Narika's)

Ted's hand the grabs the star child boy

"Ah!" said the star child boy and throwing him in the same room Noctis

"Oh no!" thought Fuuko seeing it happen. She then dodges a blow from one of the golem's hammer

"!" said Ellie seeing that happen

"Ah. I missed one" said Text turn his attention to Fuuko "but don't worry. You ain't be joining them." Ted then let's his tongue out. Very creepy looking.

"Ew" muttered Fuuko

 **Meanwhile**

Noctis looks around the dark room. It's just like the room he was when that masked man dragged him into.. he then hears…. Strange sounds he cannot describe

"Noctis?" Said a voice he recognizes…. It sounded like... Noctis looked around but he just can't seem to find the source of the voices. He looks around the place further and sees… something weird looking. He also realizes that it's probably moving. He then conjures a sword and looks around once again

He looks up as he notices a shadow seems to have casted over him. He turns around to see a creature he definitely has not seen before. And it looked pretty hungry. It then runs over to him on all fours. He then gets ready as it uses it hand in an attempt to grab him

Noctis uses his sword to slash the beast's hand making it growl in pain. It then tried to lunge at Noctis only for him to dodge. He then looks around and sees lots of staircases star to appear out of nowhere. Some even defying gravity

Then the sounds of gunfire starts to ring in his head again making him curious to what's going on.. he tries to look for where the sound is coming from as the beast gets closer and closer to him. Not only that but a bunch of small bat monsters start flying towards him.

Noctis the slices down a few of the bats that tried to dive bomb him. The beast then stretches an arm at him. This got Noctis to be slightly alarmed it can do that. But wondered why it didn't try to do that to him earlier. One thing that started to urk Noctis… fear.

Noctis notices some of the stairs start to crack and fall apart. And because of that the gunshots have a more clear sound to it. He strangely felt compelled to find it. He the proceeds to run towards where he believes the sound is coming from as the beast and bats Chase after him. Eventually he runs into a staircase leading up. He then takes a step of faith and it turns out its like the stairs have gravity if their own. He the proceeds to run as fast as he can believing he should save his warps for later.

"Ugh this is trippy" thought Noctis as the gravity starts to confuse him as he chops another bat. He then sees the beast is catching up as he runs. He conjures a pistol and starts to shoot the beast causing it to slow down. Then eventually as he jumps on to more gravity be don't staircases.

Eventually the beast eventually managed to lunge at him and actually get him right when he was about to warp causing them both to roll down a bunch of staircases due to the gravity. As this happened, Noctis used his arms to keep the laws from slashing him. Eventually Noctis hits his back on the stair causing them both separate.

Then as he slowly starts getting up he starts to notice all start to crack. And strange looking… red seeping out of it. This made Noctis hear the gunshots even more as he frantically looks around to seeing there is a way out. He then sees the beast slowly get up. Noctis then conjures a claymore and tried to use it to chop the beast in half. It then crawled out if the way.

Noctis then growls to himself as he conjures a spear and throws it directly at it's arm making it screech in pain. And its voice was very unpleasant. He then conjures a sword and warps right at the beast and uses his sword to stab it's head killing it… after that all the gunshot sounds start to disappear. But the place continues to fall apart.

Then. Noctis starts to fear for the worst…

"Noctis" said a very familiar voice prompting Noctis to turn around when he saw who it was his heart imediatly sank

 **Meanwhile**

The star child boy wakes up alone in a strange place.

"Wh-where am I?..." muttered the star child boy picking up his knife and looks around at the strange place he is in.

"Hey. Who's there?" said a voice.

"Who are you?" said the star child intimidated by the scary voice.

"What's this? A child? " Said the voice as a figure comes out of the shadows revealing a very see scary looking man. It looked like someone straight from a nightmare. A very tall lanky man with a very droopy face. He is balding and looks like he in his early 40s . And stood very tall at 6'6 though he walked with a cane. Even though he seems perfectly capable of walking. He even has graying black hair. He then takes a closer inspection of the star child boy bending down "Aah. A star child. Its been a long time since I seen one."

"Do you know where I am? And where Nikolas is?" said the star child boy.

"Well kiddo. Welcome to 'The Madness' . I'm surprised nothing has happened. Especially with a small child like you around. But I'm afraid I don't know who 'Nikolas' is"

"Nikolas is.. he's the God's Gift. He created me" said the star child boy as he tries to find a way to describe Noctis

"A God's Gift huh? Been a while since the last one" said the figure

"Since the last one?" said the star child boy

"You'll find our when your older kid" said the figure as he gets up and lights up a very bright cigarette that reveals what appears to be gravity bending stairs. The star child then decided to follow him.

"P-please. What is 'The Madness'?" said the star child boy

"It's a place where the scary thoughts become true" said the figure picking up a dusty fedora hat "Your on your own kid maybe we'll see each other again." The figure then walks towards a light leaving only darkness behind. This made the star child scared

"Word of advice. Don't think if anything scary" said the man's voice as it fades away.

"W-Wait where are you going?! Don't leave me here!" Said the star child boy as the figure disappears into the light and everything suddenly got dark... The star child boy then began to feel scared… alone.

Then a strange deformed creature comes out of the darkness and slowly starts to approach him…. It drools making the star child even more scared.

"N-no! S-stay b-back!" said the star child holding his knife at it. It then opens it's mouth and tries to eat him as he ducks and runs "NIKOLAS WHERE ARE YOU!?" the beast then began to give chase. As he runs he sees some floating beings that then began to take notice and started floating towards him.

He then sees a familiar looking figure just standing around…. He then realizes its Noctis. The monsters then stopped chasing him when they saw him run to Noctis and began to observe what will happen

"Nikolas help!" said the star child boy running towards him. As he got over Noctis them shoves him away

"Get away from me you disappointment." Said Noctis

"W-What?" Said the star child boy shocked at his action

"That's right. I called you a disappointment. You're a mistake. Like all your fellow star children" said Noctis

"N-Nikolas why are you so mean!?" said the star child

"Why!? Because you ruined my life. You and the others have been nothing but a burden on me!" said Noctis angrily at him making the star child start shed a tear as he walks away. The beast start to slowly walking towards him. Prompting him to run over to Noctis

"Nikolas please! I'll do anything! I want to help you! Can't you see!?" said the star child as he runs over to Noctis and grabs his leg. Noctis then grabs him by the back of his shirt and throws him towards a wall.

"Anything huh? How.. about _THIS."_ Said Noctis as his voice become very distorted as the color in his eyes have disappeared, his teeth are suddenly getting sharpers while leaking blood, one if his arms turns into a tentacle while the other turns into a claw. His tongue also becomes disturbingly long… as both he and the beast approached him

"NIKOLAS WHY!?" said the star child trying his hardest not to cry

" _Aww. Little boy blue wants me to help. HAHAHAHA. Time for dinner!_ " said Noctis as he and the beast approach him. The star child felt do scared to do anything as he is cornered.

 **Meanwhile**

"Oh don't worry ladies. I'll go easy on ya" said Ted

"Your going down for what you did to Noctis and the star child!" said Fuuko as she points get pistols at Ted. She the. Unleashes many shots she has at him. Work ske actually getting home and some not. Ellie then runs up to him and slashes his torso. He then attempted to grab her only for the other side of her spear to hit his face. Making him grunt in pain. The star child girl (Chloe's) then began to shoot his side while the other star child girl (Narika's) began to shoot spells at him from her hand.

"Gah! You girls are stubborn!" Said Ted as Fuuko then hits his face with one of her pistols as she then began to stab at him with her other.

Ellie then uses her spear to stab him literally in the back. Then she pulls out her spear and Fuuko then signals the star child girls then began to unleash whatever firepower they have onto him making him stumble

"I think we're beating him!" said he star child girl (Chloe's)

"We just need to hold him off a little longer. Until Noctis shows up" says Fuuko

"But where is he?" said Ellie

"He was knocked somewhere as many of the mouths that decorated the place stared to make creepy smiles. Giving the four of them the chills.

"I don't like the looks of it" said the star child girl (Narika's)

 **Back to Noctis**

"D-Dad!?" said Noctis as he takes several steps back.

"It's okay Noctis. It's just me. We need to talk" said the person revealed to be Regis

"H-How this possible?" Said Noctis

"THIS" said Regis throwing a sword at Noctis. Noctis them uses his own sword to block it. Noctis began to notice his technique is very off…. This can't be his father even if he looks and sounds like him.

He then kicks Noctis off a ledge on to a pillar. Noctis looks around to see a wrecked Insomnia. But he sees a strange looking thing…

Noctis felt compelled to touch it as he hears a yell that sounded like a star child boy

"NIKOLAS WHY!?"

Noctis then looked where the sound came from. He then unsteadily gets up and runs towards the sound. Noctis then sees that the look alike of his father is chasing him. Noctis then conjures a pistol and shoots him. Noctis this runs to the sound of the star child's voices as fast as he could.

Noctis could hear that imposter if his father still chasing him. Prompting him to turn around and try to shoot him again. When he tried he then takes a step back to avoid a sword being thrown at him. He then conjures a knife and threw it right at it's head.

This hurt him inside a little. But then again. That was an imposter. He then sees a doorway not too far away. He could hear the voice of the star child boy nearby making him instinctively fun faster. He runs into the door and when he looked behind him. The trippy place has completely fallen to pieces. He then continues running towards the voice

Noctis could only see the place get darker and darker, but the whimpers were becoming more audible. He could also hear a distorted voice that sounded like him and was saying something about dinner. Eventually there is a light and when he ran towards it. He saw the star child boy being cornered by some beast and doppelganger of himself.

"Do I have a tentacle for an arm?" thought Noctis seeing the doppelganger's tentacle arm as he then warps towards them. Apparently they didn't notice. He could see that the stat child boy seems scared. This definitely meant that they are threats

Noctis then throws at the monster directly impaling its head killing it. It caused his doppelganger to be surprised

"You stay away from him" said Noctis speaking in very intimidating voice

"N-Nikolas?" said the star child

"Hmph. I admire your move. But that won't work with me!" said the imposter Noctis as he lunges at Noctis

Seeing this made the star child slightly feel relief knowing that wasn't the real Noctis. Though it got him to wonder. Does he truly think he was a disappointment?

Noctis conjures a claymore and used the side of it to knock the imposter Noctis into on the wall. Right when real Noctis was about to use the claymore to smash imposter Noctis. He then moves out of the way from real Noctis's attack.

Imposter Noctis then tries to claw real Noctis and nearly gets him. Real Noctis then conjures his swords and slashes right at imposter Noctis's claw arm prompting it to grab the sword by it's blade. It felt really painful for imposter Noctis' hand.

Noctis then uses his claymore to chop imposter in half. Imposter Noctis then wraps his tentacle arm around the claymore and tries to pull it out of real Noctis's hand.

Noctis then gets an idea and makes the claymore disappear

"Wah!?" said imposter Noctis losing his balance as real Noctis then slashes imposter Noctis' chest causing him to bleed out. Though it stroked real Noctis as strange that the blood is blue. He then stabs the sword directly in imposter Noctis's back to make sure he stays dead.

"Nikolas!" said the star child as he runs to Noctis with tears of relief in his eyes and then holds onto him

"Shh.. it's ok. We'll be fine" said Noctis. Even though what he n said cane naturally. It made him feel… awkward inside as he feels more like a dad now. "C'mon. Let's get outta here" the entire stairways start to disappear as if some sort of 'nothing' is consuming everything. He stares at his hand as it began to disappear. He then watches ad this nothingness consumes both him and the star child. He felt nothing

Noctis then suddenly sees himself and the star child boy in the se room they were just in before they got shoved into 'The Madness' . He looks to his left too see Ellie fighting Ted while Fuuko manages to kill a golem. It felt like he was in a bad dream. But… something… something bright….. something resembling an old man.. a familiar looking one

Something felt like it entered his eyes…..

 **Meanwhile**

" **Tsk Tsk. I knew it was a stupid idea to pit him in 'The Madness'"** said the masked man as he watches them both wake up from afar. **"Perhaps it's best if I leave for now.."** he said ominously as he disappears into the darkness

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis then notices the star child is right by him

"...Hey kid. ….Wake up" said Noctis as he gently nudges him to wake up

"ZZ.. Huh? Nikolas? I just had this stranger dream and you were in it a-" said the star child as a giant scorpion ran by in attempt to attack Ellie and the others

"Let's get em" said Noctis as he grabs the star child boy and warps closer to them

 **Meanwhile**

"These guys never end." Said the star child girl (Narika's) as she shoots a fireball at another hammer golem

Then Ellie nearly loses her grip against Ted giving him a chance to push her to the ground.

"Ha! You don f**ked up now!"said Ted as he was about to hit her with a giant we he got from a dead golem.

"!"said Ellie as she closes her eyes for impact

 ***Clank***

Ellie opened her eyes to see that she didn't get hurt. She then sees Noctis standing in front of her and using his sword to block the attack and forced Ted to stumble back

"Noctis! Your ok!" said Ellie as she runs to him "I was really worried"

"….thanks. I'm sorry.." said Noctis as Ellie wraps her arms around him….. this made him feel pretty strange Because she previously was that open to him earlier…. Maybe something happened in her life that made her this way? Maybe something happened while he was gone?

When Fuuko saw this. She felt a slight tinge of jealousy that Ellie gets to hug Noctis.. and feel him. Before continuing on to kill the golem she was fighting

"No no.. I'm just glad your back" said Ellie as she let's go of him

"…" said Noctis as he then turns to see the star child boy run up to the star child girls. He then sees Ted slowly getting up

"Well well. Look who finally showed up?" Said Ted as Noctis conjures a claymore.. he then looks to see all of his minions have been defeated.

"Hah. I'll let you all off this time. But I won't be so easy when you return." Said Ted as he apparently sinks in the ground

"They were just about to head back until Noctis sees something … wrong.. He then warps towards them. He then moves a rock and sees…. 3 bodies. He checks their pulses.

This gave Noctis an impression that he probably shouldn't take Ted lightly used it was him that did this.

No pulse. For each of them

Noctis then grabs their dog tags and puts then in his pocket

"Noctis what do you see?" said Fuuko

"I-Its nothing you should see." Said Noctis warping towards her as he feels it's better not to have them know.

"But-" said Fuuko

"Lets go" said Noctis as the take of them then began to catch up to the others. Sure it made Fuuko curious what exactly Noctis saw but judging by his reaction to it it's probably for the better she didn't know

"Noctis?" said Ellie

"?" said Noctis turning his head towards her

"Where did you go?" said Ellie

"…I… actually don't know where. But it was… like an… An illusion.." said Noctis as he gets vibes from a certain train where he unintentionally hurt Prompto as they all enter the plane and take their seats

 ***Welcome back you guys you have done great job***

"Just who were they?" thought Noctis seeing those bodies. It got him to also wonder who else could be dead in the labyrinths…. What has Ted been up too?...

"Noctis?" said Ellie as she sits next to him "You seem bothered. Is there something wrong?"

"Its nothing to concern for. Not for now at least." Said Noctis because he doesn't know what to say. Was he really going to tell her that there are dead bodies in the labyrinth? Not for now at least.

"That's kind of vague." Said Ellie.

"...Maybe so. But right now I don't know if it's the best time…" said Noctis

 **Later**

 **Play: Nintendo eShop OST – January 2014**

"Welcome back you guys. There has been a decrease in dusk monsters. And all the active circles have been sterilized. You are all dismissed."

Then Ellie, Fuuko, and the star children then began to leave. Leaving Noctis

"?. Noctis aren't you joining them?" said Ruby as Noctis walks up to her

"Ruby. I have found three bodies. In the labyrinth" said Noctis

"Bodies?" said Ruby as Noctis pulls our the dog tags he got from them and hands the to her. As she examines the first one. She widens her eyes prompting her to examine the other two

"Do you know anything about them?" said Noctis

"… they are one if the company's excavation teams. In fact these three that you have found are the one that have went missing" said Ruby

"Excavation team?" Said Noctis

"About a week or two ago before you ever came here We managed to break though the barriers of the gluttony labyrinth. We sent 20 excavators to get in and look around. Then after a while of searching they were attacked by some man who they say is bald." Said Ruby

Noctis immediately recognized who she was talking about. So it was him

"Thank you for finding them. I'll alert the company of it" said Ruby

"I have a question. Do you still send excavation teams to the labyrinths?" said Noctis

"Rarely. Very rarely." Said Ruby "Is that everything you want to talk about?" though one thing that Ruby is surprised at how he doesn't seem physically phased by it…. As if he has seen stuff like this before …

"Yeah. Thanks Ruby" said Noctis as walks towards the door he bumps into a girl… and when Noctis saw who it was. He thought it was Mark for a moment…. But realized she is a woman.

"Heh kid. Don't bump into my sister" said Mark rushing over help her up

"Sorry" said Noctis seeing that they are twins

"You ok Madelyn?" said Mark

"Yeah I'm ok. Send he said sorry" said Mark's twin sister now named Madelyn.

"Careful who you walk into. That's the God's Gift" said Mark making her tense a but

"Wait really?" said Madelyn nervously

Noctis rolled his eyes at the brother sister interaction. Though Madelyn had to admit. Noctis looks pretty cute.

"I'll guess I'll be going now" said Noctis walking away

"And try not to bump my sister" said Mark causing Madelyn's eyes to go wide at the way Mark said it

As Noctis walks out of the mission room and towards the main hall. He wonder how many more beings like the masked man, Charlotte even though she doesn't really seem like a threat judging by her seemingly neutral attitude and the bald guy. Though one thing that Noctis has caught on..

Is that the labyrinths he has explored so far is Lust and Gluttony. Two of the seven deadly sins. So he wonders if there are beings like them for Envy, greed, pride, anger, and sloth….. it got him to be wonder if the masked man embodies one of them… if he were to guess it would be either envy or anger.

As Noctis walks down the hallway. He could hear lots of people heading outside. It got him. To winder if that Enzea guy is here again. As he was just about to walk toward his towards the elevator. He could hear footsteps. And a voice

"Hey Nick wait up!" said a voice who turned out to be Chlotz

"*sigh* what is it now" said Noctis

"We got to head outside!" said Chlotz excitedly

"Why?" said Noctis

"C'mon. Maybe it's the Enzea guy again. And maybe he had something interesting to say" said Chlotz

"…fine" said Noctis as the two if them then head out the door. As they walked towards the door. Noctis sees that Mable is sleeping on the job again. As they walked out of the door they can hear a clash of swords. Plus there were a lot more boys than earlier. "How come most of the time I even see you you seem to want to drag me into wherever you wanted to go?'

"Well. You are the God's Gift. So why wouldn't I?" Said Chlotz

"Gee. That's helpful" said Noctis sarcastically

As the two of them went to get a closer look. They see two girls fencing each other. With the blond girl defeating her opponent. For some reason. Seeing the girl. Strangely reminded him of someone ….. maybe it's just the hair.

 **Meanwhile**

"Ok ok I yield! I'm sorry that I persisted on recruiting you to the fencing club Feene" said the girl

"Im sorry I cannot live up to your wishes. Please forgive my circumstances." Said Feene.

As she looked many of the people crowding around her. She could see her friend talking with two boys but she has a strange feeling about one of them. As she then notices one if her friends talking with two boys. It got her to wonder what they are talking about.

 **Flashback**

" **Can you believe we are heading to the Aterra academy. I heard the God's Gift is there. I bet he is as handsome as some of the descriptions describe him to be" said a girl**

" **Ciara, I know your excited to see him. But I'm just glad he and whoever is with him were able to spare us from the dusk monsters" said Feene**

" **Yeah but. Just think if the possibilities!" said Ciara excitedly**

" **C'mon you two. The plane is leaving soon" said a boy**

" **You got it Triche" said Ciara as she and Feene run up to the plane**

 **As Feene ran she thought about what the God's Gift (Aka Noctis) would look like. Maybe a six foot giant. Or maybe a real sweetheart. She secretly hoped God's Gift would fit the latter. Now what was his name…**

 **Flashback end**

Feene then makes her way through the crowd to get a closer look

"Triche" said Feene as she walks up to them.

"Oh hey Feene. I was just talking with the God's Gift" said Triche

"Damn that's a smoking hot body" thought Chlotz trying his hardest not to say it out loud as he oggles Feene's figure

"Really?" said Feene somewhat excitedly

"Yeah. He's walking back over there" said Chlotz pointing to Noctis walking toward the academy

Feene then ran as fast as she could towards the figure. As she gets closer she could see his bluish black hair.

"Mr. God's Gift wait" said Feene as she fully catches up to him

"…" said Noctis

"Are you the God's Gift" said Feene

"…Yeah. Why do you ask?" said Noctis

Feene honestly expected him to be a little more talkative

"I just want to say thanks for sending off many dusk monsters that could have been ravaging whee I love" said Feene

"…Your welcome" said Noctis after stopping for a moment to face her. She could now see his face. It certainly looked better than she thought. But aside that… she looked into his eyes. She could see he may have been through a lot.

"I-I.. I look forward to working with you" said Feene

"..Very well" said Noctis "Its nice meeting you" as he walks towards to the academy. Triche and Chlotz then catch up to her

"So. What did he say?" said Triche

"He doesn't appear to speak much" said Feene

"Don't worry. He's been like that for about a week or so." Said Chlotz "He'll be more talkative if he knows you more"

 **Back to Noctis/Later**

Noctis walks towards the elevator as he could see Chloe seemingly waiting for him

"Noctis there you are" said Chloe

"?" said Noctis

"Heh uh…. Is there a chance… you could…. You could.. come with me to see the star children?" said Chloe as she really could t being to say it without blushing too much. This question also made Noctis's cheeks turn somewhat red

"W-well I…. IIs there a reason why you want too?" said Noctis

"Yo-you see… I think w-we should see them. And because.. I think they want to see you" said Chloe

"Why do I feel like a dad?" thought Noctis

"….What?" said Noctis realizing where this is going

"Oh come on Noctis they want to see you" said Chloe puffing her cheeks

"….Fine" said Noctis

This made Chloe's face brighten up

 **Later**

"So this is where they stay?" said Noctis as he and Chloe walk towards the room. When they opened the door the star child girls seem to be happy to see him whole the star child boy curiously stares at him.

"Nikolas!" said the star child girl (Narika's) As she tackles Noctis into a hug. This did not physically phased Noctis at all

"Looks like she is excited to see you" said Chloe as her star child gives her a hug and giggles

"…" said Noctis as he ruffles the star child girl's hair "I guess so" he then sees that the star child boy comes out of his hiding spot and slowly walks over to Noctis as the other star child girl then let's go of him an hugs Chloe

The star child boy then walks up to Noctis and hugs him. Noctis honestly doesn't know what to say to these three. Even after everything he still couldn't bear himself to speak to them at all unless he felt it was necessary.

It makes him have the thought that they might think he sees them as a bother…. But then again he could be exaggerating… these are kids….

"Nikolas?" said the star child boy

"?" said Noctis

"Have.. you ever fought a giant water snake fish?" said the star child boy referring to the dream he once had of Noctis and the Leviathan

"Giant snake fish?" said Noctis as the door suddenly opens making their eyes wide open for a split second

"Nevermind I'll ask later…" said the star child boy he looks Noctis in the idea…. However he felt like he is seeing a tortured soul upon looking…. It makes him think Noctis just may need a hug. So he wraps his arms around Noctis. Noctis didn't know how to respond to this so he just simply ruffles his hair.

"Hey Nick" said Chlotz

"Chlotz?" said Noctis as he starts to accept that Chlotz will call him different nicknames

"Hey Chlotz. Came to see her?" said Chloe

"Y-yeah. So.. Where is she?" said Chlotz

"See for yourself" said Chloe as her star child girl walks out from behind her.

"Chloe is that your brother that you were telling me about" said the star child girl as Chloe nods in response. She then tackles Chlotz

"She even has red hair like us" thought Chlotz referring to him and Chloe.

"Whoah! Settle down kiddo." Said Chlotz thinking it's not as bad as he thought. Then he looks at the other two star children.

"Hey uh Noctis.. did you….. with Narika twice" said Chlotz

This made Noctis and Chloe's eyes shoot wide open while the star children got looks of confusion. However she knows it was only once….. fortunately for her. She then goes over and smacks him

"Ow! I'm sorry ok!" said Chlotz

"Next time don't at anything like that when the children are around" said Chloe

Noctis is trying his hardest not to facepalm himself as because of what Chloe said. He really feels like a dad now.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Play TF2 OST – Right Behind You**

" **So then Geoff. What made you appear in 'The Madness'?"** said the masked man

"Well boy. I may have forgotten one of my hats." Said the same tall man tth star child met earlier now named Geoff as he dusts off a bowler hat

" **And yet you decided not to deal with the child?"** said the masked man

"So? I have fought many star children before you ever came here. Hell even before you were born." Said Geoff.

" **At least you stat in your own labyrinth. But. At least you didn't mess anything up."** Said the masked man as he starts to disappear

"Where are you going" said Geoff

" **I got an idea. Besides. I could use more minions"** said the masked man as he fully disappears as his mask gives a very. VERY.. creepy smile making Geoff shudder a bit.

"How dies he do that with that mask?" thought Geoff

 **Later**

The masked man appears in the city. On the shady side. He walks down the sidewalk. He got a few stares from a few people who happened to see his mask. And whenever he stared back at them they immediately look away.

He walks over to a run down build and knocks on the door

"Huh? Who's there?" said a voice as the source sticks his head out slightly

" **Hello. I'm looking for someone"** said the masked man

"Some-" said the man as the masked man punches his face and let's himself in

"Ah!" said the man as the masked man then kicks him down.

" **You see. I'm not just looking for anyone."** Said the masked man

"Then what a-" said the man as he receives a kicks in the face

" **I'm aware you have ties to a few gangs. But there is one that caught my interest"** said The masked man **"Where can I find them"** he said menacingly

"Wh-which one!?" said the man as the masked man points a pistol at him

" **The one with connections to the ten priests of rebellion"** said the masked man

"Uh…. Would take a map?" said the man nervously holding up a map as the masked man snatches it and looks at it for a few moments.

" **Very good. Don't bother trying to get help. Because I'll kill you."** Said the masked man as the mask does it's creepy smile **"I may come for you again since you are useful. So I'll spare your life"** as he then kicks the man in the head knocking him out before leaving the building.

 **Later**

The masked man walks into the forest. He notices an invisible barrier. To him this was a dead giveaway. Right when he was about to walk through it. He feels two rifles on his back

"Don't move" said one of the people pointing the rifles. The masked man then turns his head to see that they are twin brothers. And also bald.

" **Heh"** said the masked man snatching their rifles out of their hands. He then tosses one to the side and uses the other to whack one of the twins in the head knocking him out. He then uses the rifle to hit the other twin in the gut and pointing the rifle in his face

" **Why don't you take me to your boss ok?"** said the masked man as the twin gets up and walks through the barrier. Along with the mask man

"What!? H-how were you able to walk through the barrier!?" Said the twin

" **Well you see. I have my ways. Now keep moving"** said The masked man as they walk down the steps

"What's the meaning of this?" said a very tall man at 7'2. Very tall compared to the masked man's 6'1 and everyone else's 5'5-5'11. Everyone else pointed their guns at the masked man

" **Now Now. Let's not be hasty."** Said The masks man tossing the rifle away and pushing the twin away **"I heard you are looking for a new world order."**

"…" said the 7'2 man

" **You see. I'm aware that you have a connection to one of the Ten priests. I'm here to make an offer"** said the masked man **"But to show I mean business. Let's play a game"** he then gets his pistol and unloads all the bullets except one then he spins it and loads it back in " **Do you want to go first or should I?"** holding out the pistol

The 7'2 man then walks up to the masked man and takes the pistol.

"Very well then. What of offer?" said the 7'2 man as he points the gun to the side of his head ***** Click* Causing henchmen to flinch as he hands the pistol back

" **I've become aware that you guys are looking for a new order"** said The masked man as he points the gun to his heart

*Click*

This made everyone but the 7'2 man to flinch again.

" **I have some things that may catch your interest'** said the masked man as he point the gun to his neck

*Click*

This made all the henchmen flinch again

" **If you are willing to listen"** said the masked man pointing the gun to the bottom of his chin as he gives a chilling chuckle. Making a few of the henchmen to close their eyes

*Click* this made the henchmen flinch one last time

" **So? What do you say"** said the masked man handing the 7'2 man the gun

"….Very well. You win." Said the 7'2 man thinking it's not worth it for the final two shots. While the henchmen look at the masked man in awe for the amount of bravery/stupidity the masked man just displayed.

" **Excellent. Now let's get down to business shall we?"** Said the masked man

 **Back to Noctis**

Noctis walks up to his dorm and enters the room

After everything that has happened… it made him wonder. Is every one trying to cheer him up? He lays in his bed as he continues to ponder. One thing that still bothered him. Was the bodies of those people he found

It has come clear to him that people have entered the labyrinths before. And Ruby did mention that some people have gone missing.. it makes him wonder if he should look to see if there are bodies in every labyrinth.

As time goes by Noctis's stress makes him feel like should be awake rather than asleep… his eyes start to get heavier. And heavier…. And then..

Darkness…. (Cuz y'know. Closed eyes)

 _Dreamscape….._ _ **or is it?**_

 _Noctis finds himself in a pure white void… of nothingness… of emptiness…._

 _Noctis looks around it makes him wonder if he has entered something similar to that.. that thing in the labyrinth but yet he doubts it since there is a lack of stairs and platforms._

 _He then sees a silhouette of a familiar old man_

 _Noctis cautiously take a few steps forward toward the silhouette. He then sees that…_

 _It's his father_

" _D-Dad?" said Noctis_

" _Hey son" said the old man who turned out to be Regis_

 _However Noctis wanted to make sure it was truly his dad as he narrows his eyes at him because he wants to be sure he isn't being tricked_

" _Alright. If you are truly him… what's your name" said Noctis_

" _You serious? My name is Regis" said Regis_

" _Are you truly him?" said Noctis_

" _Of course. The last time I saw you when I sent you away" said Regis_

" _You.. really are him…" said Noctis_

" _That's right." Said Regis_

" _Then… how are you here?" said Noctis_

" _You see. I've been able to come to you through your sleep. Only for a limited time" said Regis_

" _But… how?" said Noctis_

" _I came here to tell you…." Said Regis "It came to my attention .. you are broken."_

"…" _said Noctis_

" _Look son. I know you think your on the verge of failing. But trust me. You have hope" said Regis "Just remember what you did when you came"_

"… _I….. failed everyone back home…" said Noctis_

" _No son. You can still make it right there." Said Regis_

" _Still make it right…?" said Noctis_

" _Why else am I able to be here?" said Regis_

"…" _said Noctis_

" _Listen. I know your hurting. And I know I cannot fully fix it" said Regis "You have two world's to save. Just do your best. And I know it's pretty cheesy. But it's true"_

" _But what if I fail anyway? What if my best isn't good enough?" said Noctis_

" _Well it's good enough for me." Said Regis_

"… _." Said Noctis_

" _I love you my son…. My successor.. My king" said Regis putting his hand o Noctis's shoulder "Now I want you to stay strong for me. Can you do that for me?" bringing him in for a hug_

"… _Ok" said Noctis_

" _I'll see you again someday. I'm still proud of you. I hope you succeed" said Regis as he begins to disappear_

 _Outside dreamscape_

As Noctis sleeps. The left side of his mouth starts to curve upwards

"…I miss you dad" muttered Noctis as a white being leaves his body

" _Heh. You be good boy"_ said the being (I'm pretty sure you all know it's Regis) as he disappears into nothingness….

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Aaaaaaanndd.. that's a wrap**

 **And here we have the start of Noctis's sanity start to return. But don't worry he shouldn't suffer another mental breakdown for a while….. a long while….**

 **And now we start the journey of Noctis's recovery! Hooray!**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait. I'll just give you my excuse even though it may cost me my head. I felt a crash in writing. And thinking things through. And hoping to god the ending of this chapter doesn't seem like it came out of my ass.**

 **Trivia**

 **1: Vanessa was originally going to flirt with Noctis more than she usually does. But I'll just save that for later. Sorry Wago.**

 **2: I listened to Frank Sinatra and RED non-stop as I wrote…. 51% of this**

 **3: The masked man's side story was going to be… longer…. But I'm sure if I made it any longer that it already is… But I'm sure most of you came here for Noctis**

 **4: I recently got the Twenty One Pilot's Trench album. It is lit.**

 **5: You can all relax. Next chapter shouldn't take as long to come out…. I hope.**

 **6: Now who wants hit dogs!?... No one?... Ok :(**

 **So then. You like it? Hate it? Feel like there are some problems?**

 **Please. Leave a review. That's what's keep me motivated**

 **Next up: Leave A Whisper**


End file.
